


The Audacious Sky

by shouquan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouquan/pseuds/shouquan
Summary: 2010年米英AU硬科幻《无畏天空》补档，全文9.3W字，无授权不得转载CP为米英、露中、北欧夫妇、微法加Plz notice:America/EnglandRussia/ChinaSweden/FinlandFrance/Canada





	1. 【序章】+【第一章】Arrive

**Author's Note:**

> CP为米英、露中、北欧夫妇、微法加

【序章】

 

在镜子前稍稍理了理领带，亚瑟侧了侧头，顺便整理着制服的衣襟，直至一切看起来都很完美。  
仔仔细细地别好襟章，他才自顾自地点点头。  
很好，今天他还是那么绅士地迎接在Langley•Kirkland号上的一天。  
是的，Langley•Kirkland号，一艘宛如沙粒般行驶在茫茫宇宙的船舰。

 

从很久很久以前，亚瑟在阅读书籍的时候就知道了，地球上的人类早就对浩瀚而神秘的宇宙产生了无限的畅想，从宇宙的构成到难以令人信服的外太空生物，人类都无数次想象着这样那样的存在，似乎“探索宇宙”成了他们最感兴趣的话题。  
亚瑟笑笑，“探索”似乎也成了各国浪费金钱的话题。  
不过，他想，其实他该感谢这样的铺张浪费——因为他便是那个疯狂的时代在若干世纪后的产物的得益人员之一。  
也是这样的疯狂漩涡里的一员。  
地球、啊不是，准确地说，是URCE，United Republic Country of Earth，地球联合共和公国【注1#】，这个上世纪终于形成的超级国家，囊括了所有的曾经的“国家”，正是URCE这个听起来颇为壮观的超级国家联盟一手促成了今天人类对宇宙的无穷探索。  
正如很久以前航行在地球海洋上的大型船舰一般，人类也把这样的船舰放流到了宇宙之中，为此他们还研究了更多的技术来让人类适应航行在宇宙之中的环境，甚至研究出了宛如小小城市般大小的船舰，目的只有一个——继续探索宇宙。  
Langley型船舰是URCE的Top级旗舰宇航船【注2#】，拿若干世纪以前的人的话来说，这艘船像极了大型战列舰，当然也有人称之为宇宙的航空母舰。

 

宇宙，正接受着人类无限的好奇与野心的全面探索。

 

亚瑟看了看手中有些泛旧的书籍，再度笑笑。  
现今他安稳地搭乘的Kirkland号便是以他的姓氏命名，原因很简单，因为他是舰长。  
舰船上的人造阳光为他提供了良好的光线，以及，良好的早晨气氛，红茶的袅袅烟氲绕得四周淡香惬意。  
“哟～小亚瑟今天还是起得那么早啊～”  
看也不看稍后进了餐室的人，亚瑟只顾着低头看书：  
“把你那恶心的语调给我去掉，弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦中将。”  
弗朗西斯往餐桌中央丢了红玫瑰，然后便开开心心地坐到了对面：  
“难道说哥哥我称呼你为柯克兰上将或者舰长，你便会比较温柔一点吗～？”  
亚瑟没有回答，只是瞪了瞪他。  
“看吧看吧，哥哥我对你了如指掌～”  
亚瑟再度瞪眼：  
“为了我的食欲着想，你还是安静一些吧。”  
弗朗西斯笑得很灿烂：  
“为了你的食欲着想，噢是的，也为了哥哥我的生命着想。”  
亚瑟疑惑了，弗朗西斯笑得更加得意：  
“以避免你突然关掉厨房的自动煮食功能而心血来潮地制作你心爱的司康饼。”  
“你——！”  
“啊哈哈，”弗朗西斯自觉地转移了话题：  
“我说柯克兰舰长，不知道你的英明神武是否已经看到了URCE总部的通知？”

 

“那个我看见了阿鲁。”  
代替亚瑟舰长回答的，是一个刚刚走进餐室的扎了马尾的人：  
“那个通知就摆在舰桥的外指挥室啊。”  
亚瑟有些尴尬地咳了咳：  
“王耀，总部的通知我也看了，而且是我摆在那里的。”  
“原来如此阿鲁。”王耀点点头，“总部说再过不久我们这艘船便要进入Zero区了，所以要派人来协助一下，是吗阿鲁？”  
他眨眨眼。  
弗朗西斯又拿起桌子中央的红玫瑰：  
“Zero区，无人管理的危险地带，哥哥我好期待啊～”  
亚瑟挑了挑眉：  
“这么说来，如果遇上危险人物，我就可以把很期待探索Zero区的你给扔出去了？”  
“小亚瑟～难道哥哥死了你会不伤心吗？”弗朗西斯的风流模样又再度出现了，“所以为了我的小亚瑟，哥哥我该好好活下去哟～你得记得在危险时刻挡在我面前～”  
这回亚瑟懒得再答话了。

 

从接到通知到现在，一夜无眠的疲惫。

 

“总部说会派3个博士军阶的人【注3#】来协助我们操作监测搜航技术阿鲁。”王耀吃着他的蛋花粥，“监测搜航技术，就是占据了舰桥整整一面墙的那个古怪机器吧，运行起来咕噜咕噜地响呢阿鲁。”  
“咕噜咕噜，”弗朗西斯模仿着王耀的说法，“听起来好像傻瓜。”  
“无论哪个拟声词听起来都很像傻瓜阿鲁。”  
弗朗西斯拍了拍双手：  
“啪、啪、啪。”  
“你这种拍法一点都不科学，掌心会因为共振而显得很疼阿鲁。”王耀拍了拍，是一种圆厚的声音，拍完，他得意地笑笑。

 

总之，Langley•Kirkland号依然用人造光线和规律地响动的机械愉快地在黑暗无边的宇宙中开始着属于它的“早晨”，舰船沿着助航微点导航的虚拟路线继续向着预定的目标前进。

 

唯有舰长微微地皱眉，想要躲开有些过于明媚的“阳光”。  
光线落处的边缘阴影里，是那张不知谁带了进来的总部通知，除了陈腔滥调的调度通知以外，无非就是规规矩矩的名单——  
【现特派出URCE研究人员协助Langley•Kirkland及其航载常规编制人员进行检测搜航工作，请舰长在外派人员到达时确认身份：  
阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯  
伊万•布拉金斯基  
马修•威廉姆斯】

 

遥远的记忆里，是谁曾经在午后的学院内，自豪地说：  
“亚瑟，我想要和你站在一起！”

 

那年夏天，我们牵手，我们分别。

 

→某犬的注释←  
【注1#】：URCE，United Republic Country of Earth，地球联合共和公国——这个只是某犬的虚构的（你废话！），相当于整个地球变成了一个国家咯～真是方便的设定==+  
【注2#】：Top级旗舰宇航船——在这个故事里，被设定是最高级别的旗舰～顺便说句，亚瑟的这艘旗舰的名字是有起源的，Langley号是真的存在的，是美国的第一艘航空母舰哟～注意～是美国家的～这个是真正的历史了，虽然被某犬拿来命名架空SF了  
【注3#】博士军阶——不知该怎么表达，总之就是拥有博士称号的人，军阶相当于上将，当然，也是架空SF的设定

 

【第一章】 Arrive

 

随着舰桥的外指挥室满墙壮观的监控仪器从平静的微弱声音突然转为有些令人不得不注意的沉沉的“嘟——”的声音，一直坐在外指挥室里监控Langley•Kirkland号正常行驶的人们抬头看了看仪器上某个闪烁的红光，然后便是丝毫不带感情语气的提示音回荡在宽敞的外指挥室里：  
“请注意，接入请求，请确认对方身份。”  
亚瑟站起来的时候有些掩饰不了自己的不自然：  
“编号A7011。”  
冰冷的提示音再度响起：  
“编号正确，编号A7011，竞技神号战列运载舰请求接入。”【注4#】  
“允许。”  
“舰长声波确认，允许编号A7011接入。”

 

如果人心也能像这样的提示音一样没有了感情、没有了波澜，是不是……就可以不需要面对一切？

 

偷偷地叹气，亚瑟在大家看不见的地方瞥了一眼已经熄灭的提示灯——我在想什么啊……

 

“我听说王耀先生和一会儿要来的布拉金斯基先生认识呢，”航载常规编制人员维多利【注5#】眨了眨好看的大眼，“是真的吗？”  
王耀笑了笑，一副非常怀念的样子：  
“伊万在我最贫困的时候曾经帮助过我呢，他对我很照顾的阿鲁。”  
“啊——”维多利由衷地合掌握在了一起，王耀知道这是她的信仰习惯：“有朋友照顾就是好啊。”  
扁着嘴的弗朗西斯突然插入对话：  
“我说维多利，哥哥我也有照顾你吧。”  
“是是是，弗朗西斯哥哥也有照顾我，比如说在你手里的工作做不完并且害怕舰长大人发怒的时候。”  
“那之后哥哥我也有做点心作为补偿啊，那都是充满了哥哥我自豪的料理技术的食物啊。”  
“那种只要进入厨房选择想要的食物然后便可以等它自动送到你面前的技术，我才不觉得有什么好炫耀的。”

 

总之弗朗西斯和维多利一旦凑在一起，就会变成这样呢阿鲁——这样想着，王耀有些开心地看着两人的拌嘴。  
从早上起整个氛围就有些微妙的紧张，难道是因为亚瑟吗？  
不禁瞄了一眼走在最前面的亚瑟，王耀怎么也想不明白，只不过是迎接总部的外派协助人员，为什么他就能表现得像是视死如归呢？  
颤抖着把所有的心情都藏在别人触摸不到的地方，然后，试图想去装得无所谓的样子。  
不是应该很辛苦吗阿鲁……

 

Langley•Kirkland号的底层设有接入舱，当初设计的时候就是为了解决若然有外来船只在行驶中途请求接入这样的状况。在茫茫宇宙上的对接任务本身虽然不难，但由于充满了对外接船只的不确定性因素太多或是有被强行侵入的可能，接入舱可以称得上是除了舰桥以外全舰戒备程度最高的地方。  
在经过了多次安全检查和声音指纹以及瞳孔的确认，Langley•Kirkland号的全体航载常规编制人员总算听到了真正的接入舱门的微弱轰鸣声。  
人工机械般的提示音提醒着舰长进行最后一次确认：  
“请进行RFID卡确认。”【注6#】  
早就被前面的检查弄得毫无耐性可言的弗朗西斯差点就要有失风度地扶起额来：  
“所以当初为什么要设计出这么复杂的检备过程啊，就不能单单是声频或是瞳孔的检测吗？”  
亚瑟掏出制服上衣口袋里的RFID卡，在感应区进行了确认：  
“这也是一项严谨的安全检查而已。”  
“一项严谨的安全检查……这玩意难道真的可以阻止危险人物登船吗？哥哥我觉得不怎么可靠啊。”  
亚瑟没有回答。  
弗朗西斯在心里“切——”了一声，要是平时的话，这小子绝对会说什么“我认为弗朗西斯你自己就是危险人物吧”之类的话吧。  
果然是因为那家伙吗？  
也不知道是不是他自己不小心低声说了出来，还是因为长期合作的默契，亚瑟似乎听到了弗朗西斯的内心：  
“工作就是工作。”

 

弗朗西斯发誓，那一刻回头的亚瑟那双青绿色的眼睛里，没有任何感情可言。

 

提示音依旧在尽责地汇报着：  
“编号A7011，竞技神战列运载舰完成所有检查，请求接入舱门开启。”  
亚瑟努力定了定神：  
“允许。”  
是的、是的，工作就是工作。  
他这样在心底默念。

 

随着一连串节律稳定的机械运转声的响起，那扇厚重的舱门终于开启，随即传进来的是两个声音：  
“琼•斯•先•生，我不记得我有确认过最后一道准入程序，那么为什么需要我们两人确认的这道程序会在我不知道的情况下被确认了呢？”——这个声音，王耀觉得亲切而熟悉阿鲁。  
“啊啊这有什么关系，本HERO确认过不就好了吗？难道说你是在怀疑我的能力吗？布•拉•金•斯•基•先•生。”——这个声音，亚瑟想要忘都忘不了。  
“不，我只是在怀疑琼斯先生的认真程度而已，而且我记得琼•斯•先•生的能力就是在执勤的时候睡着，是吗？”  
“在一艘全自动行驶的舰船上，所谓的执勤就是盯着监控仪不是吗？那样有什么乐趣啊？当然我对布•拉•金•斯•基•先•生试图把水管戳进监控仪的行为一直不敢恭维。”  
“我只是在测试仪器的坚固程度而言，琼•斯•先•生。”  
“测试坚固程度？听起来我们的运载舰如果不够坚固的话现在已经千疮百孔了。请注意不要为了你的危险测试而把他人性命搭上啊，布•拉•金•斯•基•先•生。”

 

亚瑟盯着走到面前的男人，一身标准的URCE航空署制服在这个男人身上显得像休闲衣服一样随意地搭在身上，就连本来笔直的衣领此刻也皱巴巴地耷拉在脖子四周。总之那套漂亮的航空署制服看起来已经成了休闲外套。  
还非常不合礼貌地随着男人的前进而微微飘荡着。  
然后在自己不注意的情况下，亚瑟已经脱口而出了：  
“我记得有教导过你，制服要好好整理的吧，拉链也要拉起来，阿尔弗雷德……！”  
——糟糕，这个笨蛋穿得怎样已经与我无关了不是吗？工作只是工作啊。  
面前的男人显然没有理会到亚瑟舰长此刻的心情，一副期待已久的表情：  
“啊，亚瑟——！”  
“咳咳，”亚瑟咳嗽了一声：  
“那么，欢迎登上Langley•Kirkland号，我是舰长亚瑟•柯克兰。”  
故意不看对方因为自己态度的转变而有些不适应的表情，亚瑟看了看站在阿尔弗雷德旁边的高大男人，那人在整齐的制服上还围了一条浅杏色围巾：  
“这位是……？”  
对方忽略掉亚瑟盯着自己手里的水管的奇怪眼神：  
“伊万•布拉金斯基。”  
顺便对着站在后方的王耀笑笑，对方也回以欢迎的笑意。  
倒是弗朗西斯看了看面前有些落寞神情的阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，又看了看一直不肯直视前方的亚瑟，读出了气氛里的不寻常——当然，创造适宜的气氛可是哥哥我的强项啊——这么想着，他问：  
“啊，名单上不是说了有三位外派人员吗？那么另外一位……呃……叫什么……”  
然后从阿尔弗雷德宽阔的肩膀后方出现了一张脸，浅金色的头发显得过长而且还有些杂乱：  
“抱歉，我刚刚在进行关闭设备的检查。”  
“啊……欢迎……”  
“我是马修•威廉姆斯。”

 

→某犬的注释←  
【注4#】：编号A7011，竞技神号战列运载舰——这个编号当然是随便编的，在一篇正直的（你确定？）SF架空文里还是不要出现诸如编号0101这样微妙的编号为好……另外那个竞技神号，啊哈哈命名原理和亚瑟的Langley号一样，竞技神号在历史上其实是英/国的航空母舰哟～（好吧我是米英党这也是正常嘛～）  
【注5#】维多利——也就是塞/舌/尔，本来想写是女仆装扮的……但这个还是不要恶趣味了，请相信这是正直的SF架空文！不过女仆版维多利妹妹一定会出现的==+而之所以称呼塞/舌/尔为维多利，注意是因为她的首都是维/多/利/亚……你总不能称呼她的名字为鱼姐姐OTZ  
【注6#】：RFID——这个已经不是架空技术了哟～射频识别技术电子标签，SF迷们可能曾经见过类似的很多技术吧……但这个技术已经被运用了，其强大诸如德/国/世/界/杯创下了“从没出现假票”的历史奇迹！


	2. 【第二章】Once

【第二章】 Once

 

URCE宇宙士官学院和研究院，作为URCE探索并控制宇宙的野心所需要的人才与技术后盾的产物，从建立到现在已发展出全套精英培训课程的阶段，一直都保持着某种密切的联系。  
某种，也就是说，官方性的。  
其实私下里无论是士官学院还是研究院，两者都知道对方其实除了是合作的伙伴以外，更是竞争对手——关乎于精英的抢夺。  
能够拥有精英的一方便会得到URCE官方的奖励以及民间的口碑，这一点一直都是两者保持着“战略合作伙伴关系”的原因，“战略合作伙伴”，也就是“竞争并合作”的雅称罢了。  
官方层面上的和气与私下里的针锋相对，从教育内容、教育方式一直延续到公共设施甚至是对方的制服，也难怪民间都评价两者为“所谓的冤家对头”。  
因此当初以培养宇航舰船编制人员为教育任务的URCE士官学院，竟然申请URCE研究院在航行中途给予人员技术帮助，这实在是大大出乎了总部的意料，甚至，也出乎了研究院的意料。  
而一切原因，都源于Zero区。

 

Zero区，其在总部的官方文件应该是“无人监管区”，由于长期没有受到URCE总部的监管，民间很多以探险为乐趣的人都纷纷把注意力投向了这个广阔的区域，以至于到了今天发展成为类似于地球上所谓的公海——无人监管，充斥着杂乱的秩序以及胡乱劫持航舰的世界公敌。  
由于技术的发展，目前Zero区的外围已经几乎屏蔽了总部的超远程监测，所有用于探寻宇宙未知领域的方法对都Zero区束手无策，以至于这个位于大部分航舰航行途中的危险区域成了总部担心得胃疼的大难题。  
不，准确地说，并非所有探测技术都无效，只是唯一有效的技术——监测搜航技术——被掌握在URCE研究院的某一群人手里。

 

这一群人，官方文件上统统辨识职别为：博士。

 

监测搜航技术，就是利用接近Zero区的短短2至3天时间全方位地捕捉其辐散的各种光线、周围环境的细节变化、四周航舰航行时残存的微弱波动等等，甚至包括Zero区那个棘手的屏蔽墙。这项技术除了前期准备工作时间长、运行复杂以外，还要求前所未有的精准，因此监测搜航技术被研究院视为镇院之宝也是在所难免的。  
而士官学院的大部分航行都需要这样的技术。  
鉴于镇院之宝不能外泄，士官学院与研究院最后达成的协议是：如有需要，士官学院可以申请研究院派遣博士在中途加入航行。  
这就是阿尔弗雷德一行人出现的原因。

 

监测搜航技术，阿尔弗雷德觉得这实在是一个死板的称呼，如果当初命名人是他的话，他一定会命名一些超炫的名字，比如Zero区见光死、Hero之眼等等等等，虽然听起来非常类似那些蹲在家里看电视的孩子们会幻想的特技名称，但阿尔就是觉得，只有这样才能配得上自己掌握的这项技术。

 

“正如大家所知道的那样，Langley•Kirkland号是URCE的Top级旗舰，排空量（注7#）达到9万吨，动力为核动力，是目前URCE最高级别的旗舰。”整一个走廊除了7人的脚步声以外，只剩下亚瑟·柯克兰舰长常规式的介绍，亚瑟回头对着其余6人微微一笑：  
“我比较习惯称它为兰利，目前它正在向着总部编号为Σ的一个新发现的行星全速前进。”  
这些资料对于阿尔来说，简直就是如同26个字母的顺序一样的简单，哪怕是做梦，他都能背诵得一字不漏。  
因此注意力便飘向了走廊的特殊“窗户”，外面正是茫茫宇宙的漆黑与深邃，仿佛是静止不动的永恒。  
静止不动，阿尔又更走神了一些，其实并非如此，旗舰四周的一切——光线与细微颗粒——都会由于旗舰的航行以及附近的行星引力而产生变化的，所以宇宙并非人们所想的那样静止不动。  
当然，由于光线的流动，通过这个走廊特意设计的窗户所看到的宇宙，也并非就是宇宙本身。  
而精密仪器所展现的宇宙，不过就是数据而已，只能模拟，也并非真正的视像。  
阿尔嘴角上扬——这就是他一直以来对宇宙着迷的原因。  
真正的宇宙，真正的世界。

 

“Langley•Kirkland号的这条走廊是为了船舰人员观赏设置的，也就是舷窗，大家看到的远处的微弱红光就是为兰利配备的两艘护航舰，它们都兼具了护航、预警甚至是驱逐的功能。”  
亚瑟的介绍还在进行，由于是走在前方，他并没有注意到阿尔的走神：  
“不过关于驱逐方面的武力，诸位不必担心，兰利配备的是核武器，拥有3个全自动攻击火炮塔，共27门火炮，航载舰对舰核导，双层拦截索……想必大家都知道拦截索了，就相当于兰利的保护盾，索与索之间是高聚能激光防护膜，必定能够为大家提供一次安全的航行。”  
走过了装有舷窗的走廊，因为对统一为银灰色的甲板毫无兴趣，阿尔的注意力终于转回了舰长的陈述。  
“兰利的运载冷冻仓里有104位研究人员正等待着我们运载前往Σ星。”  
然后便传来一声口哨声，显然与亚瑟那绅士而规矩的话音背道而驰。  
亚瑟回头有些不满地看着阿尔，后者却只是摊手并耸肩地表示无辜：  
“噢，你知道，我只是在表示赞叹。”  
“……谢谢你的赞同，阿尔弗雷德，但是我比较欣赏的并非这种街头式的赞叹。”  
阿尔再度耸肩以示无所谓：  
“好吧，假如你要的赞叹是那种官方性的，我倒是不介意打一份正式报告详细赞美我们的兰利。”  
“……我们的？”  
“都是航载人员，”阿尔笑得很灿烂，“在这里不都应该表现得如同家人一样吗？”  
亚瑟这一次面无表情地回头不再理他，只剩下阿尔一人落在了后方。  
他低头看着自己被照明灯光拉得很长的影子，没来由的烦躁。

 

阿尔弗雷德，是吗……  
从那一天起，那个曾经的阿尔，就变成了你口中的阿尔弗雷德了吗……？

 

“真没想到，”走进舰桥的王耀向着坐在外指挥室的人笑了笑，“你不是应该在为你准备好的房间里了吗？”  
看了看王耀放在桌面的茶杯，烟氲袅袅的茶香淡淡地回荡在外指挥室里，若无实有的感觉不禁让伊万有些怀念，意外的怀念：  
“小耀是来找我的？”  
“我是来找亚瑟的……”他扬扬手里的文件，然后把它们都放到一旁，就像从来没接触过它们一般。  
伊万看着舰桥灯光下有些逆光的文件，嘴角勾起一抹笑意：  
“好久不见了，小耀。”  
王耀点点头，定定地看着对方的微笑，似乎是良久，才开口：  
“我讨厌你这样的笑容。”  
伊万只是默默地看着他，王耀又一次点头：  
“这样的笑容，和你的内心一点都不配。”  
伊万呵呵地笑出了声：  
“我记得这句话，就在你离开我的那一天，你对我说的最后一句话。”  
王耀沉下了嘴角：  
“明明恨着所有人，却要笑着去面对，我想我认识的伊万已经成了曾经的伊万了吗？”

 

→某犬的注释←  
【注7#】排空量9万吨——排空量一词参考舰船里的排水量，在现实世界里排水量达到9万吨的航母其实是非常高级的哟～


	3. 【第三章】 Night-reader

【第三章】 Night-reader

 

“那么/唱完最后一首歌/就让我们离开吧……”  
虚空里是谁的声音在徘徊，徘徊出了宁静如同沉淀的温柔。  
亚瑟探寻地看向虚空的黑暗，他知道，又做梦了。  
那样的声音还在稳稳地，低沉地继续着朗诵，亚瑟知道，这是朗诵。  
从遥远的过去所传承的，《The Gardener》（注8#），曾几何时，在他那红桃木色的厚重书架上，也安静地躺着这样的书。  
“当夜已不再/就忘记这夜晚吧……”  
记忆里有些什么声音与这样的朗诵重合了，亚瑟轻轻地任由自己的声音也随着朗诵者淡淡地一同低念着：  
“我曾尝试把谁拥在臂弯？梦永远不可能被俘获……”

 

然后他看见了曾经的他，就着壁炉的光线，就着摇曳的明暗，低声地诵读着摆在自己膝盖上的一页又一页。  
在这梦回的黑暗里。  
跪坐着的脚边，枕着他大腿的男孩，有着金色的乱发，扎在他的腿上腰上，痒痒的，柔柔的。  
虚空的黑暗里，亚瑟看着壁炉为这样的两人撑起的一圈光明，即使不甚光亮，却足以让那孩子安心地闭上了眼。  
记忆里，不该只有这些，应该还有那厚重的雕花书架，应该还有乱了一地的书籍和涂鸦的画纸，甚至连身后被主人随意摆放的文件，也都记得清清楚楚。  
然而细细想来，亚瑟扯出了一丝笑容，确实也就只剩下这样的光线，以及，那个孩子，都还记在了刻骨的位置，从来不曾被触碰。  
“我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头/它却辗伤了我的胸膛……”

 

梦里的自己低头看着闭上双眼的孩子：  
“阿尔……？睡着了吗？”  
然后男孩睁开了眼睛，亚瑟看见的那一抹苍穹的蓝。  
“我不喜欢这一段，”孩童时的阿尔扁扁嘴，“听起来，那位旅人很伤心，不是吗？”  
“是的，因为他在被爱情折磨着。”  
“爱情……可是为什么旅人仍要坚持着爱情呢？你听，‘我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头/它却辗伤了我的胸膛’，噢，上帝保佑这位旅人。”  
“阿尔，你该睡觉了。”  
“不不，亚瑟，你知道我喜欢哪一句吗？”阿尔夸张地跳跃着站了起来，张开了小小的双臂，俨然一副朗诵者的姿态：  
“‘让这成为我最后的话语吧/我相信你的爱’，嘿，亚瑟，你觉得如何？”（注9#）  
“很好，可是它并不是这本书里的……无论怎样，你都该睡觉了。”  
“亚瑟，再一会儿吧……”  
“晚安，阿尔。”

 

“…………晚安，亚瑟。”

 

睁开眼的一瞬间，他以为耳边的声音成了真实，然而伴着闹钟枯燥的铃声而来的，只是充斥了舰船的微弱的机械运行声。  
再也没有那个孩子对自己说着恋恋不舍的“晚安”了，亚瑟自嘲地笑笑，他早该知道了。  
“该死！”  
不知是对谁的诅骂，亚瑟觉得不能以这样的心情开始今天的工作。

 

Langley•Kirkland号有一流的厨房，阿尔知道得很清楚，虽然只是机械按照早已编好的程序做出来的食物，但是味道毕竟也曾得到过弗朗西斯的称赞。  
天知道，我们那位弗朗西斯对事物的执着与挑剔简直到了巴别塔的最高层了。  
Langley•Kirkland号不同于他来时所搭载的竞技神战列运载舰，机械的运行需要极高的协作，也意味着那些单调的微弱噪音必定会通过甲板传出，即使那些银灰色的保护者们的厚度达到了令人吃惊的10米，也足以让阿尔以为自己是睡在URCE的工业区旁。  
可爱的小兰利的缺点，啊哈？  
因此为了维持自己的精神奕奕，阿尔觉得有必要去吃一个心爱的汉堡包，毕竟第一次搭乘URCE的Top级旗舰，噢，不尝尝新鲜那可不是阿尔弗雷德的作风。  
开启了随身通讯器，一大早的把同伴马修叫了起来并且在对方略略不满的嘴里询问了昨天他所熟知的舰船图纸，阿尔成功地得到了厨房的确切方位。  
“难道你没有记住那张图纸吗？”  
“见鬼，光是记住自己的房间在哪里已经很困难了。”  
阿尔关掉了通讯器。

 

小兰利的缺点可不止一个，他暗暗诅咒，看起来果然是有怎样的主人就必定有怎样的舰船。

 

“噢，这是亚瑟吗？早安，亚瑟。”  
光是听见声音就知道来人是谁，正在厨房操作台操作的亚瑟并不打算回头。  
阿尔继续歪着身子倚在门框上，和甲板一样使用混合金属制作的门框那冰冷的触感不免让他皱起了眉：  
“我听说Top级旗舰的厨房的食物也是令人赞美的Top级，不过现在这个样子，我是不是该开始向上帝祈祷呢？”  
知道对方想要讽刺什么，亚瑟低头看着自己面前的一碟烤糊了的司康饼，本来打算通过埋头于料理而忘却莫名的烦躁，但是显然弗朗西斯说得没错，他并没有什么料理的天赋。  
也许是由于昨晚的梦的缘故而心情低落，他选择了沉默。  
阿尔看着那人安静的背影，记忆里有些模糊的场面似乎要被唤醒，讨厌的感觉，他决定不去回想：  
“亚瑟……”  
“今天你起床的时间迟了吧。”  
转身面对阿尔的时候，亚瑟抱起了双臂，自我保护的姿态，不知为何：  
“我想我的记忆力没错的话，我昨天已经交代了兰利号上的作息时间。”  
阿尔骚了骚头，金色的发丝便凌乱地覆上了手背又松软地恢复：  
“噢上帝啊……是的是的你没记错，” 他无奈地摊开了自己的双手，“我也记得，但是难道只是10分钟的空缺也会有什么大问题吗？”  
亚瑟的眼神尖锐地盯着男人，最后，长叹：  
“报告上说你是三人小组里的领队，那么我会和你详尽地介绍兰利号的构造和运作的，尤其是那个复杂的新式动力舱。”  
突然想起了什么，亚瑟顿住了，继而渐渐地扯出了一抹讽刺的笑容：  
“抱歉，我想我实在是有些记忆力不好了吧……说到新式动力舱，我想你会比我更了解的。”

 

意料之中的，是漫长的沉默。

 

阿尔露出了困扰的表情，在他的字典里这样的表情并不多见。  
他然后慢慢走向亚瑟，直到自己的身躯已经近得几乎挡住了走廊里的光线，他才沉沉地开口：  
“亚瑟，过去的事情，难道你非要再度提起吗？”  
亚瑟知道自己的手臂环得更紧了：  
“你大可以忘记的，阿尔弗雷德。”  
言落便绕开了男人的身躯，径直走出了厨房。

 

【我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头/它却辗伤了我的胸膛】

 

“喂……”  
回头，看着走廊尽头的那个小小身影，阿尔忍不住喊了起来：  
“亚瑟……！”  
然而最后，只余下长长的回音，寂寞地回荡在银灰色单调的走廊里。

 

→某犬的注释←  
【注8#】《The Gardener》——也就是泰戈尔的《园丁集》，这一段出自里面的第五十一章，这一章是一位旅行者向诗人诉说着自己的故事  
【注9#】“让这成为我最后的话语吧/我相信你的爱”——出自泰戈尔的《飞鸟集》的最后一句话，“Let this be my last word,that Itrust in thy love”。某犬在这本诗集里的最爱～！


	4. 【第四章】 Betrayer

【第四章】 Betrayer

 

“艺术，也就是爱与美的完美结合，当然我们可以说美才是艺术的特征，”弗朗西斯捋了捋因为演讲激烈而被甩到了面颊上的浅金色头发，继续着他所谓的演讲：  
“但美只是艺术的表征，噢是的，表征，而艺术的本质其实应该是爱，这才是最重要的。”  
他顿了顿，等待着他的听众的反应。  
因此维多利也只好稍微的点点头以表示她听见了，但是很快她便不屑地皱起了鼻子：  
“那么这和我穿上这套衣服有什么关系呢？”  
“难道它看起来不可爱吗？”  
“大概是吧，亲爱的弗朗西斯先生，”维多利用着与用词不大一样的厌恶的语气说，“但很明显的，我不喜欢这条连衣裙。”  
“但是，维多利……”  
维多利有些粗鲁地拉扯着自己脖子上一个小巧的蝴蝶结：  
“而且它不是制服。如果我希望被舰长批评的话，我宁愿去把那些文件弄得一团糟，也不会去穿这条该死的裙子……舰长不喜欢我们违反规定在值勤期间穿非制服的衣服，尤其是被你教唆。”  
“维多利，为什么你总是不能明白爱与美的重要性不仅仅就是那个粗眉毛家伙的所谓的规定？”  
弗朗西斯摊开了双手，显得极其的沮丧，然后他再度认真观察穿着自己亲手准备的裙子的维多利，最后回头看着坐在监测屏前的另一位听众：  
“马修，你知道吗，这条裙子被人们称为女仆装，你不觉得它非常的可爱吗？”  
马修•威廉姆斯正在忙着仔细比对监测屏所显示的数据与自己手上的资料，因而没有什么精力再去回答这样的问题，他只好含糊其辞地表示了一番：  
“它看起来没有什么问题，但是维多利小姐似乎不怎么喜欢它。”  
“看起来没有什么问题——噢，哥哥我当然知道这只是‘我不怎么喜欢’的委婉表达。”弗朗西斯把右手手掌按在了额头上，是的，他很无奈。  
再回头的时候他发现维多利已经不见了，他想，那小姑娘该是去脱掉他那件可爱的、精美的女仆装了。因此他只好坐回了自己的位置——幸亏他没有忘记他仍在值勤。  
“你这是在干什么呢，马修？”  
因为注意力集中在了监测屏上，马修花了一分钟的时间才反应过来：  
“……啊，在为启动监测搜航的设备而准备，而且在此之前我们还需要一次精确的助航微点定位。”  
“是吗……”弗朗西斯的语气暴露了他对此并无多大兴趣，于是他只好转移话题：  
“马修，我听说你的学长，也就是阿尔弗雷德那小子是这方面的精英，干脆交给他不就好了。”  
“不是的，”马修笑了笑，“监测搜航技术并不是一个人就能够做到的，即使是像阿尔哥哥那样的……咦？听起来你认识阿尔哥哥？”

 

“这里是最近一个星期以来的助航微点定位的报告资料盘，内指挥室的机器可以帮助你读取信息，”亚瑟往桌面上扔出了一个小巧的储存晶片，“当然，如果你肯去把你自己房间的读取屏幕设定好的话那就再好不过了，你应该知道，内指挥室相当于会议室，你不能占用太久。”  
他又回身拿了另一个储存晶片：  
“动力舱的自动报告也在这里，还有A、B链接舱与隔离舱的数据……”  
阿尔看着对方手里的晶片在人造灯光下的反光，有些刺目，有些恍惚。

 

“太阳的质量会畸变了它附近的时空，使得在思维的时空中光线即使是沿着直线前进的，在我们的三维时空看来，光线也是弯曲的，它……”（注10#）  
“等等，亚瑟……光线不是我们眼睛所依赖的吗？”  
亚瑟微笑着收起了手上的书：  
“是的，那你想知道什么呢，阿尔？”  
“那么我们所看见的宇宙，还是宇宙本身吗？”

 

我将永远记得那个午后，我所憧憬的真实。  
那是你所教予我的未来。

 

真正的宇宙……  
阿尔恍惚间似乎听见了在遥远的过去，在他还住在亚瑟那布满了红砖与藤蔓的庄园时，年幼的自己曾经问过的问题。  
曾经的自己，还有曾经坐在午后阳光下显得柔和而温文的亚瑟。  
过去的……那是多久以前呢，亚瑟？

 

“阿尔弗雷德……！”  
被对方有些严肃的语气拉回了思绪，阿尔有些窘迫地看着对方皱起的眉头：  
“啊？”  
“你有在听吗？”  
“……抱歉。”  
嘴角扯出了有些嘲讽的角度，亚瑟往松软地椅背跌靠进去：  
“我差点忘记了，现在兰利号上的动力舱的核心技术，就是琼斯先生值得骄傲的研究成果啊，当然不需要听着无聊的陈述……你比我更了解。”  
阿尔瞄了一眼桌面上的晶片，听见对方不出所料的最后半句话，他笑得有些没心没肺：  
“我不得不提醒你，亚瑟，其实你的关于隔离舱的研究成果对整个动力舱根本就没有太大的价值……它不过是一个出于故障可能性的考虑而被迫应用到所有动力舱的技术而已。”  
他同样地往椅背靠了靠，并且翘起了右腿，搭在腹部上交叠的十指看起来挑衅味十足：  
“只是为了那些一天到晚都在担心各种无聊事情的古板老头而应用的技术。”  
亚瑟挑了挑眉：  
“因此你并不介意它本来是谁的研究？”  
“噢别这样，亚瑟……”阿尔露出了厌烦的表情，“我并不后悔把它从你那里偷来。”  
“并且凭借它打开了研究院的大门。”亚瑟冷笑，言罢便站了起来，“那么看来我并没有必要再继续为你做所谓的例行介绍了，琼斯博士。”  
手触碰在门把的那一刻，亚瑟看见一只手掌抵住了大门，发出砰的一声。  
身后，那人温热的气息全都喷在他的耳根，亚瑟不由缩了缩脖子：  
“琼斯先生，请问我可以出去了吗？”  
“我还没有说可以吧，亚瑟。”  
温热的鼻息窜进了耳里，似乎也顺着所有的神经传递着全身，亚瑟知道，他是故意的。  
阿尔收起了有些吊儿郎当的语气，低头的时候他闻到了亚瑟身上的红茶香味，淡淡的、熟悉的茶香：  
“我明白你认为我是背叛了你，我也并不需要你原谅我……”他顿了顿，声音便由此变得更沉，低声地徘徊在亚瑟的耳边：  
“如果有一天你知道了我所谓的背叛的真正原因，你……会恨我一辈子的。”

 

最后的吻，落在了亚瑟的耳边，隔着一丝发丝的，轻吻。

 

【我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头……】

 

“阿尔弗雷德，噢天知道我多久没见过他了？”弗朗西斯陷入了回忆，朝着坐在身边的马修挤眉弄眼一番，以表示自己对阿尔弗雷德的调侃：  
“不就是亚瑟收养的那个小男孩吗，当年他也曾经扎着双眼求哥哥我的冰淇淋呢。”  
马修双手搭在了操作台上，只是手指已经没有在工作了，弗朗西斯满意地看了看他的听众：  
“你去问问你的阿尔哥哥，当年他被研究院破格取录的时候所凭借的动力舱技术设想，有多少是亚瑟的研究？”  
“……弗朗西斯先生，我恐怕不是很理解……”  
弗朗西斯打了个响指：  
“动力舱技术的创始人，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，当年他所提出的动力舱技术里面，关于隔离舱的理论可是从亚瑟那里偷来的，”他笑了笑，“但是他没有写上那个名字，你知道吗，那就是偷窃——或者说，是背叛了亚瑟的行为。”

 

【……它却辗伤了我的胸膛】

 

→某犬的注释←  
【注10#】太阳的质量会畸变了它附近的时空——这段话出自史提芬•霍金的《时间简史》


	5. 【第五章】Rus·Viking

**【第五章】Rus·Viking**

 

记忆里的小圆桌靠着阳光涌入的窗户，眩晕得刺目，刺目得虚幻。  
假如一切都不曾改变，假如那一天我们都不曾放开彼此的手，那么今天我们还能够在那样的阳光里静静地度过每一个午后吗？  
面前的男人从来不拘言笑，而这个男人面前的男人却从来都是微笑得温暖。

 

Separation。

 

想要找到你，想要去往你所在的地方，为此，我愿沉睡多年。

 

马修斜眼偷偷瞄了瞄坐在身边的阿尔，照例又是一副无所谓的样子瞌睡着，他笑了笑。  
阿尔大哥，是的，他想，当他们两人呆一起的时候，那就是阿尔大哥，不是那个一天到晚都吃着汉巴嘎渣碎横飞的阿尔弗雷德，也不是在伊万面前针锋相对的琼斯先生。  
当然，更加不是那个在亚瑟面前故意显得毫不在意的阿尔。  
在瞌睡前就把制服外套脱掉，只剩下最里面的一件黑色小背心，紧紧地包裹着的身体有着令人羡慕的结实线条。马修把视线放回了面前的监视屏，他在思考当半小时后亚瑟舰长走进来时看见这样的阿尔大哥会不会当场发飙指责他的“不当穿着”。  
按理说在兰利号上的执勤时间已经远远少于他们在竞技神战列运载舰时的执勤时间了，然而对什么事都显得无所谓的阿尔弗雷德，却始终处在一旦开始执勤就毫无例外地睡觉的状态。  
……还是叫醒他吧……？

 

在往后的日子里，阿尔一直不知道是该感谢在那时突然而至的微弱信号，还是应该诅咒。总之，在马修还没来得及开口把他的阿尔大哥从毫无意外的汉巴嘎美梦中叫醒之前，监视屏率先完成了这项任务。  
刺耳的【嘟——嘟——】的声音响彻了外指挥室，就算是好梦如阿尔，也不得不揉着眼睛醒来，还在醒来的时候差点因为搁在操作台上的双脚姿势问题而摔倒。  
他看了看脸带疑惑地注视着监视屏的马修：  
“怎么了？这大家伙又开始吵嚷什么？”  
多年的相处让他马上听出了马修的声音里的微微紧张：  
“好像是……好像是捕捉到了一段信号。”  
“啊——————？”  
阿尔发出了他登上兰利号以来最为吃惊的喊声：  
“信号？在这个鸟不拉屎的地方接收到信号？！”  
他又急忙看了一眼身后那一整墙的辅助监视屏：  
“没有……这附近并没有其他什么船舰。”  
事实上，这也不需要阿尔特意去确认，为了保证航线安全，所有船舰在出发之时早已确认了自己的航线上尽可能少地出现于其他航线的交错点，即使是有这样的交错点，在兰利号的监视系统里也是百无一失的。  
然而这突然而至的信号……？  
阿尔骚了骚由于睡着了而变得有些凌乱的头发：  
“是怎样的信号？”  
“……呃，被加密了。”  
“搞什么，”他夸张地努着嘴，“还加密了……这难道是什么间谍大片的情节吗？不小心泄露了的秘密情报被无辜的其他人所得知，然后开始一场水火不容的大战？听起来这可真够玄的……”  
马修这回没有多余的精力去回应阿尔的絮絮叨叨，只是努力地操作着面前的监视屏，随后一串串杂乱的数据便开始布满了屏幕。

 

杂乱，是的，对于非博士军阶的人而言，确实如此。  
由于已经进入监测搜航Zero区的准备阶段，目前兰利号上的常规监视还同时开启了博士们所擅长的监测搜航技术，因此马修很自然地把屏幕切换到了监测搜航的界面，并且利用其精确的各种监测技术开始了解码。  
阿尔盯着面前的数据，皱起了眉头：  
“这不像是最近的信号。”  
“这段信号并不长，但是却已经减弱了四分之三……这说明距离信号发送已经很长时间了。”  
“唔……”阿尔按下身边的通讯器，“没有被接收，或者说即使被接收了也仍然存在，也就是说，这是一段来自过去的某艘船舰发出的普发性信号。”  
然后他对着亮起了指示灯表示接通的通讯器说：  
“指挥室紧急呼叫，重复一遍，指挥室紧急呼叫。”  
他顿了顿：  
“还有，亚瑟赶快放下你手里该死的书本或是红茶，到指挥室来与HERO见面吧～啊哈哈哈哈～”  
最后他迅速地按下了切断键，朝着马修做了胜利的手势，笑得得意洋洋。  
“阿尔大哥……”  
“放心，再怎么别扭他可不会放着小兰利不管而和HERO我怄气哦～”

 

“一段文字信号阿鲁。”  
王耀放弃了继续盯着满屏幕数据的努力，这样下去实在是有些累人，他决定转向询问“专业人士”：  
“能够知道发送者的身份吗阿鲁？”  
看见马修与伊万正在继续着解码的工作，阿尔只好耸耸肩：  
“目前只知道是由一艘编号为Z0933的，叫做Rus·Viking（注11#）的Top级旗舰所发送的，而且是普发性的。”  
普发性信号，在场的所有人都明白，就是没有特定的接收者，在被接收后仍会存在很长一段时间的信号，多半是一些求救或是警告的信号。  
亚瑟挑了挑眉，在莫名的信号面前他一向选择冷静地无视了面前的男人在半小时前通过通讯器发出的调侃笑声：  
“等等，阿尔弗雷德，编号是多少？”  
“Z0933。”  
“Z……吗？最近1年来所有出发的船舰编号都已经回到了第一个字母A，如果是Z的话，看来已经过了很长时间了。”  
“是啊，以人来比喻的话，那可是已经变成了走不动的老妈妈了，上帝保佑这位可敬的女士。”  
亚瑟斜眼看了看阿尔，没有理会，反倒是阿尔因为得不到对方的回应而尴尬不已，但随即又耸耸肩变得无所谓起来。  
“阿尔大哥……”马修连人带椅地向后滑离了监视屏，“有些奇怪的地方，要看一下吗？”  
阿尔拍了拍对方的肩膀：  
“干脆我和你换吧。”  
然后便一屁股坐了下来，发出夸张的声音来表示自己在操作监视屏。一旁的伊万添了一抹嘲笑的笑容作为衬托：  
“琼斯先生，我觉得你不需要把按键都按得噼里啪啦的，反正它们都在哀嚎着呢，不是吗？”  
“布拉金斯基先生，如果有一天有人投诉你虐待操作台的话，我可是会很公正地表示赞同的哟，即使你用无声来把这事实掩藏起来。”

 

亚瑟抿了一口手里烟氲未散的红茶，淡淡的甘与甜涌入喉咙，视线默默地转移到了阿尔的背影上。  
从何时开始，那人投向自己的每一次目光里所不一样的东西，都变得无法理解了？  
还是说……  
不敢去理解。

 

突然就有什么白色的东西在自己面前晃动，亚瑟按捺住了自己的吃惊，抬眼看见那张熟悉的却带着欠扁笑容的脸：  
“我说，亚瑟，难道你已经老得不睡足8个小时就忍不住发呆了吗？”  
亚瑟一把拍开还在自己面前的文件：  
“有结果了吗？”  
阿尔把早已凌乱的文件啪地丢回了桌面的文件堆里：  
“已经解读完毕了……”  
伊万摆了摆手：  
“虽然看起来是文字的加密，但仔细分析会发现那是声音的，因此才会花了一点时间。”  
“是啊，如果不是某位布拉金斯基先生坚持要用文字的解码来解读的话不知道还要等多久。”  
“如果我没有记错的，某位琼斯先生的确是信誓旦旦地说这是一份文字信号因此指示大家使用文字解码的。”  
王耀眼看着两人的话题又要远离主题了，不由皱了皱鼻子：  
“好了好了，先别吵架阿鲁……伊万，内容是什么？”

 

在按下播放器后，兰利号的指挥室里回荡着一个沉稳的男声：  
“请接到信号的所有旗舰注意，这是来自Rus·Viking号的警告信号，我们遭受到了Zero区的不知名袭击，正在向着毁灭的终点前进……”  
男人的声音里有着的镇定仿佛这不过是一份例行报告：  
“我代表Rus·Viking向所有旗舰发出警告，Zero区的攻击方式是毁灭性的……速度……超于……”  
有那么一段时间，信号里的一切声音都与一种难以形容的、不舒服的杂音所混杂，因此信号所提到的攻击方式便隐没在一片杂音中。  
“……Rus·Viking从此将不会存在于这个世界上，请接收着向URCE汇报，以上。”

 

“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
弗朗西斯瞄了一眼沉默的亚瑟，又瞄了一眼坐在操作台前的三位博士：  
“……所谓的毁灭性攻击方式到底是什么？”  
“我不曾听说这个区域有过大爆炸阿鲁。”  
“确实……”亚瑟不由地轻敲着座椅的金属把手，发出轻微的当当声，“如果是曾经有过大爆炸的话，Rus·Viking的名字一定会被大家知道的。”  
大爆炸属于严重事故，即使不是恰巧在附近的船舰，也会从总部发来的即使消息中得知，因此毁灭性攻击肯定不是大爆炸这个观点一开始就被认可了。  
“那么……要怎么毁灭呢阿鲁？”  
王耀顿了顿：  
“而且，我想知道，为什么这个信号要加密呢阿鲁？”  
“是怕被敌人截获吧。”  
伊万终于离开了奋斗了半个小时的操作台，想也不想地拿过王耀面前的茶杯喝了一口：  
“如果这个信号落入到了Zero区的敌人手里，我们假定那与攻击Rus·Viking号是同一方，那么信号加密也许可以让这段警告信号幸免于难……”  
“这样我们就可以接收到警告了……”马修喃喃自语起来，“可是毁灭性的，到底是怎样的攻击？”  
亚瑟又敲了敲把手：  
“那一段杂音，听起来似乎是第二重加密？”

 

“找到了————！”  
众人被另一边的操作台所传来的声音吓了一跳，只见阿尔正噼里啪啦地操作着复杂的数据：  
“Rus·Viking号，URCE的Top级旗舰，噢看起来还和我们的小兰利是同一个级别呢。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，你就不能简短地讲吗，你找到了什么？”  
阿尔回头瞥了瞥亚瑟舰长，便马上像发现新奇事物一样地开始朗读：  
“Rus·Viking号，失踪于19个月前，搭载人员为丁马克、诺威以及贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳博士。”

 

→某犬的注释←  
【注11#】Rus·Viking——现实地说，Rus，即俄斯人（后世的俄罗斯也是从此而来），Viking即大家熟知的维京人，都是北欧海盗的著名支派。俄斯人是定居在东欧和瑞典的北欧海盗，维京人则定居于挪威。本文里的Rus·Viking的命名我想大家都明白是指谁了


	6. 【第六章】Silence

【第六章】Silence

 

即使是我的泪，也再不能改变丝毫。

 

Separation。

 

想要找到你，想要去往你所在的地方，为此，我愿沉睡多年。

 

Langley•Kirkland号与其他一切航行在茫茫宇宙中的船舰一样，需要由动力舱额外提供电力以满足日常照明需求，但是在过去几十年的最新研究里，URCE总部得到的结论是人类由于上千年的生活习惯，始终不能适应24小时连续的光线照明，因此Langley•Kirkland号上的灯光照明依然会按照地球上24小时的规律而变化。  
虽然按照过去相对论的结论，在宇宙中的船舰本身是不可能保持与地球时间同步的，但是船舰本身的照明依然保证了其独立的24小时。  
就有如一个独立的小星球。

 

伊万就着监视屏所散发的微弱光线操作着各种系统，监视屏发出的轻微的嗡嗡声在不大的指挥室内显得枯燥，却让人安心，至少他是这么认为的。  
寂静，他知道，是他害怕的，也是，他习惯的。  
监视屏仍在进行着不间断的监视，以及今天早上截获的加密信号的解密工作。从截获信号开始，整整20个小时里，所有的技术都对这段信号发出令人沮丧的失败提示。  
信号里的男人所说的Rus·Viking号，如此听来，似乎已经在19个月前遭到了毁灭，伊万不由顿了顿手里的工作——  
摆在他面前的，传入他耳中的声音，是来自一个已逝多时的人。  
这样的认知让他不由得背脊发寒，而且，觉得有趣。虽然这样的感觉也许会让人觉得自己是一个可怕的人，但是无所谓，他想。  
监视屏的光线照亮了小小的范围，而在范围的边缘，是正睡得香沉的阿尔和马修，伊万扭头看时看到了阿尔的不雅睡姿。  
指挥室的门被轻轻地推开了，伊万回头继续着自己的工作，早已不需要去确认来人是谁：  
“你果然还在这里阿鲁。”  
伊万在对方看不见的地方笑了笑：  
“现在还是执勤时间，不是吗？”  
王耀指了指身边的两个人：  
“他们呢？”  
“我只是接班，你看见的那位睡相极其不佳的笨蛋今天已经超时工作6个小时了。”

 

轻轻拉开了椅子坐在伊万身边，王耀安静注视着监视屏上不断变换的数据与不停出现的操作失败的提示。  
空气里再度回归到了只有嗡嗡的机械之声。  
也不知过了多久，伊万的声音轻柔而低沉地回荡着：  
“这看起来像是回到了过去。”  
王耀扭头看着被监视屏的光线映照的侧脸，那是一种柔和中带着虚幻的线条，他扯出一抹笑容，像是嘲笑，又像是沉思：  
“有些怀念呢阿鲁。”  
伊万这回笑出了声：  
“明明是主动离开的人，却在这里说怀念过去吗？”  
“噢伊万，听起来你似乎过了那么久还是不能理解我的话……”王耀不再看着他，“你在恨我？”  
“……我习惯了一个人。”  
“没有人会习惯孤独的，不过，”他顿了顿，“除了你。”  
“……”  
“伊万，其实你一直都在恨我，不是吗？”王耀扭头看了看身后睡着的人，“就连你在研究院笼络了像我这样的人以此与阿尔弗雷德针锋相对，不也是因为恨他吗？”  
“小耀，我不知道除了针对阿尔弗雷德这个白痴以外，原来我还恨你。”  
伊万笑得无辜，然而对方只是轻轻地叹气：  
“你厌恶拥有朋友的人，只是因为你是孤独的。”

 

我曾尝试协助你，然而最后的最后，我放弃了。

 

“当初和我一样，来到你身边，与你一起参与航舰技术研究并且处处与阿尔弗雷德竞争的那些人，到最后都走了吧。”  
伊万这次不再回应了，唯有王耀淡淡的叹息徘徊着：  
“因为到了最后，我们都放弃了……你的眼里除了恨，就没有别的了。”

 

因为你的眼里，根本没有任何人。

 

只有那么一瞬间，伊万停下了双手，然而也就只有那么一瞬间，王耀注意到，尔后便又是漫长的沉默与繁杂的操作。  
监视屏不断出现的失败提示，宛如没有尽头的沉寂。

 

“啊……”  
门口处突然传来了声音，王耀扭头看着借着走廊的照明而显得逆光的人，笑了：  
“亚瑟，晚上好阿鲁。”  
“晚上好……我没想到你在这里，”亚瑟轻轻地举了举手上的托盘，“因此……”  
王耀看了一眼托盘上热氲弥漫的三杯红茶：  
“没有关系，我想我也该是时候睡了。”  
“噢不必了，”亚瑟皱着眉头瞥了一眼一旁睡得半死的阿尔和马修，露出绅士般的笑：  
“我想这样的话，应该足够我们三人了。”

 

深夜的红茶聚会。

 

王耀抿了一口淡香的红茶，视线的余角偷偷地注意到了凑向阿尔熟睡的脸的亚瑟，这位绅士般不可侵犯的舰长此刻的祖母绿眼眸里，扬起了温柔的暖流。  
他不由地流露出了一抹微笑。  
曾经我也傻得只能在对方熟睡之时悄悄凑近，王耀想着，瞥了一眼身边注视着监视屏的伊万。  
最后的叹息落在了无声的国度。

 

“啊————？！”  
早晨的指挥室里回荡着充满元气却又带着惊讶的呼喊，接着便是亚瑟舰长命令一般的语气：  
“阿尔弗雷德，麻烦你收回你那没出息的声音！”他抱起了双臂，“一直都无法解开信号的加密程序，我身为舰长，为了兰利号的安全而不得不下达这样的命令。”  
“喂喂，”阿尔此时难得地放下了手里的汉堡包，“为了兰利号的安全是吗，可是我认为你的语气里充满了对我的不屑！”  
亚瑟挑起了眉：  
“就算是吧，阿尔弗雷德，总之我已经命令马修去冷冻舱进行操作。”（注12#）  
“噢天呐，上帝保佑这位舰长身上没有一种名为冲动的魔鬼。”  
阿尔瞪了一眼亚瑟，自暴自弃地坐回了椅子上心情恶劣地啃起了汉堡包早餐。  
亚瑟神经质地理了理已经整齐无暇的衣领：  
“总之，我们需要一个解码方面的专家，刚好在兰利号运载的专家中有值得我们信赖的一位。”  
阿尔把双脚搭在了操作台上：  
“那你倒是说说这位值得信赖的专家是谁。”  
“如果你急于向他表示你的欣喜的话，阿尔弗雷德，我认为把双脚搭在操作台上并不是很好的表达方式。”  
“这只是不礼貌的表达方式，我猜你是想这么说吧，柯克兰舰长。”  
“阿尔弗雷德——！”  
“好好好，上帝啊，请把你忠实的管家随便放在什么贵族的家好了，”举起手打断了亚瑟的话，阿尔努了努嘴，“那么现在可以告诉我，你未经大家商量便决定解除冷冻的那位专家是谁了吗？”  
亚瑟瞪了瞪那双摆在操作台上的脚：  
“URCE士官学院的解码专家，提诺·维那莫依宁，这样你满意了吗琼斯先生？”  
“噢，等等，亚瑟……”阿尔夸张地跳了起来，“你是说……谁？”  
“提诺·维那莫依宁。”  
“……”  
“请问你皱眉头表达的是什么意思？”  
“……喂，那个……”阿尔难得地支支吾吾起来，“亚瑟，难得就没有别的你可以信赖的专家了吗？”  
亚瑟扬了扬手里的关于冷冻舱内的成员名单：  
“URCE士官学院最值得信赖的解码专家，就是这位维那莫依宁先生。”

 

下一刻，指挥室因为某位从早上开始就聒噪不已的人的闭嘴而变得安静起来，所有人都有些不可思议地看着阿尔弗雷德咧开难看的笑容，沉默良久。  
最后阿尔选择了默默地回头继续着解码的操作，余下所有的成员疑惑不已。  
王耀抬眼的时候，不小心瞥见了亚瑟舰长略略委屈的表情隐藏在了红茶的烟氲中。  
原来如此阿鲁。  
他的心情立即因为得到了重要情报而开心起来：  
一个别扭的傻瓜因为不想对方熬夜而下的命令吗，听起来可真够令人心跳加速的阿鲁。

 

可惜的是，虽然有些尴尬但气氛明显还算不错的指挥室，在下一句话的出现后，变得愁云惨淡。  
伊万敲了敲手上的操作台：  
“琼斯先生，很抱歉，我刚刚好像发现你把信号删除了？”  
“啊是的，布拉金斯基先生，恭喜你发现了这样一个事实，而且准确地说这是因为我的输入错误与你正在进行的程序向冲突而引起的。”  
然后两人的操作台上突然出现了亚瑟的巨大阴影：  
“阿——尔——弗——雷——德——你——把——信——号——删——除——了——？”  
“…………”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →某犬的注释←  
> 【注12#】冷冻舱——在这文里面，已经提到了Langley•Kirkland号的任务是搭载专家前往另一个星球进行研究，而出于总部的考虑，这段时间里船舰本身只需要常规编制人员进行航行操作即可，专家们可处于冷冻阶段等待到达的一天。而舰长拥有解除冷冻的权力。另外，常规编制人员以及阿尔他们3位博士军阶的人，任务也仅仅是运送，而不需要在星球上研究……听起来好像是司机哟～


	7. 【第七章】Blind

【第七章】Blind

 

那个你离开的早晨，早已在我记忆里模糊成了千百个离别的、普通的早晨，一如往昔。  
假如我伸出了手，又或是我能察觉什么，你现在，又会在哪里？

 

Separation。

 

想要找到你，想要去往你所在的地方，为此，我愿沉睡多年。

 

“你们好，我是URCE士官学院的提诺·维那莫依宁，很高兴能与大家见面，”站在众人面前的是一个有些瘦小的男人。  
他的笑容，看起来并非是官方性的，而是一种非常让人温暖的笑。  
那大概，就是温柔吧。  
亚瑟这样想着，略带着歉意地笑笑：  
“维那莫依宁先生……”  
“是？”  
亚瑟舰长有史以来第一次觉得难以开口了：  
“事情就是这样，我想我刚刚已经解释过了，本来是有一段加密信号需要你来解码的，但是……”他忍不住狠狠地怒瞪了一眼阿尔，“因为某位白痴的缘故，这段信号被删除了……”他又恼怒地皱起来眉头，“但是我们会继续捕捉信号的。”  
“这样啊……”被擅自解开冷冻却因为突发状况而面对尴尬局面的提诺倒是毫不在意，“但是曾经捕捉过的信号会因为轨迹和频率的关系而很容易被再度捕获，那么到时候如果需要我帮忙的话，请一定要通知我。”  
“好的，”亚瑟绅士地点点头，“那么，马修，你去安排一下维那莫依宁先生的房间。”  
在转身离开的时候，提诺敬了一个标准而友好的礼：  
“你们可以叫我提诺。”

 

亚瑟目送着这个可以称为“新加入”的成员，无奈地叹起气来，自然，我们的亚瑟舰长是不会忘记这样的尴尬是谁造成的，他挑起眉表示极大的愤怒：  
“阿尔弗雷德——！”  
阿尔露出了“啊又来了”的表情，原本摆在身后的手不由地骚了骚他本来就凌乱不堪的头发：  
“是是是，这次是我的失误，但是我也不是有意的。”  
“对于兰利号来说，不管你是不是有意，这段信号也许是一个可以确保我们安全通过Zero区的信号，上帝看看他的那位琼斯博士都干了什么？”亚瑟抱起双臂：  
“我是不是该为研究院默哀一下？”  
“噢亚瑟，我倒是很想为你的擅自决定而默哀，所以我似乎可以把这次意外归结为你的错误决定而导致我的注意力散失。”  
“注意力散失？”亚瑟发出一声冷笑，“难道总部没有教会你注意力该怎样集中这种常识性的能力吗？还是说作为一个笨蛋，这不是一个应当具备的能力？”  
“你——！”  
“我现在不得不对你进行处罚。”  
“啊——？”阿尔夸张地双手一下子撑在桌面上，“处罚？为了这样一小段信号？”  
“是为了一段有可能使我们避免危险的信号！”  
亚瑟拉开指挥室的门的时候，努力克制着自己的手不要因为过于愤怒而颤抖：  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，从现在开始，3天之内不得踏入指挥室！”

 

大门关上的一瞬间，指挥室毫无意外地回荡着阿尔愤怒如野兽般的吼叫：  
“粗眉混蛋————！恶魔————！愿上帝诅咒你————！”

 

无论是URCE士官学院还是研究院，即使分歧多得如同宇宙的恒星，但是有一点是两者共有的教学教义，那就是把执勤视作“有存在价值的活动”。  
也就是说，无论是士官学院毕业，还是研究院毕业，所有参与这场探索宇宙的庞大计划的人，都对自己的工作怀有极大的热忱，以及责任心。  
因此，对兰利号上的所有人而言，“禁止执勤”和“否认这位航载人员的存在”简直没什么两样，就如同这个人在这艘船舰上失去了地位，甚至，失去了被人们可视的存在。  
也就无怪乎在亚瑟下达“禁止执勤3天”这样的命令后，留在指挥室的阿尔会变得如此狂怒。  
以破格录取的耀眼资格进入研究院，并且常年与伊万展开令所有人不得不为之瞩目的竞争，无论是学术层面还是技术层面都有着骄人的成果，这样的阿尔弗雷德却被舰长实行“否认存在”般的处罚。  
弗朗西斯摊开双手作出了总结：  
“亚瑟最近真是越来越狠毒了……”  
他看了看站在一边依旧瞪着早已关闭的大门的阿尔：  
“小阿尔，这段时间你还是乖乖的吧。”  
言罢，考虑到面前的这个男人毕竟是拥有格斗技术的，弗朗西斯连忙随口编了一个理由溜出了酝酿着低沉气压的指挥室。  
一旁落单的维多利求助似的看了看王耀，后者也只好讪讪地笑笑：  
“啊抱歉，我觉得该是时候去和维多利准备午饭了。”

 

偌大的指挥室只余下伊万若无其事地站在阿尔身边，四面墙上满墙的监视屏依旧运作，仿佛什么事都没有发生。  
“琼斯先生，我记得舰长说的是从现在开始你不能踏进指挥室哦。”  
这样说着，伊万带上了一丝嘲笑的意味，毫无疑问招来了身边的人的强烈反应，下一刻，领口便被狠狠地拽紧了。  
不由地向后退的同时因为碰击而使桌子发出厚重金属独有的沉闷之声，伊万镇定地看着那双略略泛起了青色血管的手，尽管那双手的力度之大，超出了他的预料范围。  
阿尔用着让人难以置信的低沉的嗓音哑哑地低吼：  
“伊万，你明明知道我这是为了什么！”  
那双湛蓝色的眼眸隐藏在金阳的发色下，明暗难辨，伊万只是扯扯嘴角：  
“那又如何……可惜你搞错了，我不是亚瑟。”

 

单调的机械运行声掩不住男人愤怒的沉重呼吸，不知过了多久，才闷闷地回荡着他的声音：  
“来和我打一场吧！”  
“……乐意奉陪。”

 

“所以你和伊万就在指挥室里打了2个小时？”弗朗西斯努着嘴以示再也忍不住想要狂笑的冲动，“我说阿尔，如果你真的还有多余的精力倒不如替小兰利打扫打扫啊。”  
说着话的同时，弗朗西斯还在喉咙里发出了被压抑的笑声。  
而作为被嘲笑的对象却能毫不在意地继续着进食汉堡包大业的世界第一人，阿尔只是嘴里嚼着涂满了酱料的肉片发出含糊不清的语句，当然，如果能无视此刻他脸上青一块紫一块的现实的话，这样的场面看起来很稀疏平常，几乎和自从阿尔登上兰利号开始的每一个早晨如出一辙。  
弗朗西斯向一旁的维多利打了个响指：  
“亲爱的，请给我一杯红酒。”  
“拜托你那恶心的语气最好只对红酒说去，红酒混蛋。”  
“啊？！维多利，谁教会你这个词的？”  
然而维多利只是转身走出了餐厅。

 

是的，从昨天被舰长下令禁止进入指挥室的阿尔，现在唯一眷恋的地方大概就只剩下餐厅了。  
“不过，琼斯先生，这样真不要紧吗？”坐在阿尔对面的提诺一副担心的模样，“难道不需要去医务室一趟吗？”  
“提诺你就不必担心了，哥哥我可是见证着这个白痴的成长呢～”弗朗西斯抢先了一步，“这位白痴在研究院的时候可是天天都在和伊万掐架吧？”  
提诺做出了一般人会有的反应，他的高声表示了他的惊讶：  
“咦——？”  
弗朗西斯似乎陷入了回忆：  
“如果说是为了各自对于研究项目的不同见解而吵得不可开交也就罢了，好吧就算是为此而大打出手，这对于士官学院和研究院而言也没什么大不了的。”  
他抛出了一个白眼：  
“可是我们的阿尔弗雷德和伊万可是一天两头、噢不，差不多是时时刻刻地为着鸡毛蒜皮的事情而掐架哟～”  
作为这段光荣历史的主角，阿尔终于忍不住了：  
“你的语气听起来就像是在埋怨一样！”  
“噢阿尔，如果你的白痴行为没有严重影响哥哥我的话，至少现在你听到的是陈述的语气，而不是埋怨。”  
这一次，阿尔懒得再回应弗朗西斯，反而转头和听得一脸茫然的提诺说：  
“叫我阿尔，我还不习惯被同伴称为琼斯先生呢。”  
提诺笑笑，没有介意对方的反射弧出现的超长延迟。  
“呃……关于删除信号的事情我抱歉，”阿尔扬了扬手里的汉堡包包装纸，“那纯属意外，但这样看起来我好像是故意耍你一样，所以……呃，抱歉了。”  
“我没有介意，”提诺有些不可思议地看着阿尔开始拆开今天他的第七个汉堡包的包装，“舰长和我说了，我需要在这里等待再度捕捉信号。”  
“噢…..”

 

没有人知道阿尔那苦恼的语气意味着什么。

 

“你……”阿尔难得地吃着汉堡包还咬字清晰，“是为了什么要申请登上兰利号？”  
“啊？”  
“小兰利所运载的专家们有一半是出于被总部调遣的，还有一半是出于自愿申请的……难道我看的资料有错？”  
“喂喂，阿尔，你到底背着我们看了多少资料啊？”  
阿尔没有理睬半途插嘴的弗朗西斯，湛蓝的眼眸映出有些窘迫的提诺：  
“提诺你是自愿的吧？”  
“啊，是的……”提诺笑了，还带着微微的羞意，“我、我有一个重要的人已经前往Σ星了，我是去找他的。”  
阿尔埋头继续啃着汉堡包，因此声音传出来时显得有些闷闷不乐，抑或是这才是原貌：  
“是吗……这趟旅程会持续很久，也就是说你要在冷冻舱里呆上好几年，还是说你愿意浪费时间？”  
“我不认为是浪费时间，我有很久没有看见我的那个朋友了。”

 

不知是因为光线，抑或是什么，提诺的脸看起来有些逆光，朦胧间是一抹淡淡而坚定的笑：  
“我想见他，所以只是睡上几年而已，我愿意登上兰利号。”

 

阿尔没有再说话，只余下一丝若有若无的叹气回荡在无人知晓的角落。  
不知出自于谁。  
不知为了谁。

 

想要找到你，想要去往你所在的地方，为此，我愿沉睡多年。

 

【要求我的心回赠你的心，  
已经，太迟了。】

 

——泰戈尔《园丁集》Chapter.37


	8. 【第八章】Wound

【第八章】Wound

 

在探索宇宙这样的庞大计划里，不确定因素以及危险的存在简直就可以称得上多如牛毛，URCE为此已经研究了好几个世纪，从动力、照明再到恒温等等的问题都逐一破解，然而回顾这段历史，唯一还不能完全按照人类的安排而被改进的，大概就只剩下医疗这个棘手的的问题了。  
无论是疾病还是受伤，以现在人类的技术始终不能做到百分之一百的避免，而一个全能的医疗人才几乎是不存在的，即使存在，也是少之又少。因此人们自然而然的、如同过去他们所做的一样，转而求助于机械。  
能够处理一切伤病的机械，在最初一个庞然大物，让人们想起了一个古老的故事——电脑在最初被发明之时也是同样的庞大。（注12#）  
如今，全能的医疗机械也遇到这个宿命。  
而如同这个古老的历史所展示的那样，解开这个宿命的人总会出现的。所不同的是，解开这个宿命的人，这一次有两个。  
研究院的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，以及伊万·布拉金斯基。  
这两个人各自提出了不同的“简化机械”的方案，并且在不久以后被人们融会贯通地应用在庞大的、最初的医疗机械中。  
当然这两个从一见面就水火不容的家伙自然不会公开地承认对方“在我的研究里作出了巨大贡献”，如果有一天他们其中一个人这么说了，那真是天塌一般的戏剧性场面。

 

顶尖的技术都会被应用在顶尖的船舰上——这是URCE一贯的原则。

 

王耀想到这些的时候，他正按照系统提示操作着医疗室里的医疗床，系统的自动操作和提示已经达到了根本无需担心他是否拥有医疗常识的程度。如今的医疗床已经浓缩得只剩下一个屏幕、一张床，以及若干测试仪器而已。  
仔细想来，兰利号有一半的新技术是由阿尔和伊万“一起”研究而成的，想到这里，他不由地瞄了一眼安静地躺在医疗床上的伊万，然后笑出了声：  
“如何，伊万，这医疗床还好吧，这可是你的研究成果阿鲁哟。”  
伊万摸了摸嘴角边的一块青紫：  
“毫无感想。”  
王耀点击着屏幕读取结果：  
“这个可爱的小机器说，你出现了多处皮下出血，产生了出血凝聚……”他夸张地张大了嘴巴，“这看起来好像挺严重的阿鲁。”  
他离开了屏幕俯身看着躺在床上的伊万：  
“不过就目前看来，你也就是拥有了一身瘀青而已，你觉得这样的术语听起来是为了骇人听闻吗阿鲁？”  
“我个人意见是，这是为了听起来比较学术化。”  
王耀像一个顽皮的孩子看见自己钟爱的玩具一般笑出了声：  
“你的眼睛看起来像极了熊猫阿鲁。”  
“是吗，”这回伊万坐了起来，“那也就只是左眼而已。”  
王耀索性一屁股坐在了伊万身边：  
“我听说你和阿尔在研究院的时候就是天天打架阿鲁。”  
“不是，”伊万笑得有些像低气压来临，“用打架这个词太低水平了，准确地说，是搏斗吧。”  
“啊——亏你们能够这样长年累月地搏斗，”王耀耸耸肩，“换作是我的话，那简直就是受罪。”  
“这样我觉得挺有趣的。”  
王耀扭头看了看他：  
“真虚伪，你当真觉得这样很有趣阿鲁？”  
伊万眯起了眼，这让他看起来有些令人不寒而栗：  
“我不会对小耀说谎的。”  
“真感动阿鲁，”王耀笑笑，“我该这么回应你吗？”  
王耀知道，伊万那双紫色的眼眸又靠近了一些：  
“你从一开始就选择不相信我。”  
“那是因为你从一开始就选择对我说谎。”  
“哦？”

 

然后是凑近的唇，落在另一双唇上。  
伊万哑着嗓音说：  
“我从未骗你，从一开始我就说过了，我爱你，可惜你不相信。”  
极近的距离下，王耀似乎听到了回音在耳：  
“可惜你以为你说的是实话。”  
最后，他推开了伊万：  
“你能用这句话骗得了你自己，但是骗不了我。”

 

随着门自动关上的轻触声，医疗室再度陷入了安静的氛围中。  
伊万挂着一抹意义不明的笑，看着那扇早已关闭的门，良久，才又躺了回去。  
长长的呼气。

 

“你从以前开始，就没有打算相信我……小耀。”

 

信，或不信。  
爱，或不爱。  
欺骗者，到底是谁？  
在他闭上眼的瞬间，这些都显得有些沉重，又有些无所谓，伊万干脆睡了起来。

 

倘若有两种枪让人们选择去使用和进一步研究的话，其一是质量较大但是稳定性强、回填时间短，其二是质量轻便但是稳定性差、回填时间长，那么，人们会选择谁？  
URCE士官学院、研究院以及所有船舰，选择了前者。  
而被选择后进行了无数次改良的、被称为“高聚枪”的手持武器如今正一遍一遍地射击、回填，以命中目标。  
高聚枪，全称高聚能散激枪，使用的是可调节强度的高聚能激光，虽然由于激光形成的技术问题而使得枪身重量超出了一般的枪支，但这并不能成为难道阿尔的因素。  
轻松地拿起，精准的射击，阿尔凝视着准星和虚拟的目标光点，在散激光射出时发出的“滋滋”声中，兰利号上所配备的所有射击训练程序都已经被这个男人攻破了好几回了。  
昏暗的光线中，只有散激光的微弱白亮映出了他一脸的不耐。  
“嘟——提示，A级训练结束。”  
系统传来的提示音在金属围墙的回绕下显得异常的冰冷，阿尔看也不看屏幕便随手操作起来。  
“嘟——提示，A级训练开始。”  
然后便又是一阵紧接一阵的白亮的光芒，映着整个训练室的明明灭灭。

 

从白昼坠入黑暗，一秒的距离。

 

视线被对面墙壁上的虚拟目标光点所占据，阿尔再一次瞄准射击，随后长长的舒了一口气：  
“要看就进来看吧。”  
倚在门边的人一如既往地环抱着双臂：  
“我在这里并不影响你。”  
“站了半个小时，不累吗？”  
亚瑟冷笑：  
“我以为你没看见我。”  
“噢…..”阿尔努了努嘴，“我是没看见你，但是我就知道你在。”  
无人回答。

 

亚瑟依旧倚在门边，冰冷的金属质感让他有些厌恶。  
他觉得该说些什么，张开的嘴，却说不出想说的话，令人生厌的认知：  
“我只是来看看被处罚的人都在干些什么，这是舰长的义务。”  
“嘟——提示，A级训练结束。”  
系统的提示音此刻显得有些突兀，宛如强行中断了一段本就尴尬的对话。  
这一次，阿尔长久地没有去继续着操作，因而系统再度响起毫无感情波澜的声音：  
“请输入指示。”  
阿尔看着面前因为没有了虚拟光点而变得漆黑的墙壁：  
“你来就是为了对我重复处罚这个词？”  
“……阿尔弗雷德，我真不知道你在想什么。”  
语气里，有着的无奈，有着的悲凉：  
“从你离开的那天开始我就不知道你在想什么，你想要的是什么……”  
亚瑟苦笑的表情隐在了黑暗中。

 

长久的沉默，成为了他们之间看不见的伤口，或是，鸿沟。

 

“请输入指示。”

 

我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头，  
它却辗伤了我的胸膛……

 

没有尽头的沉默，我所见过的最大的伤口。

 

“请输入指示。”

 

回头，微敞的门边，失去了那人的踪影。  
阿尔放下了手里的枪，手心染上了枪身的冰冷，冷彻心骨。  
最后他伸出了手进行操作，结束了那重复着重复的冰冷语音。  
“输入指示为结束训练，请进行确认。”  
就连叹气也做不到，他只好蹲了下来，试图缩在笼罩着室内的阴影中，金阳的头发被抓得凌乱，连皮肉都在生疼。  
却还是阻止不了内心想要狂吼的冲动。  
“输入指示为结束训练，请进行确认。”

 

【如果有一天你知道了我所谓的背叛的真正原因……】

 

“输入指示为结束训练，请进行确认。”

 

没有感情的提示。  
波澜怒惊的烦躁。

 

无人知晓的内心默默伤泣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →某犬的注释←  
> 【注12#】一个古老的故事——根据这SF文的设定，如今这些人生活的年代距离电脑被发明，确实已经有若干世纪了，基本上等于现在我们回想一下工业革命什么的


	9. 【第九章】Idiot

【第九章】Idiot

 

我渴望着告诉你最真实的话语  
可我不敢，怕你不信  
因此，我用谎言伪装它们  
讲着心中相反的意思  
我让自己的痛苦显得可笑  
因为我害怕你这样做

 

——泰戈尔《园丁集》Chapter.41

 

“亚瑟————”  
他永远记得曾经有这样的声音，在藤蔓与红砖之间回荡着的男孩的声音：  
“亚瑟，你听我说。”  
那双幼小而永远温暖的手，总是急切地想要拉起自己的手，宛如一直站在舞台旁等待着聚光灯投下的一刻：  
“大家都说英雄需要勇气，”他看见阿尔皱起的小小鼻子，眼前的他还是一个什么事都不肯放过询问机会的孩子，“可是，勇气能让英雄做什么呢？”  
亚瑟觉得这个问题过于深奥，以至于连自己也不得不放下手里的工作，认认真真地想着。  
最后他露出最柔和的微笑，伸手揉乱了小阿尔的头发：  
“勇气能让英雄无所畏惧。”  
小阿尔湛蓝的眼眸里充满了期待与好奇：  
“那么勇气能让我保护你吗，亚瑟？”

 

I long to tell you the truest words Ihave to say to you……

 

“呼————”  
安静的房间里响起了被子被猛地拉扯的声音，亚瑟蒙住了头，紧闭的双眼似乎是为了驱逐脑海里不断回响的声音。  
孩子的声音。  
自己的声音。  
过去的声音……  
然而，在感到窒息感降临之前，他还是选择地拉开被子，抬眼看了看床边的电子显示钟，估测着自己在结束执勤后休息了多长时间。  
事实上，他比谁都清楚，就连闭眼都得不到安宁的元凶，不过是那样的一句话，连质问都算不上却敲击着他的神经的一句话：  
【你来就是为了对我重复处罚这个词？】  
柯克兰舰长可以回答说：是的。  
那么，亚瑟的回答呢？  
仰躺着的视线里是单调无纹的厚重金属制造的天花板，他长长的叹气，似乎又因过于沉重而压在胸膛。  
继而再也说不出任何的言语。  
尽管这样的话已经过去了三天，却仍刻骨的压抑，铭心的惆怅。

 

But I dare not, being afraid that you would not believe them ……

 

不是的，不是的，不是的。  
想要这么告诉对方，却失去了语言。  
任谁都会懊恼万分的失败。

 

想要问他为何毫不解释删除信号的原因，想要问他置大家的安全而不顾的原因，想要问他面对处罚异于往昔的默默承受……  
甚至想要问他，为何离开，为何背叛。  
所有的所有，一切的为什么，到最后，不过都是一句话——

 

想要知道你的真实。

 

却在一次又一次的沉默与抵触似的防御中亲手埋葬着自己的语言。

 

That is why I disguise them in untruth, saying the contrary of what I mean……

 

【那么勇气能让我保护你吗，亚瑟？】

 

他知道这个问题始终没有答案，因为那样的午后，他给予他的，只是一个宠溺却无言的微笑。

 

因为那样的他，深信自己不需要保护。  
曾经的亚瑟·柯克兰，URCE士官学院的佼佼者，根本就不需要一个来自孩子的保护，尽管那让他觉得温暖，但是，是的，他不需要。  
假如这个问题再一次摆在面前呢，亚瑟苦涩地笑笑，他只希望勇气能够让他坦诚。  
或者说，让那个整天幻想自己能够主宰世界的阿尔弗雷德也能够坦诚。  
这样就好，这样就足够了。  
长时间地让肩膀远离被子的庇护，亚瑟没来由地冷得抖了一下，在他准备重新盖上被子进入又一个难以入眠的艰难时刻的时候，手边的通讯器却“嘟——”地响起了。  
他安静地等着通讯器自动传来声音，他的直觉告诉他，某个白痴又惹事了。  
然后他听见提诺在通讯器的另一头有些慌张地说：  
“亚瑟，”——是的，他允许大家这么叫他——“呃，能来一下指挥室吗？阿尔弗雷德和伊万又打起来了。”

 

十秒的安静。  
二十秒的安静。  
三十秒的安静。  
最后是一声低沉的诅咒，亚瑟抓了一把头发，怀着对阿尔的满腹怨恨穿起了制服。

 

I making my pain appear absurd, afraid that you should do so.

 

“我现在不得不怀疑琼斯先生在研究院的时候还没有学会如何克制把自己的愚蠢想法付诸行动的能力，噢，还是说琼斯先生所有的想法都是愚蠢的？”  
一记重重的上钩拳，正中下巴。  
“啊啊？我看是你还没有学会教训吧，在研究院的时候被我揍得还不够惨吗，布拉金斯基先生？难道我记忆里被我打倒在地的你，是我的错觉？”  
一脚力气奇大的飞踢，正中膝盖。  
“我想一定是琼斯先生你的错觉吧，我的记忆里可是琼斯先生你的满嘴鲜血哟。”  
“布拉金斯基先生，我不得不提醒你那一次如果不是我的善良告诉我要拉你一把，你早就摔下楼梯了吧。”  
“啊哈哈哈琼斯先生，那真是谢谢你的善良了。”  
——完全没有半点感谢之心的杀气。  
“啊哈哈哈布拉金斯基先生，我也是不得不真心地感谢你多年来的照顾。”  
——明显不是真心的道谢，展露无疑的杀气。  
亚瑟看着眼前的一片混乱，感到了来自太阳穴的疼痛。  
如果不是URCE总部明令禁止船舰上进行拳击这样的运动，在场的所有人都会相信他们看见的是超级重量拳击决赛。  
而且是没有规则限制的那种。  
指挥室的桌子早就被踢翻在某个角落，连带着文件也都全数铺在了地上，有好几张文件现在还在两个野蛮人的脚下凄惨地遭受着被踩踏的命运。  
地上的透明液体，似乎是来自被打碎的杯子。  
隔着面前两个扭打的人的肩膀看去，亚瑟看见提诺努力劝解未果后一脸担心的模样，以及弗朗西斯揉着太阳穴的困扰表情。

 

URCE士官学院经常能够听见这样的新闻：研究院的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯与伊万·布拉金斯基又因为小得如同毛发一般的小事打得难分难解了。  
因此这样的新闻后面总会紧接着这两个人接下来又被医院强行留医的趣闻。  
三天前才又打得鼻青脸肿，亚瑟觉得，也许他们两个永远都不知道何为教训。  
亚瑟对着身边观战的王耀小声地说了什么，直至对方明白过来并且转身离开的时候，他才又回身拍了拍不知所措而无可奈何的马修：  
“马修，这次的起因又是什么？”  
“……呃，亚瑟，我想你还是不知道的好。”  
“所以我可以在一旁看着这两个野蛮人把指挥室毁掉？噢，马修，不要紧的，告诉我吧。”  
马修明显得犹豫着，最后看了看那双祖母绿的眼里恼怒的光芒，不得不投降：  
“好像是因为阿尔大哥太过无聊了，因此把写着魔王的字条偷偷地粘在伊万先生的背上。”

 

“什么————？！”

 

亚瑟扭头看了看搏斗的现场，阿尔已经和伊万互相掐起了脖子并且已经到了彼此都快要窒息却仍不肯松手的地步。  
伟大的亚瑟·柯克兰队长终于第一次知道了什么叫哭笑不得。  
难道说这场拳脚交加、仿佛超人大战魔王的世界大战的起因，就是因为一张小学生也会嗤笑的字条和幼稚得令人不敢相信的恶作剧手法？  
马修担心地看着亚瑟的嘴角抽搐起来，他小声地补充：  
“亚瑟先生……”  
亚瑟觉得自己该做些什么，但是一想到自己阻止的一场搏斗的起因居然是这样，他实在提不起精神来。  
因此当王耀笑得有些狡猾地走到面前的时候，亚瑟只好咳嗽了几声以保持自己坚定的决心，然后接过王耀手里的一盆冰水。

 

“哗啦——————”

 

毫无疑问最先喊起来的，是阿尔，他此刻头上还残留着几块小小的冰渣：  
“亚瑟，你这是在干什么！！！”  
亚瑟走到他面前居高临下：  
“阿尔弗雷德，难道你比较希望因此再接受一次处罚？还是希望我直接写一份报告，向总部说明琼斯博士因为幼稚的恶作剧而不得不被兰利号遣回？”  
然后他不再理会张最想要解释的阿尔，侧了侧视线看着同样被冰水淋得湿透的伊万：  
“布拉金斯基博士，同时我也不得不提醒你，这里是兰利号，而不是研究院。”  
阿尔在一旁小声地哆嗦：  
“好冷……”


	10. 【第十章】Break

【第十章】Break

 

Langley•Kirkland号作为URCE所宠爱的Top级旗舰，除了拥有无论是防御还是攻击都属顶尖的技术与配备以外，全舰的各种设施都可以说是全球称羡的一等一水平。  
因此，当指挥室的独立暖气供应系统开启的瞬间，偌大的指挥室马上便如同春天的降临一般暖和，完全区别于全舰其余地方那毫无四季温差的恒温。  
由于执勤时间已经结束而提早回了房间休息的伊万自然是幸运的，阿尔从心底爆发出了诅咒，倒霉的他不仅因冰水的淋透而冷得喷嚏连连，而且还要忍受亚瑟的怒气所带来的低气压。  
偷偷地瞄了一眼坐在指挥室的桌子旁一言不发的亚瑟，阿尔咽了咽喉。  
开玩笑，虽然受不了那样的低气压，但要他去主动打破沉默，那简直就是主动伸着脖子等待对方任意屠宰啊。  
身为世界的Hero，责任还很重大，生命可贵啊。  
这样想着，他又默默地朝亚瑟的方向再度瞄了一眼，最后决定还是继续用擦头发来掩饰自己的尴尬。  
那一头彻底湿透的金阳头发，只好接受着被主人乱揉了好几遍的命运。

 

而事实是，指挥室不仅仅是他们两人，但即使如此，因为新加入而需要熟悉舰船运作的提诺还是有很长一段时间不敢开口，他的舰长大人是怎么冷眼看着需要执勤的舰员被冰水淋成了落水狗这样的事实，他可是看在眼里的。  
平日里如同绅士一般的舰长，此刻却被阿尔气得如同被踩了尾巴的猫，而兰利号上最擅长喋喋不休而且每时每刻都精神奕奕的阿尔此刻却倒像是耷拉着耳朵的大型犬，无论怎么想，提诺都觉得这是这趟漫长的旅程里的趣事。  
因为觉得有趣而不自觉地嘴角轻扬，提诺有些内疚地看了看缩在角落里正在安静地擦着头发的阿尔，又回头看了看明显是强忍着怒气而喝着红茶的亚瑟。  
而就在他犹豫着是不是该说点什么以打破尴尬气氛的时候，指挥室的门被人推开了：  
“哎呀——”是王耀，“这里的暖气怎么好像没房间的那么暖阿鲁？”  
他假装什么事都不曾发生地坐在了桌子旁，提诺微笑着递上一杯热腾的茶：  
“布拉金斯基先生呢？”  
王耀挥了挥手：  
“你叫他伊万就好了，趁着休息的机会他绝对又会睡上一觉，”他看了一眼一旁的亚瑟，“尤其是全身泡在冰水里以后阿鲁。”  
言罢，他自顾自地笑笑。  
提诺决定假装没有看见王耀嘴边狡猾的笑：  
“不过……伊万先生和阿尔弗雷德两人的交情很好呢。”  
王耀隔着微长的制服袖子捧起了茶杯，有些吃惊地抬眼：  
“交情很好？我可不觉得互相掐得快要窒息那算是一种表达友谊的方式阿鲁。”  
“可是在我认识的人里，确实有这样的人啊。”提诺一副陷入了沉思的模样，“嗯，他们虽然也是经常拳打脚踢的，不过感情也是数一数二的好啊。”  
“这听起来真难以想象，”王耀歪了歪头，这是他思考的习惯动作，“不过我看伊万和我们眼前这位难得沉默的傻瓜之间可不仅仅是拳打脚踢阿鲁。”  
突然被王耀提起的阿尔努了努嘴：  
“认识你这么久，这还真是王耀先生你最准确的一次判断了。”  
也许是因为身上的水滴一直没有被重视，他打了个喷嚏，随后又毫无形象可言地吸着鼻子：  
“据说你还曾经寄居在那家伙家里？噢上帝才知道这是怎么一个安排。”  
“我不得不提醒你，如果上帝有时间去管理你那个不怎么准确的消息途径的话，你应该知道我那时只是合租阿鲁。”  
“看在上帝的份上——哈、哈嗤——Hero我的消息途径灵通得足以与宇宙智能生物联系。”  
“噢，拜托请不要在还没有足够证据的情况下断言有宇宙智能生物，否则研究院一定会慎重考虑你的博士称号是否妥当阿鲁。”

 

这简直如同又一场伊万与阿尔弗雷德的唇枪舌战。

 

提诺为连眉角都微微抽搐的亚瑟舰长倒了一杯刚刚泡好的红茶：  
“大家的交情都很好呢，”他似乎想起了什么，突然笑了起来，“有些羡慕啊……”  
等到回神的时候，提诺这才发现亚瑟那双祖母绿的眼眸里透露的疑惑神色，以及一旁的阿尔和王耀也暂停了似乎没有尽头的争吵而安静地看着自己：  
“啊——我、我在自言自语，哈哈，自言自语而已。”  
亚瑟隔着袅袅茶氲看着提诺窘迫的神色，笑笑：  
“但是再过不久你就可以到达目的地的，如果我的记忆没错的话，你想见的人在Σ星是吗？”  
“啊、是的……”提诺垂下了眼睫，“这样听起来很蠢，实在是抱歉。”  
“不过很奇怪啊，”王耀往两人的方向靠近了些，“为什么你和你的那位朋友，噢我想他一定是你朋友吧，为什么你们不一起出发阿鲁？”

 

Separation。

 

“我并不是在他离开的时候就知道他要出发的……”不知为何，提诺的嗓音里混着些许的感伤：  
“他只是和平常一般与我告别，不久我才收到他的消息，说他正在前往Σ星。”  
“为什么阿鲁？”  
“啊……”提诺笑笑，有些苦涩，“大概是因为他知道我不想他去Σ星吧，因为……”  
“哈嗤————！”  
阿尔揉揉鼻子，耸肩的时候难掩着因为寒冷而发抖的模样：  
“抱歉，我只是忍不住……”他咧嘴笑笑，“你们继续好了。”  
然后他把手往制服上蹭了蹭。  
亚瑟如大家所料的白了他一眼：  
“阿尔弗雷德，虽然兰利号上没有列明保持清洁的规定，但是我希望研究院曾经教会你什么是个人清洁。”  
“那我倒想看看士官学院是不是都在教育它的学生在处理争端的时候可以使用冰水这样该死的玩意？”  
“所以我因此就必须忍受你像白痴一样在这里把头发揉得乱七八糟的？而且这个白痴居然还因为房间太脏这样的理由而找不到替换衣服？！”  
亚瑟夸张地皱起了眉毛，一副忍无可忍的神色“呼”地站了起来，伸手抓起还披在对方肩膀上的毛巾，使劲地在金阳的发上擦拭：  
“谢谢你那愚蠢的行为提醒了我在下一次祷告中要记得为研究院默哀。”  
言落，他把毛巾摔在了阿尔头上：  
“你，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，现在马上带着你那该死的喷嚏滚回你房间！”  
“这简直难以忍受，刚刚是谁硬是要求我回来执勤的？不然我现在肯定是在被窝里了！”  
“那是因为我完全没想到身为一个船舰人员居然连自己的房间都没有好好收拾，因此而没有替换衣服这样的理由听起来真是愚蠢至极！”

 

又一场争吵。  
王耀无奈而好笑地耸耸肩，托起下巴的时候他瞄了一眼刚刚被亚瑟舰长用来调高了暖气温度的遥控器，然后他笑了。  
扭头的时候，视线里是提诺眨眨眼，同样的微笑，只是有了一丝疑惑罢了。

 

“莫非你那所谓的绅士作风就是可以这样不分情况地朝着别人吼叫白痴？”  
然而亚瑟与阿尔的常规式吵架渐渐有了升级的迹象，此时的阿尔已经站了起来挥舞着双臂来表达自己的愤怒。  
即使对方比自己高了半个头而且还一副激动的样子，亚瑟却还是神色镇定地抱着双臂不甘示弱：  
“我很抱歉地告诉你，如果对象是你的话，这个称谓就实在再贴切不过了，白——痴——！”  
提诺用食指悄悄地戳了戳身边仿佛什么事也没有发生的王耀：  
“王耀先生，这个……我们是不是该阻止一下？”  
王耀轻轻地叹气：  
“如果你确实需要一个安静的环境的话。”  
他扭头看了看噪音的来源，想了想，还是开口了：  
“亚瑟，阿尔，你们能不能稍微……！”

 

“亚瑟，阿尔，你们能不能稍微……！”

 

在差点失去意识的前一刻，亚瑟只听见王耀的这句话远远地飘来，还夹杂着阿尔在自己面前不停冒出的争吵语句。  
而下一刻，他的眼前一片漆黑。  
仿佛是为了给黑暗作伴奏与烘托一般，接下来他感到厚重金属制造的地板剧烈的摇晃了几下，也许是因为惯性作用，重心有些不稳的他直直地摔向了左边。  
直直的，摔在了一个软软的物体上面，发出“咚——”的一声。  
他嗅出了一股混杂了水气的熟悉味道，在自己的周遭弥漫开来。

 

失去了照明的指挥室在地板摇晃的古怪声音里，陷入了绝对的黑暗之中。  
那是宛如漫长的创世纪前夕的混沌与绝望。  
仿佛再现了世界上从未有光的黑暗与可怕，更糟的是，指挥室、不，准确地说应该是整个兰利号的剧烈晃动依然没有结束。

 

“亚、亚瑟……发生、发生什么事了……？我们的呃……小兰利……怎么了？”  
黑暗里他听见他身下的人这么说着，肩膀所触碰的柔软物体不仅带着温暖的体温，还有止不住的来自于恐惧的颤抖以及耳朵都能听见的心跳声。  
然后他想起来了，阿尔从小就怕鬼。  
懒得职责对方明明身为科学人员却仍无视唯物论，在没有证据的情况下胡言乱语，他只是勉强地笑笑：  
“大概是闹鬼了？”  
连自己都不曾注意到自己语气里对于未知情况的一丝恐惧。  
“你、你……你别、别吓我啊……亚瑟……”  
下一刻，亚瑟感到了腰上被人紧紧地环抱着，肩窝被一个毛绒绒的圆形物体填得满满的，对方急促而带着温暖的呼吸从他的领口里窜了进来。

 

【然后这个小男孩回头一看，却发现自己的身后…….】  
【呜哇————————————————！】  
【阿、阿尔？！】  
【亚瑟居然说这种可怕的故事，亚瑟大变态————！】  
他记起来了，自己第一次给阿尔讲鬼故事的情景，回想起来，当时被吓得钻进自己怀里一夜不撒手的阿尔，才应该算是鬼哭神嚎了。  
哭得鬼哭神嚎。  
而那时无论怎么努力都环不住他的那双幼小的胳膊，现在已经成长到了能够紧紧地把他圈进怀里的程度了。  
然而不变的还是那个一遇到可怕状况就忍不住逃进他怀里的孩子气。

 

刹那间，回忆追溯的速度成了奔流的波澜，心底泛起的酸楚与甜蜜几乎要把亚瑟淹没。

 

“长这么大了还怕，你真是白长了。”  
他低声地说，最后更仿佛叹气一般：  
“白痴。”  
然后便像过去的许许多多次一样，伸出手来轻轻地拍着那个颤抖不止的背脊，尽管那比过去的孩子的背脊，要宽阔了许多。

 

Langley•Kirkland号拥有URCE精心准备的照明系统，不仅能够昼夜调节，而且其性能与设备都足以供给10年，然而这突如其来的震动却犹如割断了照明系统的生命一般。  
黑暗，与古怪的声音混杂着，人类所与生俱来的恐惧，比黑暗更可怕的，是未知。  
王耀紧紧地抓住自己面前的桌沿：  
“亚瑟，怎么到现在照明供给还不恢复阿鲁？”  
“我也不知道……”亚瑟顿了顿，“而且监视屏应该是和照明的电力互相独立的。”  
王耀向着监视屏的方向看了看，马上明白了亚瑟想要表达的问题——  
监视屏所使用的电力设备是兰利号上安全性能最好的一个，而此时连它也被漆黑所吞噬，就连应急用的照明灯也毫无反应。这一点不管是身为舰长的亚瑟，还是作为一般常规舰载人员的其他人都清楚的知道，这一次的突发状况，实在是有些不妙。  
黑暗里传来提诺强装镇定的声音：  
“是不是……有什么设备出、出了问题？”  
短暂的沉默都被黑暗拉出了长长的间隙，最后亚瑟的声音终于缓缓传来，虽然声音似乎是隔着什么而显得有些闷闷的：  
“应该是动力舱出了问题。”  
“动力舱？”  
“啊看起来是这样……”  
亚瑟试着推开搂着自己抖个不停的阿尔：  
“阿尔弗雷德，去看一下动力舱出了什么问题。”  
“喂……我、我不会被鬼吃掉的吧？”  
“你在说什么蠢话啊，快起来，监测屏下面有应急的手持照明灯。”  
“不要……”  
“阿尔弗雷德！”  
“与其被你这粗眉妖怪打死，我、我也不想被鬼吃掉……！”  
亚瑟长长地叹气，又觉得有些好笑：  
“阿尔，我陪你去好了。”

 

【真是让人头疼的孩子啊】  
曾经的自己摸着小阿尔的头，轻轻地拍了拍：  
【这样好了，我会和你一起睡的，这样就不害怕了吧】  
【……我真的不会被鬼吃掉吗？】  
【不会，因为我会一直保护你啊。】  
【……】  
【没有人会伤害我的小阿尔】

 

黑暗里传来轻微的嘶嘶索索的声音，接下来是阿尔颤抖的嗓音：  
“什、什么声音啊？”  
亚瑟差点没忍住想要笑出声来：  
“是我在找手持照明灯！”  
“喂……”  
亚瑟感到身后某个人摸索过来的动静，在抓住了他的肩膀以后，这样的动静便停止了：  
“亚瑟……鬼、鬼会吃你还是吃我啊？要是真、真的要来的话，还是先吃我好了……我可受不了它吃、吃你的模样。”  
“白——痴——！”

 

“亚瑟，我真怀疑你有没有曾经对这个家伙进行唯物论的教育阿鲁。”  
“闭、闭嘴！”

 

“啪——”  
一束白亮的光芒终于自黑暗中出现，宛如挣扎许久终于破壳而出的新苗。


	11. 【第十一章】Sin

【第十一章】Sin

 

勇气能让英雄无所畏惧  
那么勇气能让我保护你吗

 

我的挚爱……

 

Langley•Kirkland号与所有Top级船舰一样，动力舱配备了两个安全性能绝佳的隔离舱，三者如同一个不可分割的整体一般被布置在舰船的后方，占据了几乎一半的底层甲板，使用着核聚变的技术不曾间断地为这艘排空量达到9万吨的巨无霸旗舰提供强大的动力。  
然而众所周知的是，动力舱因其独一无二以及不可或缺的重要性成了船舰里的重点保护对象，加上兰利号的动力使用的是与太阳发光发热原理相同的核聚变技术。但是，核聚变的危险性大大超过了宇宙所有的动力技术（注13#），因此动力舱与船舰之间除了有A、B两个隔离舱以外，隔离舱与船舰还有一条长长的、布置了层层安全关卡的走廊。  
这条拥有最高科技的走廊里平日敏感得只要稍微有温度上的变化就会开启的照明系统因为刚刚的一场不明原因的意外而中断了电力，因此现在这条走廊已经完全被漆黑所吞噬。  
只有两道白亮的光束照出了些许的距离。  
一道笔直地直射前方，而另一道却像害怕着什么似的不停地往四周照映，映出了重重幻影的晃动。  
走廊立即显得有些影影绰绰的鬼魅。

 

亚瑟被这样的晃动弄得有些炫目，内心的烦躁驱使他不得不开口制止：  
“阿尔弗雷德，你就不能停止折磨你手上的手持照明灯吗？”  
稍微有些落在了后头的阿尔紧赶了几步，与亚瑟并肩地走在黏稠般驱逐不散的漆黑中：  
“那个……这儿可真黑啊。”

 

男人长长的叹气伴着微弱的亮光回荡在走廊冰冷的墙壁之间。  
冰冷，而寂静。  
唯有脚步声的安沉。

 

手持照明灯的灯光似乎也被这无边的黑寂所压抑，白蒙蒙的光亮里似乎被蒙上了一层朦胧的纱，变得不再清晰，无端的犹如夜色的秋气。  
每一步的前进都仿佛被安静所延长。  
就连并肩而行的人的低沉呼吸，都被放大，放大，直至清晰地传入耳畔。  
无所遁形的畏惧……

 

黑暗蒙蔽了双眼，也蒙蔽了灵敏的判断力，不知走了多长，阿尔手上的那束光亮终于渐渐平稳，磕磕碰碰似的照亮了前方。  
然后是他略略紧张却意外的低哑的声音：  
“亚瑟……如果我死了，我也不会让你知道……”  
亚瑟皱起了眉头，朝着阿尔的方向打出了光芒：  
“你被吓傻了？”  
在光亮的范围快到达男人脸颊的时候，他看见了一抹意义不明的微笑。  
然后便是眼前亮得刺眼，避无可避的阿尔也朝他对准了照明，仿佛是为了掩饰自己的尴尬，他长久的没有了声音。  
亚瑟被炫目的光刺痛着双眼，只好低下了头避开直射，语气里有些不满：  
“你又在干什么，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“……噢，没什么。”  
他感到自己的手被对方拉住了，暖暖的不再冰冷，阿尔轻轻地说：  
“我们走吧。”  
我无奈而苦闷的表情……不希望映入你的心里。

 

【如果我死了，我也不会让你知道】

 

若有若无的叹气，究竟是来自于谁？

 

我爱你，心爱的人  
请宽恕我的爱（注14#）

 

【这本书讲的，是一对恋人在一次意外的分别以后就再也没有见面了。】  
男人看了他一眼：  
【是吗？】  
【你听我说，这样不是很悲惨吗？原来以为可以再见面的，结果却从此生死永别了。】  
【哦……】  
他激动地抓紧了男人的手臂，即使这样，男人不拘言笑的表情依然没有丝毫的变化，但他却知道，男人听见了他要说的话。  
即使男人不说，他就是知道。  
【唉……如果我们这一辈子都不再见面了，那要怎么办呢？】  
短暂的沉默，他以为男人不会再有回应了，就在他即将放弃的时候，他听见了男人淡淡的回答：  
【这辈子而已】

 

“提……提诺……！”  
“啊？”  
漆黑如同吸引万物的黑洞一般吸引了他的注意力，提诺在听到身边的人的叫声以后，有些尴尬：  
“对不起，我有些走神了。”  
“没关系，”王耀若无其事地说，“我只是想要找个人聊聊，不然这样下去太无聊了阿鲁。”  
“亚瑟他们还没有弄好吗？”  
“估计还在前往动力舱的路上吧，兰利号比我们看见的大多了阿鲁。”  
王耀顿了顿：  
“你刚刚在想什么阿鲁？”  
“……我想起我和我朋友以前的一个对话，啊、不知为什么会想起呢。”  
“是什么阿鲁？”  
似乎是无聊得太久了，王耀表现出了比平日更甚的好奇心，提诺笑了：  
“那个，如果你这辈子都不能和你最爱的人见面的话，你会怎么办？”  
“努力去争取见面阿鲁。”  
意外地收到对方干脆的回答，提诺有些吃惊：  
“是、是吗？”  
然而对方却突然沉默了，过了一会儿，才又轻飘飘地说：  
“不过……最爱的人，也不一定想要见面阿鲁。”  
“王耀先生……？”

 

【我从未骗你，从一开始我就说过了，我爱你，可惜你不相信】  
【可惜你以为你说的是实话】

 

带着绝不见面的觉悟而离开，却再度被恶作剧般地拉了回来。  
这就是……我的命运吗，伊万？

 

“该死，为什么总控制台会在那么隐秘的地方！”  
兰利号动力舱舱门与隔离舱之间的一堵因空间陷入而多出来的、面积不足10平方米的墙上，黑漆漆的显示屏和布满其上多如牛毛的电线在手持照明灯的照映下显露无遗，阿尔移动着光束以便更好的看清楚：  
“上帝保佑，这里一切完好无损。”  
他用光束向身后帮忙照明的亚瑟示意着最右边的一排按钮：  
“我们按下第一个绿色的按钮就可以开启这个可爱的控制台了吧？”  
亚瑟挑了挑眉：  
“别罗罗嗦嗦的，除非你希望整个兰利号继续营造鬼魂出没的气氛。”  
被戳到痛处的阿尔撇撇嘴，回头操作的时候还是忍不住嘀嘀咕咕：  
“你就那么希望鬼魂出来吃掉我吗？”

 

兰利号与其他旗舰一样，在动力舱与隔离舱之间隐秘地藏了一面小小的墙壁，而上面装备的，却是仅次于动力舱心脏的重要组成——总控制台。  
总控制台的作用大致相当于副舰桥，当指挥室那四面墙壁上的如同主舰桥一般存在的所有设备失灵或是无法运作的时候，总控制台却能够运用平日储备的足够能量而启动，并且担当着重新启动动力舱以及其他意外停止运转的设备的重大任务。  
当阿尔按下了最右上方的绿色按钮以后，一阵轻微的机械运转声传了出来，随即整一个总控制台开始陆续地启动着界面以让人进行操作。  
也许是因为实在害怕黑暗，又或者是身为宇宙航行人员对机械的过度依赖，亚瑟明显地看见阿尔的背影在总控制台开启的瞬间长长的松了一口气。  
嘴角不由地轻扬，不知是因为好笑，还是因为什么。

 

“提示，即将重新启动动力舱，请确认。”  
微弱的光芒中，冰冷的提示音却显得有些让人安心。  
“进入倒计时，10……9……8……”  
阿尔放心地把视线从总控制台上转移了开来：  
“上帝保佑它完好无损，但看起来我们的小兰利有些糟糕的遭遇，。”  
因为兰利号属于URCE的Top级旗舰，拿比较普遍的说法便是“无敌的”，因此这次毫无征兆的停电猛然敲起警钟，对这一点再清楚不过的亚瑟难得同意地点点头：  
“兰利号过去从未有过这样的情况，据我所知，URCE也未曾有过类似的记录，这一次动力舱的意外停止运作似乎是首例。”  
“7……6……5……4……”  
亚瑟突然想起了什么，猛地抬眼的夸张动作连阿尔也吓了一跳：  
“我想这该不是和你这白痴删掉的信号有什么联系吧？”  
听起来完全不像是疑问的语气，配着他微微挑起的眉毛，这简直就是肯定句。  
“3……”  
“怎么可能，啊哈……”  
“2……”  
“我很遗憾地告诉你，你的‘啊哈’听起来非常的底气不足。”  
“1……”  
“上帝啊，难道你已经老得非要在紧急状况面前旧事重提吗？”  
“0……即将启动动力舱。”  
“那么，阿尔弗雷德，如果我现在不说的话过后你就不会听了吧？”

 

“嘟——————”  
因为距离动力舱非常的靠近，动力舱启动的瞬间所发出的巨大提示音与随后的微弱的“嗡嗡”之声打断了阿尔不服气的反驳，亚瑟瞥了一眼阿尔，转身走近动力舱：  
“我去看看动力舱的情况。”  
因为没有注意到提示音的倒数而被突如其来的启动打断，阿尔呆了呆，回神的时候亚瑟已经快要消失在视线里了，他耸耸肩以示苦恼：  
“喂……”  
如他所料的，没有回应。  
他站在原地扁扁嘴，没有底气地自语起来：  
“如果是你的话，我会听的……啊真是，老头子都不喜欢听别人把话说完。”  
再度耸肩。  
“你要磨蹭到什么时候，阿尔弗雷德？”  
远远的，亚瑟的声音传入耳畔。

 

如果你不能爱我，心爱的人  
请宽恕我的痛苦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →某犬的注释←  
> 【注13#】核聚变的危险性大大超过了宇宙所有的动力技术——太阳的发光发热原理同样是核聚变，这是一种低消耗但是有着惊人的高能量产生的过程，现实里有很多人都希望能够运用核聚变来提供能量，而不是用具有高辐射的核裂变。然而核聚变的危险性在于：它是一次性产生高能量的，如果不能控制它剧变瞬间所产生的能量，那么一个城市有可能被毁！因此这也是目前没有人能够利用核聚变的原因，因为这样的技术尚未研究出来……当然，无畏天空里，URCE明显已经解决这个问题了（不要问我怎么解决的我也不知道=口=）  
> 【注14#】我爱你/心爱的人/请宽恕我的爱——与这一章的末尾的“如果你不能爱我/心爱的人/请宽恕我的痛苦”同样出自泰戈尔《园丁集》Chapter.33。原文是“I love you, beloved. Forgive me my love……If you cannot love me , beloved, forgive me my pain。”（我越来越觉得这本所谓的“一部闪烁着哲理光彩的经典恋歌”其实是很虐的！）


	12. 【第十二章】Fight

【第十二章】Fight

 

随着一阵不自然的轻微抖动，指挥室最先启动的是监视屏，随后便是检测搜航的巨大操作台，最后，才是王耀与提诺等待已久的照明。  
也许是由于停电的时间过长，在一切恢复的瞬间，王耀有些不自觉地呆了呆，努力眨着眼睛适应着光线。  
提诺欢喜的的波澜渗进了语气里，连带着尾音都止不住地上扬：  
“感谢上帝，一切终于恢复正常了！”  
他转头的时候对上了王耀的微笑：  
“但愿没出什么事才好。”  
笑了笑，似乎那一瞬间的欢喜不过是幻想，王耀只是用着一如平日的平静淡淡地说：  
“看来要泡一杯新的热茶了。”  
他加深了笑意：  
“你要吗，提诺？”  
提诺点点头：  
“就当作是庆祝吧。”

 

如同往昔的午后茶会，王耀的茶会。  
腾腾的热气袅袅而上，伴着阵阵的茶叶芳香有如编织的巧手，绣出了空气里的回荡。  
“不过……”提诺有些犹豫，“王耀先生也有最爱的人吗？”  
“……哎？”  
本以为早已中断的话题被突然连接，黑发的男人明显被吓了一跳：  
“为、为什么要这么问阿鲁？”  
提诺没有读出对方眼里的窘迫：  
“最爱的人……为什么不想见面呢？”

 

【不过……最爱的人，也不一定想要见面阿鲁】

 

“……不为什么。”  
王耀低头的时候，烟氲蒙了眸。  
提诺自顾自地喃喃：  
“只有你的意思，我读不准。”  
“是吗？”  
“啊……布拉金斯基先生也是呢，总之笑着，但其实却没有笑。”  
短暂的沉默。  
“如果能够说我懂了，就真的懂了……那该多好……”

 

【你从一开始就选择不相信我】  
【那是因为你从一开始就选择对我说谎】

 

如果猜测无际的话，我是不是早就该沉溺了……？

 

“这里一切正常吗？”  
敞开的大门是一边走进指挥室一边询问的亚瑟，提诺站了起来：  
“啊是的，看起来一切正常。”  
亚瑟没有回应，只是点点头，然后便走向监视屏仔细地查看上面显示的一行又一行的数据。  
“呃……阿尔弗雷德呢？”  
“啊哈哈——Hero我当然在这里啦——！”  
依然是那个充满了活力的夸张语调，阿尔一甩手便把脱掉的制服外套扔到了一旁的椅背上，咧出的笑容立即把指挥室微妙的气氛驱逐得无形。  
阿尔敲了敲身边的门框，厚重的金属当当作响：  
“Hero已经驾到了，所以不要急着逃跑哦，布拉金斯基先生。”

 

黑发男人手里的热茶，轻轻地抖出了波澜。  
圈圈叠叠。

 

“很抱歉，琼斯先生，我并不是要逃跑。”  
王耀斜眼看了看门边，没有看见什么，却只听见男人的声音：  
“突然的停电看起来是个意外，我只是来看看情况。”  
很难得的，这一次，伊万没有想往常一般驳斥着什么，阿尔扁扁嘴，脑袋里咕噜咕噜地想着要好好嘲笑面前的男人一番。  
嘲笑这个倚在门外淡淡叹气的……伊万·布拉金斯基。

 

“我想大家都不必离开了，”亚瑟伸出食指揉了揉太阳穴，“所有人都在指挥室里紧急集中吧。”  
提诺有些紧张：  
“怎么了？是动力舱出了什么问题吗？”  
阿尔代替着忙于开启通讯器的舰长回答：  
“我们刚刚去看了动力舱的数据记录，那个可爱的小东西的数据告诉我们，小兰利在刚刚的15分钟里把速度提高了一半。”

 

“指挥室紧急呼叫，重复一遍，指挥室紧急呼叫。”  
亚瑟的声音里，略略的不安。

 

Langley•Kirkland号，URCE引以为傲的核动力旗舰，舰上的设备达到了空前的高水平，其在宇宙的航行当中安全系数简直就是超出了最高标准，其中有一条很基本的安全设定——动力舱的速度不得任意更改。  
这一条设定不仅是常规航载人员的常识，甚至是兰利号自己的常识，因此一旦启航时输入了未来的路线，下一秒动力舱的所有数据便会被锁上，也就是说，未来全部的旅程的速度与方向，都在那一刻开始不再更改。  
除非是舰长临时修改航线。  
这么做的目的，最主要的便是保护船舰安全，因为存在着由于自身的速度改变而酿成的两船碰撞灾难，URCE规定动力舱必须严格地遵守启航时自动输入的速度数据。  
“不过当我们去查看动力舱的速度表记录的时候，”亚瑟在监测屏上调出了动力舱的数据，“停电的那一刻，我们的速度达到了亚光速，随后的速度虽然有所减缓，但是比我们设定的速度要高出了一半。”  
弗朗西斯转着手里的笔：  
“那么吵醒哥哥我的奇怪声音，又是来自于哪里的？”  
“是动力舱强行修改数据时的噪音。”  
“喂喂，”弗朗西斯托着下巴说，“我可以把小兰利比喻成遭到陌生男子骚扰而发出悲鸣的小女孩吗？”  
他指了指旁边的维多利：  
“像这个停电以后飞奔到哥哥怀里的小女孩？”  
“我没有飞奔过去！”维多利不知不觉中被气得涨红了脸，“我只是有一些害怕。”  
亚瑟白了弗朗西斯一眼：  
“现在不是讨论这些的时候吧，波诺弗瓦中将。”  
他顿了顿：  
“总之，目前我们所知道的所有状况就是这些，兰利号的动力舱似乎是捕捉到奇怪的波动，然后被强行修改了速度……”他舒了一口气，“虽然现在已经被修改回来了。”  
“所——以——我们什么都做不了——对吧，亚瑟？”  
阿尔懒洋洋地蹬着椅子向后伸了个懒腰：  
“既然如此，又何必把我们都集中在这里呢？”  
他逮住亚瑟开口前的瞬间又补充了一句：  
“一会儿该轮到我执勤了，我可希望有一位罗嗦的舰长在身边，拜托了，这为了执勤人员的工作效率着想哟～”  
“闭上你该死的嘴！”亚瑟忍住没有踢翻阿尔的椅子，尽管他全身都散发着想要这么做的气息，“请考虑一下到底是哪个白痴的错误而失去一个有可能作为参考材料的信号！”  
“上帝啊，难道你每一次开口都需要旧事重提以便让你保持记忆力吗？”

 

新的一轮唇枪舌战，王耀有些无聊地打了个哈欠，提诺也不再像开始的那样一脸担心了，弗朗西斯开始了与维多利和马修讲述低俗笑话的演讲。  
伊万无所事事地任由视线在指挥室里徘徊。  
十分钟。  
“噢是吗，也就是说士官学院从来没有教导你什么是尊重航载成员的休息吗？”  
“我同样在考虑是否应该向URCE总部提出研究院根本没有好好教育学员尊重舰长的报告！”  
二十分钟。  
“难道你已经老得听不懂我的意思了吗？”  
“是你吃得太多汉堡包连脑袋里仅存的理解力的丧失殆尽了吧！”  
三十分钟。  
“够了！”这一次，是亚瑟拍桌了，“我和你完全不能沟通，”他安静了一会儿，最后压低了声音，“解散吧。”  
“早该如此。”  
亚瑟瞥了一眼努嘴以示不满的阿尔，没有回应。

 

指挥室随着24小时自动调节的照明系统的变化而陷入了黑夜般的淡色之中，唯有头顶的微弱光亮形成了安逸的气氛。  
操作台的按键一遍一遍地被敲打，敲出了哒哒哒哒的节律。  
阿尔皱了皱眉，有些不可置信地盯着监视屏上的“fail”字样，又一次重复着烂熟于心的操作，熟悉得都不再需要注视按键，却依然得到失败的提示。  
与阿尔一起执勤的伊万惬意地笑笑：  
“我想支开大家的做法有些遗憾呢，这样其他人就不能好好欣赏琼斯先生对着监视屏的挫败表情了。”  
然后他觉得终于玩够了：  
“如果你是想要找回之前你假装删掉的信号的话，不在这个区域哦，琼斯先生。”  
一阵安静。  
随后是阿尔有些恼怒的声音：  
“你把它移走了？”  
伊万只是耸耸肩，没有作答。  
“伊万，你知道那段信号的重要性！”  
“就是因为我知道它的重要性，所以我才没有把它彻底删掉。”  
他眯起了眼：  
“你该感谢我，藏在这个区域的话，我们那位解码专家很快就找到的。”  
阿尔无力地辩驳：  
“……我只是没来得及转移。”  
“我想提醒你，准确而言，你是忘记了，而不是来不及。”  
“好吧，就算是我忘记了……”他想了想，“你藏在只有我们三人才有权利进入的地方了吧，布拉金斯基先生。”  
然后也不需要得到对方的回答，他又埋头操作起来。

 

指挥室又回复到了安静的节律之中。

 

“最爱的人，却不想见面……吗？”  
谁的低语，在昏暗中沉淀出了叹息。

 

阿尔懒得抬头：  
“你说什么？”  
“什么也没有。”  
“嘟——提示，请输入军阶编码。”  
阿尔又噼里啪啦地敲打了一番：  
“你今天是赶去指挥室的吧？是为了最爱的人吗？那是王耀？”  
没有回答。  
“嘟——请对比声纹与名字。”  
阿尔朝身边的人咧出了然的大笑，有些揶揄，然后对着操作台的录音设备说：  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”  
“声纹对比完成，即将进入系统。”  
伊万瞥了一眼阿尔的胜利微笑：  
“我不认为我们能够解开那个双重加密。”  
监视屏因为进入一连串自动切换而闪烁起来的光线映出了阿尔在听到这句话后，有些无奈的神色：  
“不要紧，总有办法的。”


	13. 【第十三章】Wordless

【第十三章】Wordless

 

【……亚美利卡联邦（注15#）科学家威尔的这个关于解码程序的修改遭到了不列颠联邦韦斯特的强烈反对，韦斯特认为基于循环程序与字符语言的解码是不恰当的，而且存在着与元素数量成正比的相当多的组合可能……】

 

阿尔搔了搔头，这是他今天的第67次了，马修想，不过也有可能是第68次。这个只穿着黑色背心的男人这几天除了执勤时间外，几乎就是呆在房间里，因此觉得有些担心的马修不得不前来看看。  
结果一看就是陪了他一天。  
倒不是真的担心阿尔出什么事，马修知道，阿尔能出什么事呢。他只是单纯地想要和他的阿尔大哥呆在一起罢了，也许，是习惯吧。  
他叹了叹气：  
“阿尔大哥，你今天对着手提电脑都一天了，你在看什么？”  
盘腿坐在床上的阿尔对朝着自己走来的马修摆摆手：  
“没什么……啊马修，给我一个汉堡包吧，我饿了。”  
于是马修也只好点点头，留下继续搔头的阿尔独自对着手提电脑莫名地皱眉。

 

【……士官学院开始的这项解码研究遭到了研究院的微词，研究院不满于士官学院绕开URCE而自行开设解码科研项目，然而士官学院聘请了众多解码专家，最终开启了解码方面的教学……】

 

“啊————！”  
等到估计马修已经走远了，阿尔才大字型地往后瘫倒在软绵绵的床上，吼叫的声音像极了一头被激怒的野兽，膝盖上的手提电脑便由此滑落，松松软软地落在了一旁。  
如果马修有幸看见屏幕上的显示的话，他一定不会陌生，那是URCE总部的档案库。  
阿尔盯着天花板，毫无装饰的厚重金属看起来快要塌压下来，这让他烦躁的心情又添了一分，然而还是懒得动：  
“解码解码解码……上帝啊，为什么当年在解码课程的开设上研究院会输得那么彻底啊？”  
他想起来前几天对伊万说的“总有办法的”，噢，他沮丧地想，是啊，总有办法的，士官学院的解码专家总有办法的。  
而不是他。  
而不是他这个对加密和解码一无所知的，研究院的博士。  
他低声咒骂了一句，不知是对着谁。

 

总有办法的。  
总有解码的办法的。  
总有不再让亚瑟露出恼怒表情的办法……的……

 

“啊————！见鬼————！”  
又一声吼叫，阿尔呼地坐了起来。  
我可不是为了一个人而埋头研究这些艰涩的文字档案的！  
这样想着，他垮下了肩，连带着额发都无精打采地碍着他的视线。  
URCE总部的档案库里，没有解码课程的档案。  
这一点他早知道了，然而却还是试着去碰运气，结果呢？阿尔扁扁嘴。

 

自嘲地苦笑。

 

【……士官学院解码专家贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳教授提出了双重加密的可能性，并且于次年着手研究双重加密时所遇到的编码冲突与挤出效应……】

 

“贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳……贝瓦尔德……”  
阿尔双手抓住了手提电脑的屏幕：  
“喂……告诉我，你到底想要说什么吧！”  
他看着档案旁附注的那张图，贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳的头像，短短的金色头发与方正的眼镜，一切都显示这位博士是一位不拘言笑的男人。  
图像清晰得让他不再注视。

 

【我想见他，所以只是睡上几年而已，我愿意登上兰利号】  
那是谁说过的话？  
阿尔皱了皱眉，是了，是提诺。

 

再一次的搔头，就连放声大喊的力气都被夺走，陷入不再思考的混沌。

 

Separation。

 

If you try and look for me……

 

与阿尔生活多年以后马修得出了一个仅此于常识的经验，那就是他的阿尔大哥对汉堡包的执着强大到了令人想要诅咒他与汉堡包结婚的程度。  
他看了看手里的汉堡包，想着这些被很多人评价为“垃圾食品”的食物，到底被施了什么魔法而拥有如此大的魅力。  
“……提诺？”  
经过查阅室的时候意外地发现本来鲜有人去的室内竟然敞开了门，马修好奇地看了看，却看见一个熟悉的小小身影：  
“你在这里干什么？”  
坐在对外连接操作台前的提诺笑笑：  
“我在翻看一些资料，嗯，看看能不能对那段目前为止都再没有被捕捉的信号有什么帮助吧。”  
马修似懂非懂地点头：  
“是、是吗……？提诺真的很认真啊。”  
对方有些难为情地低下了视线：  
“我只是想试着帮帮大家。”

 

安静吧，我的心  
让这离别的时刻甜美动人吧（注16#）

 

喝尽最后一口红茶，亚瑟抿了抿嘴。  
房间的光线被调得很暗，呈现着令人感到温暖的昏黄，看了看时间，亚瑟轻轻地打了一个哈欠。  
尽管他知道最近都很难入睡。  
太多、太多的紧张堆积而成的焦虑，即使不想外露而令众人察觉，却仍止不住更多的皱眉与叹气。  
扯开领带的时候，他又一次长长地叹气了，镜子里的自己简直就成了一个耷拉着眼角的、任谁都觉得可怕男人。  
疲倦的亚瑟·柯克兰。

 

“咚咚、咚咚——”  
一阵又一阵地敲门声让亚瑟勉强提起精神，开门的时候他完全没料到首先看见的，是青菜叶。  
零零碎碎地粘在外套领口的青菜叶碎末。  
亚瑟扶起了额头，血管似乎在突突地发疼：  
“你又怎么了，阿尔弗雷德？”  
他着重强调着那个“又”字以示自己的不满，然而他忘记了对方对气氛的捕捉从来就有些偏差。  
阿尔吃着他的汉堡包，也不等亚瑟的允许便直直地走进了房间，亚瑟气得几乎想要摔门：  
“把你的汉堡包吃完了再进来，这是礼貌，你懂吗？”  
“马修拿来的时候太迟啦，我都准备出发了，只好随手抓过来就走啦～”  
亚瑟再度气结，完全捕捉不到阿尔的意思，头脑里却冒出了阿尔劈手拿走马修手里的汉堡包的场景。  
幼稚，却令人头疼。

 

阿尔吞下最后一口汉堡包：  
“我第一次进你房间啊……”  
他打量着房间：  
“哇——！你真的是老头子吗，这个座钟看起来很古老了。”  
手工打造的小座钟发出规律的滴答声应对着。  
“噢，这个难道是20年前出版的书籍吗，天呐，你居然还有书籍——！”  
书架的阴影投在厚厚的地毯上，一声不吭。  
“这个杯子的年龄是不是能赶得上你家那位老管家了？上帝保佑他现在还很健康。”  
亚瑟急忙从阿尔即将落下的手里一把拿开他心爱的杯子：  
“好了，阿尔弗雷德，你到底是来干什么的？”  
阿尔继续好奇地环顾四周：  
“我睡不着啊。”  
“……你看恐怖电影了？”  
“噢不是的，”被戳到痛处的阿尔努努嘴，“只是单纯的睡不着。”  
这是事实，当然了，阿尔还没坦白到要把自己被一堆毫无意义的档案折磨了一番这样的事实也说出来的地步。  
亚瑟冷笑着放下了杯子：  
“那就麻烦你随便找些别的事情去干好吗，请不要打扰即将睡觉的人。”  
阿尔张张嘴，犹豫了一会儿，才再度开口：  
“哎？你是要睡觉了？”

 

亚瑟三度气结。

 

“亚瑟……我们联机打游戏吧？”  
“我没兴趣。”

 

“亚瑟……我们吃个什么吧，比如说汉堡包？”  
“你刚刚已经吃过了。”

 

“亚瑟……我们出去走走吧。”  
“没什么好去的。”

 

“亚瑟……我们下棋吧，虽然我不怎么喜欢，但是我想你应该喜欢的。”  
“我想睡觉。”

 

“亚瑟……”  
“我只想请你出去，然后我要睡觉了！”  
亚瑟觉得两个男人分别盘腿坐在床头和床尾这样的情景实在是笨得可以，而且更糟的是，面前这个男人依然不依不饶。  
他下了床自己开了门：  
“阿尔弗雷德，你现在可以走了吗？”  
走廊里明亮的光线泻了进来，让着站在门边的亚瑟陷入了半光半影的朦胧之中，阿尔看得有些呆了：  
“噢……”  
嘴上答应着，阿尔却还是磨磨蹭蹭了整整一分钟才走到门边，一脸的不情愿：  
“亚瑟，我……”  
后面的话，在亚瑟不耐烦的挑眉下，被强行吞回肚子里了。  
亚瑟叹气：  
“那么，不要再来骚扰我了，知道了吗？”

 

这一次，长久地没有回答。

 

亚瑟听见了小座钟的滴答声，安静得吓人。  
也不知过了多久，是阿尔低哑的声音：  
“亚瑟，我能抱抱你吗？”

 

那是漫长的一个拥抱，长得窒息。  
亚瑟被一种廉价食物的香味环绕着，尽管有些不适，却还是任由面前的男人紧抱不放。  
他不知道阿尔想要干什么。  
然而，却舍不得推开。  
是撒娇吗？  
亚瑟想了想，忍着没笑出声来。

 

眷恋的怀抱，眷恋的温度。

 

最后是暖热的掌心撩开了他的额发，吻，落在了额头上。  
带着呼吸的热度。

 

“晚安，亚瑟。”

 

【额头是心的耳朵哦】  
【真的吗，亚瑟？】  
【嗯……即使不说出来什么，额头也能知道你想说什么呢】  
【心也是吗，它也能听见不说出来的话？】  
【是啊】

 

那时信以为真的孩童落在额上的吻，说着“阿尔最喜欢亚瑟了”。

 

那么，你现在……  
又想着什么呢？

 

我渴望着告诉你最真实的话语  
可我不敢，怕你不信

 

——泰戈尔《园丁集》Chapter.41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →某犬的注释←  
> 【注15#】亚美利加联邦、不列颠联邦——其实也就是USA与UK，但是因为这文一开始就写明了，地球所有国家已统一为URCE，即United Republic Country of Earth，地球联合共和公国，于是改称XX联邦～  
> 【注16#】安静吧/我的心/让这离别的时刻甜美动人吧——泰戈尔《园丁集》Chapter.61，原文是“Peace, my heart, let the time for the parting be sweet”。


	14. 【第十四章】Time

【第十四章】Time

 

那么，唱完最后一首歌，就让我们离开吧  
当夜已不再，就忘记这夜晚吧

 

【亚瑟，我想要和你站在一起！】

 

我曾试图把谁拥在臂弯？梦却永远不可能被俘获

 

【如果有一天你知道了我所谓的背叛的真正原因……】

 

我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头  
它却辗伤了我的胸膛

 

又一次长长的叹气，亚瑟揉起了太阳穴，手中的舰长电子记录界面已因为长时间没有操作而陷入了浅浅的黑色之中，朦朦胧胧的一层。  
唯有舰长日志的窗口一片空白地隐在黑屏之下。  
亚瑟斜眼看了看小座钟，算了算，从阿尔的那个拥抱开始，到底有多长时间不能集中精神呢？  
实在不是身为舰长所应该有的感情，他想。

 

然而，还是没有办法放下。

 

第一次拥有了能够驱逐寂寞的人，却也正是……  
第一次教会他背叛的痛苦的人。

 

是不是没有这样的特别，也就，没有这样的痛苦？

 

他依然记得，那年夏天，他们分别。  
记忆里的那个夏天，永远都在下着铅灰色的雨，黑沉沉的天空与庄园的泥溅，混杂出了他所不熟悉的颜色。  
只有站在自己面前的人，那双湛蓝的双眸与金阳的头发熟悉得讽刺。

 

那个夏天，那个分别的夏天，那个下着铅灰色的雨的夏天。  
那个视线失去了依偎的夏天。  
再也没有人为他撑起一把伞，也没有人……  
与他躲在同一把伞下了。

 

视线下方意外的模糊，亚瑟没来由地颤抖了一下双肩。  
努力眨了眨眼，他还不想哭。

 

如果没有遇上阿尔弗雷德，那么，他现在还会哭吗？  
他现在……还愿意哭吗？  
士官学院引以为傲的精英，受着所有人的崇拜的学生，僵直着背脊希望能让自己显得骄傲的的柯克兰，用保护式的抵触去拒绝承孤独的亚瑟。  
如果没有遇上阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟相信，他始终是那个亚瑟。  
而不是那个在被背叛以后，放弃了优厚待遇而选择踏上充满了危险的宇宙探索旅程的，亚瑟·柯克兰舰长。

 

逃避，只为了不再相见。

 

然而到头来，那个男人依然出现了。  
若无其事地出现了。  
说着含糊的话，带着无所谓的表情……不再熟悉的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

 

想要大哭一场，却只能压抑着双肩的颤抖。  
这样太悲伤了，他想，这样的自己，太悲伤了。  
有所期盼，却不敢奢望。  
什么时候变得如此懦弱了，亚瑟？  
厌恶的感情一下子超出了眼眶所承受的一切。

 

许久的沉寂过后，最后的泪，落在了手背。  
冰冷得如同四周银灰色的金属墙壁。

 

也冰冷得如同记忆里的那天，没有阳光的夏天。

 

My eager hands press emptiness to my heart  
And  
It bruises my breast.

 

这个人，为什么喜欢戴着长得可以绊倒自己的围巾呢阿鲁？  
王耀托着下巴，皱起了眉。  
冬天也就罢了，春天、夏天与秋天都这样，究竟是他的脑子有毛病，还是那围巾有毛病阿鲁？  
他还是很不解，于是更加注意起那条围在男人脖子上的纯白围巾。  
伊万轻轻瞥了这个从一开始执勤就一直盯着自己看的人一眼：  
“你有什么想说的？”  
王耀一副刚刚回神的模样，笑了笑：  
“你想知道阿鲁？”  
“如果能代替你那令人发毛的视线的话，我不介意你说任何话。”  
王耀再度笑了：  
“我爱你阿鲁。”  
伊万扯动了嘴角：  
“我也爱你。”

 

一秒的空白。

 

“你骗我阿鲁。”  
伊万眯起了眼：  
“你也在骗我啊。”  
王耀用食指戳了戳自己的脑袋：  
“我可没骗你阿鲁哟～”  
伊万选择不再看他，只是慢慢地，叹气：  
“……每一次见面你都要提这样的话题，是因为你恨我吗？”  
王耀笑得有些虚假：  
“正相反，是因为我爱你阿鲁～”  
这回，伊万嗤笑了一声，不再回答。

 

又一秒的空白。

 

王耀向对方凑近了一些：  
“用轻松的语气去说真心话，这样，你依然不相信吗？”  
“你说的是真心话吗？”  
“如果我的答案是肯定的呢？”  
回答他的，是伊万那仿佛什么都没发生的语调：  
“如果说，你最爱的人是我，我最爱的人是你，那么，我们之间到底还隔着什么让你不惜嘲笑你自己的感情？”  
填补沉默的，是王耀的一瞬停滞：  
“这个前提的成立，首先得建立在你爱我之上。”  
“哦……”王耀知道面前的男人有些厌烦这样的话题了，“如果我说，我一开始就确信我爱你呢？”

 

【你从一开始就选择不相信我】  
【那是因为你从一开始就选择对我说谎】

 

王耀淡淡地笑了，朦朦胧胧地藏在表情之下：  
“你爱我？你只是爱着曾经的你。”  
伊万没有回答，王耀移开的视线飘向虚空，连带着轻柔的叹息也飘向了虚空，不可捉摸的徘徊：  
“当初你爱的我，只是那个和你一样孤独的你……伊万，你所钟爱的，只是孤独而已。”

 

一个孤单的诗人  
不必去唱古老的歌谣（注17#）

 

“马修，你认为事件的过去这一概念的准确定义，到底是什么？”  
“啊？”  
突然被提问的马修疑惑地看着坐在床头凝视着手提电脑的阿尔：  
“事件的……过去？”  
阿尔点点头：  
“是的，事件的过去，时间概念上的过去。”  
马修有些糊涂了，他发现自己有些读不懂他的阿尔大哥的话了：  
“就、就是发生在事件之前的时间里的事情啊。”  
阿尔再次轻轻点头，又一次长久的沉默后，他喃喃地说：  
“过去的时间里的事情……时间……”  
明显的，他陷入了思考，这回马修不敢再说半句话了。

 

“曾经有人这么定义，事件P的过去即为下述所有事件的集合，而从这些事件可能以等于或小于光速的速度进行到达事件P。”  
言罢，他又低头操作着手提电脑的键盘以寻找什么。  
马修咽了咽喉：  
“阿尔大哥……”  
“什么？”  
“你想说什么啊……”  
阿尔呆了呆，尴尬地笑出了声：  
“哈哈……是啊，上帝才知道我想说什么。”  
后半句里的无奈显得突兀的不自然。  
马修沉默了一会儿：  
“阿尔大哥，你想说的是关于时间与光速的关系吗？”  
阿尔搔了搔头，天知道他自从埋头与手提电脑上的资料以来他到底怎样折磨着自己的头发：  
“是的，你说得没错，难道你不觉得这一概念很让人介意吗？”

 

时间与光速，是的，两者之间的关系。  
早在URCE还没有形成的、人类还处于连自己的地球的环境都没办法控制与探寻的过去，关于“时间”的概念便已让数不清的科学家们着迷，所有的学者都对“时间”有着这样那样不同的理解。  
然而时隔若干世纪之后，URCE在探寻宇宙的过程中，逐渐地如同筛除黄沙般地验证着千万个关于“时间”的定义，到了今天，无论是士官学院还是研究院，都肯定的一种比较普遍的说法是：  
时间并非绝对的，它与光线存在着宛如双生子一般的关系。  
简单而言，在一个以空间为X轴、时间为Y轴的时空图里的时间有如一个圆锥，圆锥的顶点正是事件P发生的地方和时刻，而这个圆锥可以被称为事件的将来光锥，镜像而做的向负Y轴扩散的光锥则是事件P的过去，即可以用一个光脉冲传播到事件P的所有事件的集合。  
进一步地说，光锥的边缘即为光线，由于有质量的物体的速度永远小于或等于光速，因为所有的事件的存在都必将处于这个光锥之中。  
换言之，在光锥之外的事件，既不影响事件P，也不受事件P的影响，可以说，那简直就是不存在于事件P的可能范围内。（注18#）

 

阿尔看着屏幕上的时间光锥图：  
“假设我们的世界就是事件P……”  
他似乎是在思索着什么：  
“马修……你还记得那个信号加密部分说的是什么吗？就是那个该死的毁灭性攻击的实质？”  
也许是太久没有想起那个信号，马修皱起了眉：  
“好、好像是……速度超于什么的……”  
时间默默地等待着这个研究院引以为豪的天才的下一句话：  
“也许……他说的是……”  
马修看着阿尔的脸色渐渐变得难看：  
“速度超于……光速……！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →某犬的注释←  
> 【注17#】一个孤单的诗人/不必去唱古老的歌谣——泰戈尔《园丁集》Chapter.68。英文是：“One sole poet has not sing one aged song.”  
> 【注18#】时间与光速的关系——史提芬·霍金的《时间简史》的第二章“空间和时间”里阐述了时间与空间的非绝对性，而这正是广义相对论的核心。


	15. 【第十五章】Beyond

【第十五章】Beyond

 

因为听到对方意外的言辞，亚瑟手上正在被处理的报告与文件都不得不被暂时搁置，他看着面前的男人，缓了半天才又重新找到了自己的语言：  
“你是说……超越光速？”  
阿尔前倾着身体，十指交握着搁在两腿之间，低头的时候脸仿佛要埋进手臂里。  
他难得的显得有些焦虑：  
“我想这应该没错，信号里提到了速度的问题，而据我所知，现在还不存在任何超越了某一速度就会毁灭的实证。”  
他顿了顿：  
“当然，光速除外。”  
亚瑟皱起了眉：  
“但是根据光速壁垒的理论，宏观物体是不可能超过光速的，而在实验室里，哪怕是粒子也只能被加速至99.99%的光速。”（注19#）  
“啊是的，正是因为光速壁垒，所以我才说毁灭性的攻击就是超越光速啊！”阿尔搔了搔头，那是他觉得事情难办的时候的习惯性动作，“亚瑟，听着……光速壁垒认为一切宏观物体都不能超越光速，而时空具有对应的防护措施。”  
他深吸了一口气，就有如在演讲台上做着最后的陈述：  
“而防护措施就是，一旦宏观物体超越了光速，那么这个物体将不再存在于我们所说的‘时间’的概念里了！”

 

停顿。  
接着是另一个有些若无其事的声音加入了阿尔的演讲：  
“是光锥图……”伊万想了想，“由于时间依赖于空间，如果不存在于‘时间’里，也就不存在于‘空间’里，简单而言，就是不存在于这个世界上了。”  
亚瑟看了一眼身边的伊万：  
“也就是说，你同意阿尔弗雷德的意见了？”  
“我并没有表示同意，”伊万笑笑，“而且琼斯先生突然秘密邀请我来到你的房间，就是要先说服我们两人吧。”  
阿尔一脸苦恼地伸出手掌作了个停止的手势：  
“我希望现在先不要针对我个人发表任何言论，布拉金斯基先生……噢是的，我认为我得首先说服的是亚瑟·柯克兰舰长，其次才是你。”  
因为彼此秘密拥有并研究着那段大家都以为消失了的信号，伊万露出了有些狡猾的笑意。

 

而事实是，就算彼此再如何争斗，无论是阿尔还是伊万，都会做同意的事情，也只有对方才能够站在同一高度理解这个问题，当然也就更容易说服身为舰长的亚瑟。  
至少阿尔的如意算盘是这么打的，而实际上，事情也是这么进行着。

 

“洛兹方程的解认为，当一个物体的速度接近光速时，物体的时间将变慢，而当物体达到光速，速度就会为零……”  
阿尔继续解释：  
“当然，理论上而言，物体超越光速，时间就会倒流……但那只是理论上的，史蒂芬·霍金在若干世纪以前就论证了这样的情况，或称之为‘虫洞’的出现只是一个微乎其微，简直不可能的事件。”  
他顿了顿：  
“所以超越了光速就等于不再存在于世界上了。”  
亚瑟彻底地抛开了手上的文件：  
“那么……你又是怎么确定那段信号的内容就是超越光速？”他抱起了双臂，“而且Zero区又有怎样的技术来达到URCE目前还达不到的水平，也就是如何使得Rus·Viking号超越光速？”  
这一次，还没等阿尔反应过来，伊万便开口了：  
“是磁场。”  
阿尔努努嘴以示被插话的不满，伊万笑笑：  
“难道琼斯先生忘记了，我曾经研究过这方面的问题吗？”  
“噢是的，而且我也没有忘记当时布拉金斯基先生是如何犯了一个常识性的错误而导致那个自吹自擂的实验彻底失败的。”  
“琼斯先生，我需要再一次提醒你，那不是常识性的错误，而是我认为那个所谓的‘常识’只是由于目前还没有出现相对的理论，就像在相对论被提出之前，牛顿的经典力学是常识一样。”  
“好了————”亚瑟不得不出面制止这似乎永无休止的争吵，“这里不是你们的研究院，麻烦你们二位安静一些……那么，你们的意思是，磁场可以加速使一艘船舰加速至光速？”  
阿尔点点头，思考了一会儿才又开口：  
“我想就是这样，再没有差错了……虽然我还不知道这是怎么办到的。”

 

亚瑟想起了一个问题：  
“姑且认为就是这样——Zero区能够利用磁场使旗舰加速至光速——但是还是回到我最开初的问题，你怎么确定信号的内容就是这个？”  
这一回，无人再回答了。  
阿尔张张嘴，又尴尬地闭上了，最后不再看着亚瑟：  
“……好吧，这只是我一时的猜测。”  
亚瑟皱起了鼻子：  
“一切还需要等待信号再一次被捕获。”  
阿尔嘟囔了一句什么。  
“你在说什么，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“什——么——都——没——有……我想再去一趟动力舱。”  
亚瑟挑了挑眉：  
“我和你一起去吧，希望你不是像一个小孩子一样，只是为了鼓弄自己的玩具。”  
阿尔朝他翻了一个白眼。

 

“如果你提出你对那位解码专家有意见的话，那么舰长也许就会替你收拾掉他。”  
由于亚瑟需要更换衣服，伊万与阿尔只好出了房间等候。  
“拜托，那样做的话，亚瑟会收拾的人是我，而不是提诺。”  
伊万笑笑：  
“这也是一个好主意。”  
“这其实是你的本意吧，布拉金斯基先生。”  
伊万挥挥手：  
“好了，亲爱的阿尔小朋友，快去开始你的动力舱之旅吧，我很期待收到你不能回来的消息。”  
这一回，阿尔只是烦躁地朝他挥手作别。

 

“亚瑟，你知道这样一个说法吗？”  
走廊里回荡着两人的脚步声，厚重的金属甲板显得一切都压抑而单调，阿尔有些受不了那样的气氛，只好胡乱找着话题：  
“一个浪漫而科学的说法……当我们凝视宇宙的时候，其实我们正在凝视着宇宙的过去。”  
亚瑟面无表情地应答着：  
“浪漫而科学？”  
“是的，这其实是在阐述光速传播的问题，但是那种神秘的美，难道不浪漫吗？”  
亚瑟的嘴角扯出一个些许嘲讽的角度：  
“我一直不知道原来你还喜欢浪漫，而不是愚蠢。”  
“亚瑟，你还记得吗？‘太阳的质量会畸变了它附近的时空，使得在思维的时空中光线即使是沿着直线前进的，在我们的三维时空看来，光线也是弯曲的’——这可是你教我的。”

 

【太阳的质量会畸变了它附近的时空，使得在思维的时空中光线即使是沿着直线前进的，在我们的三维时空看来，光线也是弯曲的】  
【等等，亚瑟……光线不是我们眼睛所依赖的吗？】

 

记忆里，孩子的声音和身边的男人的声音重叠着。  
虚幻的错觉。  
尖茅般刺痛了每一处神经，而刺痛着心底最不愿回顾的角落。

 

【是的，那你想知道什么呢，阿尔？】  
【那么我们所看见的宇宙，还是宇宙本身吗？】

 

“……而我却想，如果光线会弯曲，那么我们所看见的宇宙，还是宇宙本身吗？”  
阿尔咧开得意的笑：  
“知道吗，这就是我执着于宇宙问题的原因哟！”  
“够了————！”

 

随着那一声突然而至的低声怒吼，走廊回复了安静。  
安静的沉默。

 

阿尔看见身边的人颤抖的双肩，以及，低头时的痛苦表情。  
然后他知道了亚瑟想起的，是那个分别的夏天。

 

那个下着铅灰色雨的夏天。

 

阿尔垮下了表情，宛如过去，他为着读懂了亚瑟手上的书而欢心，下一刻却被亚瑟告知，他不需要这么努力，因为身为士官学院的精英的自己会教予他的一切。  
而幼时的自己，只是希望得到一个奖励的笑容罢了。  
……如此这般的，失落。  
不是的，他想这么说，他要表达的，不是这样的意思。

 

我真心地欢喜着美好的事情都由你教予，这样的心情，难道不能传达吗？

 

“那么，这也是你执着于离开我的原因……吗？”

 

他看见了对方挑衅的眼神，那是属于亚瑟的自我保护。  
为了保护自己而攻击对方，然而到了最后，阿尔想，被攻击的，始终是你自己啊，亚瑟。  
阿尔伸出了手：  
“我……”

 

I long to speak the deepest words I have to say to you……

 

“嘟————”  
走廊里充斥着来自亚瑟与阿尔的通讯器同时发出的接通信号，是马修：  
“指挥室紧急呼叫，重复一遍，指挥室紧急呼叫！”  
由于亚瑟一脸还没反应过来的表情，阿尔按下了自己的通讯器的接通键：  
“马修，怎么了？”  
“我们捕捉到了之前的信号，现在提诺正在解码。”

 

“什么——————？！”

 

神父啊，不要说生命是一场虚空  
因为我们曾一度与死亡休战  
在那短暂的芬芳的日子里  
我们曾得到永生

 

——泰戈尔《园丁集》Chapter.44（注20#）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →某犬的注释←  
> 【注19#】在实验室里，哪怕是粒子也只能被加速至99.99%的光速——这是我们真实的实验，而在SF文所处的时间，某犬同样设定为“建立在目前的理论基础上的SF”，也就是说，他们依然没有超越光速  
> 【注20#】泰戈尔《园丁集》Chapter.44——原文是“Do not say, father, tha t life is a vanity. For we have made truce with death for once, and only for a few fragrant hours we two have been made immortal.”


	16. 【第十六章】Goodbye

【第十六章】Goodbye

 

Separation。

 

Do not say, father, tha t life is a vanity.  
For we have made truce with death for once  
and only for a few fragrant hours  
we two have been made immortal.（注21#）

 

想要找到你，想要去往你所在的地方，为此，我愿沉睡多年。

 

在指挥室的大门被阿尔猛力拉开的那一刻，以几乎快撞上的速度停下来，亚瑟缓了缓因为追随着阿尔的奔跑的喘气。  
然后他听见了那个似曾相识的声音，亚瑟知道，是了，就是这一段信号。  
来自遥远的过去，一个消逝的灵魂的……声音：

 

“请接到信号的所有旗舰注意，这是来自Rus·Viking号的警告信号，我们遭受到了Zero区的不知名袭击，正在向着毁灭的终点前进……”

 

同样的沉稳，似乎不过是在进行例行报告的语气。

 

“提诺————！”  
然而下一刻强行加入的声音，却是来自阿尔的低吼：  
“不要解码！我已经知道后面的内容了，不要解码！”

 

无人应答。

 

亚瑟终于从阿尔的背影后走了出来，指挥室里一切如常，唯有提诺一人站在操作台前沉默不语。  
沉默着，聆听回荡在指挥室的来自信号的声音。

 

信号的解码随着监测屏上的数据变幻而不断播放着，原本被杂音所覆盖的声波终于得到了解放：  
“我代表Rus·Viking向所有旗舰发出警告，Zero区的攻击方式是毁灭性的攻击，他们将运用磁场破坏动力舱的核进程，使船舰的速度超于光速。”

 

【光速壁垒认为一切宏观物体都不能超越光速，而时空具有对应的防护措施。而防护措施就是，一旦宏观物体超越了光速，那么这个物体将不再存在于我们所说的‘时间’的概念里了！】

 

亚瑟听见了一声长长的叹气，不知是谁。  
来自获胜者。

 

“……Rus·Viking从此将不会存在于这个世界上，请接收着向URCE汇报，以上。”

 

【要求我的心回赠你的心……】（注22#）

 

一阵长时间的沉默，犹如光影般不可阻挡地笼罩着指挥室的空间。  
阿尔搔了搔头，向提诺走近了几步：  
“提、提诺，听着……这不是……”  
“这是！”  
提诺背对着所有人平静地说着：  
“这就是你们要找的信号……”

 

看不见的苦涩：  
“也是……一直等待着我的信号。”

 

【已经……】

 

亚瑟的视线从指挥室里集中的所有人的脸上一一扫去，满眼的疑惑与不解，只有阿尔和伊万同样背对着他询问的视线。  
操作台陷入了安静的一丝轻微杂音，来自信号的空白处。

 

如同那消逝了的Rus·Viking号的遥远呼唤。

 

【……太迟了。】

 

“嘟————提示，信号解码即将重复。”  
突兀的提示音，带着毫无波澜的语气。  
阿尔顿了顿，伸手就要按掉正在准备开启重复的操作，下一刻，却被一只手挡住。  
冰冷彻骨的手指，颤抖的掌心，提诺的手：  
“不必了，阿尔……”  
他张张嘴想要再说什么，然而抬眼的一刻，却只能勉强的一笑。

 

仿佛一句终了，还兀然站在舞台上，从此忘却所有的台词。

 

阿尔难得地皱了眉：  
“提诺……那就是你要找的人吗？资料上显示你们是同居者，贝尔瓦德·乌克森谢纳，是吗？”  
他顿了顿：  
“也是……你的恋人？”  
只有避开视线的人的轻轻点头，作为唯一的回答。

 

“提诺，难道……！”亚瑟吃了一惊，然而也没能再说什么。  
难道……是啊，难道信号的主人，牺牲的Rus·Viking上的人，就是你一直寻找的重要的人？

 

这样的问题，无人问出，也无需问出。

 

【你离我而去，踏上自己的路途  
我想我将为你悲伤，还会在我心中用金色的歌铸成你孤独的形象】

 

“我已经忘记了，我们最后的告别……”是提诺的声音，夹杂着淡淡的叹息与不舒服的颤音，那是比哽咽更压抑的颤抖：  
“怎么办……我已经忘记了，贝尔瓦德，告诉我怎么办？”

 

“嘟————解码重复。”

 

“你只说了再见……你还什么都没说呢，贝尔瓦德。”

 

“请接到信号的所有旗舰注意，这是来自Rus·Viking号的警告信号，我们遭受到了Zero区的不知名袭击，正在向着毁灭的终点前进……”

 

“为什么不告诉我，那是永别？”

 

“我代表Rus·Viking向所有旗舰发出警告，Zero区的攻击方式是毁灭性的攻击，他们将运用磁场破坏动力舱的核进程，使船舰的速度超于光速。”

 

“…………我还，没来得及…………”

 

“……Rus·Viking从此将不会存在于这个世界上，请接收着向URCE汇报，以上。”

 

“……和你说再见……你现在还能听见吗？”

 

“嘟————解码完毕，请确认是否重复。”  
单调而冰冷的提示音，成了最后的回答。

 

最后的，无法相见。

 

提诺只是凝视着监测屏不断重新启动的解码，似乎隔着那样的监测屏，会有着谁在那里平静地回答着一切。  
似乎拼着命，要在这冰冷的机器的另一头，去看懂一个人。  
生或死，命运的恣意嘲笑。

 

【我该不该忽视这一切，凝望着那个人离我而去的背影？】（注23#）

 

眼眶有些发热，亚瑟低下头去阻止着自己的哭泣。  
那是不该有的泪，不该献给生死命运的泪：  
“提诺……如果你想哭的话，就哭吧。”

 

“不……”  
回答他的，是提诺的摇头，没有人看见他的神色，也没有人看见他凄然的一笑：  
“我还不能哭……”

 

“嘟————解码重复。”

 

“因为这样……我就再也不能听清他的声音了。”

 

“请接到信号的所有旗舰注意，这是来自Rus·Viking号的警告信号，我们遭受到了Zero区的不知名袭击，正在向着毁灭的终点前进……”

 

假如哭泣能分担我的痛楚，是不是就意味，那也会夺走我所有的注意力。  
那样，我还能……  
听见你的全部吗？

 

重复着重复的信号，如同一曲终了的循环。

 

“提诺……你能再做一件事吗？”  
阿尔看着监测屏，没来由地突然说着：  
“把信号倒着解码，可以吗？”

 

对方只是无言地点头，按键的敲击声有些迟滞而沉重。

 

舞台崩塌了，只剩下没来得及念的对白，在昏黄的灯光下飘散着落在陈旧的纸张上。  
等待最后的人拾起，重读，然后丢弃。  
然后的然后，没有了然后……  
没有结局的东西终究不能拥有结局，那是命中注定的一切。

 

“嘟————解码开始。”

 

一段短暂的杂音，下一刻却听见了陌生的声音：  
“哟——听见我的声音的是谁啊？”  
那是一把带着活力的男人的声音，撞击在厚重的金属指挥室墙壁上，轻微荡漾：  
“这里是Rus·Viking号，听见信号的你真是太幸运了，我可是这艘大船的王者哟！”  
与毁灭的气氛不搭调的调侃：  
“Rus·Viking号很快就要到站了，所以我有话要传达一下，幸运的你记得要完成这个王者交代的光荣使命哟～”

 

意外地，提诺笑了：  
“丁马克……”

 

“喂～小诺威，快过来呀！”  
“什——么——！别得意忘形地来指挥我！”  
“信号录制开始啦，快来！”  
“等等——！”

 

一阵短促的杂音，混着模糊不清的轻弱笑声：  
“好啦，帮我向士官学院的解码专家提诺，还有新生小屁孩阿冰传话，王者呢，今天已经和最爱的诺威结婚了。”  
“我们还没登记的！”  
“都一样都一样哈哈！总之呢，阿冰，现在我是你的姐夫……哎？不对，那叫什么？”  
“叫嫂子！”  
“不对不对，明明是你……哇啊啊啊，好了，都最后一天了，就别动手了。”

 

再一阵杂音：  
“阿冰，”是那位自称王者的男人，“我和诺威从今天开始就不能和你通讯了，但是……”  
他顿了顿，似乎是为了阻止语调里的不安：  
“我们还会……默默地看你走着属于你自己的路的。”  
“阿冰……”是另一个男人的声音：  
“你呀……你叫哥哥的时候太逊了！”  
一阵安静。  
“可是哥哥我，很高兴……”

 

“祝福我们吧，再见。”

 

随着那一声带着吸鼻子声的告别，信号的记载再度陷入一段空白。  
每一秒的长度都被放大。  
似乎是隔了一分钟，又一阵朦胧的杂音由远及近地增大，最后成了另一段记录。

 

“提诺。”  
随着那一个所有人都再熟悉不过的低沉嗓音的响起，压抑的双肩终于忍不住抖动起来，提诺攒紧的拳头成了最后的支撑。  
“如果你听到这段信号，请你……不要说再见。”

 

宛如抱着最后的希望，沉重而无用的盾。

 

“还有些话，我没来得及和你说，但是……也许我们无法相见了，只是这辈子而已。”

 

“嘟————解码结束。”

 

【唉……如果我们这一辈子都不再见面了，那要怎么办呢？】  
【这辈子而已】

 

再不相见。

 

一刹那被刺破，提诺的无声哭泣。  
泪水滴落的瞬间，终究是敌不过的软弱与悲痛。

 

曾经有一个男人会聆听他的无意义的担心，但最后，却成了最后的盾。  
绝望或是怀着虚幻的希望？  
无人知晓。  
只剩下时光里的曾经，男人淡淡地说：

 

【这辈子而已】

 

宛如一句即世界，一语为永生。

 

等待的再度相见。

 

泪水的决堤最终漫过了遮眼的掌心，顺着指缝不住地滴落，提诺喃喃地似在对着那人诉说，又或是，向自己诉说：  
“这辈子而已……这辈子而已……”

 

绝望的催眠，绝望的希望。

 

明明知道的自欺欺人，却是最后的最后  
我所能够  
留给我爱的人的  
最后一丝希望

 

多情却似无情  
只能  
许你来生

 

I want to see you, remember again.

 

因此，不要说再见，我的爱人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →某犬的注释←  
> 【注21#】Do not say, father, tha t life is a vanity. For we have made truce with death for once, and only for a few fragrant hours we two have been made immortal.——神父啊，不要说生命是一场虚空/因为我们曾一度与死亡休战/在那短暂的芬芳的日子里/我们曾得到永生——泰戈尔《园丁集》Chapter.44  
> 【注22#】要求我的心回赠你的心，已经太迟了——It is too late to ask my heart in return for yours.——泰戈尔《园丁集》Chapter.37  
> 【注23#】你离我而去，踏上自己的路途/我想我将为你悲伤，还会在我心中用金色的歌铸成你孤独的形象……我该不该忽视这一切，凝望着那个人离我而去的背影？——You left me and went on your way. I thought I should mourn for you and set your solitary image in my heart wrought in a golden song……Should I neglect all this to gaze after one who has turned her back on me?——泰戈尔《园丁集》Chapter.46


	17. 【第十七章】Breast

【第十七章】Breast

 

Then finish the last song and let us leave  
Forget this night when the night is no more

 

房间的灯光被调到了昏黄，不真实地宛如带着热度，令人眷恋的温暖。  
小座钟的秒针走动时交杂的嘀嗒声在寂静中显得突兀得不自然。

 

敲门声传进耳中的时候，亚瑟回了回神。  
“总算完成了。”  
阿尔大大咧咧地绕开了还站在门口的房间主人，把手里的携带手提电脑朝房间中央的床扔去，最后拍拍手上的灰尘，径自坐在了厚软的地板上：  
“动力舱的数据都收集了，目前还不知道我们的小兰利究竟有没有受到磁场的骚扰……”  
他看了一眼陷入了柔软床被中的电脑：  
“不过等一会儿和伊万执勤的时候拿去分析一下，大概就知道了。”  
亚瑟点点头：  
“我们离Zero区的距离大概就在这一个星期左右的时间里了……”

 

意外的一阵沉默。

 

亚瑟斜眼看了看还坐在地板上的阿尔，不知是因为光影，还是因为他根本就没打算让任何人看他的表情。  
沉默的气氛里，伴着异常的安静，成了快要窒息的压抑。

 

“……提诺怎样了？”  
漫长的时间间隔。  
亚瑟叹了叹气：  
“他不肯接受再次冷冻的建议……”他顿了顿，“他说想要留下来帮忙。”  
“哦。”  
简短的回答，莫名的不语。  
又是一阵静默后，阿尔突然朝后大字型地睡了下去。  
“不要睡在地板上，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“……他是要报仇吗？可是上帝才知道那是谁干的。”

 

这一次，再也找不到言语去回答。

 

Whom do I try to clasp in my arms?

 

小座钟随着时间的流逝，安静地唱着属于自己的歌，宛如无形的针，绣着这浓重的沉默之色。  
嘀嗒……  
“阿尔弗雷德，你……早就知道了，是吧？”  
滴嗒……  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
嘀嗒……  
“那又如何？难道你要和提诺说，噢上帝啊我们不能让你知道一些事情，因此很抱歉吵醒了你？”  
嘀嗒……  
“而且……”阿尔抓着床沿借力坐了起来：  
“没有希望地去找一个人，或是自欺欺人地等着那该死的下一辈子，你会选择哪一个？”

 

【这辈子而已】

 

“我……”  
张开的嘴，干涩的喉咙。  
亚瑟低头盯着身边的银灰色的电脑表面：  
“不知道。”  
他想了想，似乎猛然想了什么：  
“阿尔弗雷德，你在转移话题！”  
“我没有。”  
“你有！”  
“那就是我有————！”

 

下一刻，连空气都被撼动的低吼，来自亚瑟面前猛地站起来的男人。逆着背后的灯光，阿尔似乎是努力压抑着什么：  
“我有转移话题，噢是的，也许吧，上帝才知道……可是那又如何？”  
他挑衅地吹了一声口哨：  
“这和你有关系吗？”  
“阿尔弗雷德——！”亚瑟僵直了背脊，“请你记住，我是兰利号的舰长！”

 

嘀嗒……

 

阿尔再度挑衅地扯动嘴角：  
“那又如何？”

 

一字一句，敲进了脑髓。

 

是啊，那又如何，亚瑟·柯克兰？

 

思维似乎不再听从指挥，亚瑟咽了咽喉：  
“至少……至少我需要了解舰上所有人的行动，阿尔弗雷德，就像你之前删除信号一样，这样的行为，无论谁是舰长都是不允许的！”  
意外的，下一刻不是阿尔的争辩或是咒骂，而是无言的安静。  
亚瑟看着突然沉默的阿尔，有些不知所措地皱眉，继而努力地添上一抹完美的命令式笑意：  
“我希望你听清楚了，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”

 

嘀嗒……

 

Dream can never be made captive

 

嘀嗒……

 

依旧安静。  
想要用着什么去填补不适应的沉默，亚瑟习惯性地挑起了眉：  
“阿尔弗雷德，我是在以舰长的身份和你说话。”  
“……”  
“简而言之，我希望你不要再自以为是地干出什么蠢事……”  
“知道吗？”  
“……？”  
阿尔咧出了他所不熟悉的笑容：   
“我从很小的时候，就憎恶你这个嘴脸。”

 

My eager hands press emptiness to my heart……

 

逆光里的男人眼眸里藏着的嘲讽或是冷然，有着什么他看不清。  
或是，他看不懂。

 

“阿尔弗雷德，你……！”  
下一刻突然而至的，是几乎夺走所有的气息与力气的，吻。

 

被狠狠抓住的肩膀传来的颤抖，似乎是来自男人的过于用力，唇腔刹那间的冲击伴着温热的触感强迫进入。  
他知道，那意味着什么。  
亚瑟使着全身的力，徒劳地发现自己被牢牢地桎梏。  
挑衅的意味游走在舌与舌的争斗之间，耳际听见的窒息声顿时让亚瑟恼怒起来，想要挣脱。  
却依然无效。

 

仿佛从一开始就没有胜算的，竞技场的生死较量。

 

被弥漫的熟悉气息所萦绕，原本僵直的背脊由于愤怒而发抖，阿尔知道，这是极限了。  
几番挣脱无望过后，亚瑟的恼怒达到了极限。  
一刹那满腔纠缠的气息里都是一股铁锈般的血腥味。

 

“唔————！”  
被对方狠狠地咬在了柔弱的舌头上，阿尔放开亚瑟的同时倒抽了一口气，冰冷的空气夹杂着血腥味，难以忍耐的痛楚。

 

……and it bruises my breast.

 

“阿·尔·弗·雷·德——！”  
带着差异与愤然交织的表情，亚瑟厌恶地抹了抹嘴角：  
“你在干什么——？！”  
“哈，我在干什么？”

 

冷笑。

 

嘀嗒……

 

他看进那双因为愤怒而蒙上了湿气的眼眸，祖母绿的一抹里，露骨的厌恶。  
阿尔摸索着外套的前胸口袋：  
“这么多年来，我在干什么？”

 

问的，究竟是谁？

 

嘴角的弧度似乎是苦笑，又似乎是嘲讽，难以想象的扭曲，阿尔咽着止不住发颤的喉咙：  
“这么多年来我究竟在干什么，你又怎么会知道，亚瑟·柯克兰？！”  
舌上的伤口灼热得令人疯狂。

 

一字，一顿。  
沉默与隐忍的裂伤。

 

逆光里，是阿尔从口袋里掏出的折叠的纸张，泛黄的白渗着岁月的苍老。  
紧紧的攒着的手的颤抖，传达在纸张上，轻微的声响。  
“这封信，这封你以为丢了的信……”  
阿尔长长地吸了一口气：  
“这么多年来一直被我带在这里！”

 

拳头打在胸膛时的闷响，沉重得如同永无尽头的深谷：  
“每时每刻都在对我自己的煎熬！”

 

“啪————！”

 

陈旧的信纸，打在了亚瑟的脸上。  
灼热得生疼的碰撞。  
犹如带着男人多年的愤恨，或是，读不准的悲切。

 

嘀嗒……

 

逆光里似乎还有那双湛蓝的眸里的，闪烁的折光。

 

“……现在我还你！”

 

那是如同被囚禁的野兽，最后的怒吼，尔后彻底的绝望。  
撕心裂肺的旷野的怒吼……  
视线的尽处，是那人摔开的门。

 

我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头……

 

我日日夜夜痛苦的煎熬  
现在  
都还你

 

……它却辗伤我的胸膛

 

所有的一切，都还你……！

 

凛冽寒风中，谁的呼号成了最后的号角，或悲鸣？

 

嘀嗒……


	18. 【第十八章】Lie

【第十八章】Lie

 

“阿尔————”  
庄园的绿叶与藤蔓间响起了亚瑟的喊声，他看见了那个从大门慢腾腾地走进来的孩子：  
“阿尔，你刚刚去哪里了？”  
小阿尔搔了搔自己金阳色的头发：  
“……噢，没什么，我看见士官学院又试飞了一架无人客机。”  
亚瑟摸了摸那个已经攒到和自己一样高度的脑袋：  
“那里是士官学院的试飞场，那么危险的地方下一次就别去了。”  
阿尔只是轻轻地“嗯”了一声，不知是因为阳光的关系，或是什么，他眯了眯眼，却没有再应答。  
亚瑟想起了什么：  
“对了，阿尔……你看见我放在书桌上的信件了吗？”  
“噢没有……我还进去你的书房呢。”  
亚瑟点了点头，转身走进庄园的时候阳光落在了肩上，渐渐的升温：  
“你出去得够久的了，阿尔，快进来吧。”  
一定是被风吹到某个角落了，亚瑟最后如此思考着那封信件的下落，从此便忘却了它的存在。  
如果有必要的话，再写一次吧。  
他没有听见身后的孩子最后喃喃的自语：  
“没有……亚瑟，我什么都没有看见。”  
那是，他从未听到的，孩子的落寞。  
带着这个有些燥热的夏季的，最后的余辉。

 

【那么，唱完最后一支歌，就让我们离开吧  
当夜已不再，就忘记这夜晚吧】

 

当夜已不再……

 

泛黄的信纸宛如承载记忆的溯洄之舟，昏黄的灯光漫过了边角的残缺。  
或许是由于被折叠着放在口袋里太过的久了，连折痕都成了不堪一击的纹路，笔直与交错间的深浅。  
亚瑟眨了眨眼，长时间的凝视似乎成了视线的负担。  
信件上书体字，亚瑟窒了窒，熟悉得陌生。

 

“致弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦中将：  
非常感谢你的问候，弗朗西斯，但是很抱歉，目前我对参加你那些所谓的上层聚会毫无兴趣，我想那位可敬的夫人应该不会介意我将因为工作而不得不缺席她那热情邀请的宴会……”

 

漂亮的书体字，如同信件语言一般的漂亮，伪装的笔划与语气。  
他想起来，这是一封他早已认定丢失在那个庄园不知名角落里的一封信件，一封载着士官学院的精英亚瑟·柯克兰全部骄傲与不屑的回信。

 

“……另外非常感谢你对阿尔弗雷德的关心，但是，噢是的，我很认真地告诉你，虽然我不能把他培养成一个你所谓的‘出色的外交政客’，但是我认为比起把他交给你，我还能够把他培养成一个绅士。噢是的，谢谢你的好意……”

 

背脊传来的冰冷，来自身后的金属房门，丝丝缕缕地渗进了心底。  
仿佛如他一般，害怕着尔后的一切答案。  
信纸透着的昏黄灯光落在胸前，欺人的颜色。

 

“……不管如何，我早已安排了他的前途，这一方面并不需要你的操心。他将在我的推荐下进入士官学院去完成他的学业，然后就职一个稳妥而具有地位的职位。至于你所提到的，也许他比较喜欢参加实质性实验？请相信我身为他的监护人的判断，不，那只是一个小男孩现在有的奇思妙想罢了……”

 

【那么我们所看见的宇宙，还是宇宙本身吗？】  
是谁曾经露出疑惑的神色，想要在自己身上寻找答案？  
奇思妙想，亚瑟摇摇头，他忘记了，阿尔弗雷德或许从来就没放弃这样的奇思妙想。  
亚瑟扯出一个笑容，扯得生涩。  
那是一个，他永远无法回答的问题，一个他从未回答的问题……一个，他认为无需对孩子解释的问题。

 

“滋啦————”  
随着生脆的声响突兀地响起，裂痕顺着烙印的痕迹成了不可挽回的创伤，如同那个记忆里的夏天。  
支离破碎。  
亚瑟古怪地笑笑，手指缓慢的动作下，信纸便不再完整。  
如同一场没有尽头的游戏，翻飞的纸片零乱成了最后的终局。

 

【每时每刻都在对我自己的煎熬！】

 

耳际想起那个男人咆哮般的低吼，亚瑟长叹一声，面前无人的房间似乎一刹那回到了庄园的最后记忆。  
那是，阿尔弗雷德在正式解除监护人关系而离开后的，空无一人的房间。  
冰冷的气息与熟悉得厌恶的孤独，成了幻影与真实的重叠。  
他靠着大门滑坐了下来，厚重的地毯的温暖却再也暖不出他期盼的温度。  
大口大口地呼吸着这样空气，如同溺水的人，最后的希望，最后地希望着记忆的阻隔，便再也不需要痛苦地回忆起更多。

 

却没有发现连自己的喉咙都颤抖得可怕，宛如哭泣得再也没有泪的人。

 

亚瑟仰了仰喉咙，头轻轻地靠着那丝冰冷。  
撕得再也没有了原貌的信纸的每一角都落在了身前，只剩下最后的一片还残留在指尖。  
那是，信的最后，漂亮的书写：

 

“……最后，我不得不提醒你，弗朗西斯，请收回你那低俗的嘲笑，认为我对阿尔弗雷德抱有更甚于兄弟的情谊，不，那只是身为监护人的职责与多年共同生活的感情，并不是你那下流的思维里的爱。噢是的，我过去、现在，哪怕是未来，都仍对他抱有纯洁的兄弟情谊。  
亚瑟·柯克兰”

 

【我曾试图把谁拥在臂弯，梦却永远不可能被俘获】

 

落在手背的温热液体。  
亚瑟再度咽着疼痛的喉，周遭的冰冷成了最后一根稻草，压垮了他曾经的全部骄傲。  
遥远的过去，是的，他还记得，他曾经在那个面向庄园夕阳之处的房间里，写下了洋洋洒洒的宣言。  
没有退路的宣言。  
最后连呼吸都成了负担，亚瑟终于低下了他的头颅，埋进了蜷缩的身躯里，宛如挣脱不能的蛹。  
在生命的终结处，静静地吞下自己的泪。

 

落在了一地的碎片残垣之上，烙印下的水渍如同孩童恣意的画笔，勾划着那个记忆里的离别。  
如果挣脱只是毫无希望的渴求，那么，保护的盾，还剩下什么？  
他忘记了，他忘记了，那个夏天，他写下这封信的心情，他忘记了……  
亚瑟自嘲得想要大笑，然而深深地吸气过后后，却只是无声的呜咽。  
是啊，他想，亚瑟·柯克兰，你早就忘记了，你早就忘记了它的存在，也忘记了，那天的夕阳是如何提醒着他，那个孩子一个人离开了庄园已经太久了。  
而却从来没记起来，他究竟是干了什么。  
失败者，亚瑟·柯克兰。   
意识里的最后，是亚瑟朦胧得觉得，他的喉咙快要被痛楚吞没了。

 

【我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头……】

 

亚瑟永远不知道，在他那个默默咽着泪的晚上，他背后的冰冷大门外，同样的背脊也靠了一夜。  
那是，曾经的孩子，安静地倾听着他的亚瑟的无声。  
低头的时候，金阳的发丝掩住了一切的表情，一如那年的他，笑着说出那个谎言。  
失去了信纸的存在，胸膛空虚得可怕，连同着他的心底，漾起了圈圈叠叠的涟漪，撞击在心底，回荡出空洞的叹息。  
多年的煎熬被暴露的刹那，不能回头的赌局。  
却眼看着满盘的错子，顷刻间被恶作剧的神明踉跄着倾倒，砸出了悲鸣的伤口。

 

然而彼此的背脊之间，从来都是那扇厚重而冰冷得无情的门。

 

不愿再度回忆起的，多年的岁月里，自己是怎样摩擦着泛黄的信纸，徘徊在想要撕毁的的疯狂与难以忍耐的焦躁中，如同被囚困的野兽，等待着最后的一场赴死之战。  
长长的遗憾一叹与悲伤，越过千里落于尘际。  
只余下看不见那人的身影的一纸信件，替着他饮下苦楚的心酸。  
没有尽头。

 

颠来倒去，重复着重复的，不过是曾经的曾经，有过的一段刻骨铭心的痛楚，燎烧得煎熬。

 

【噢是的，我过去、现在，哪怕是未来，都仍对他抱有纯洁的兄弟情谊。  
亚瑟·柯克兰】

 

亚瑟·柯克兰……

 

【……它却辗伤我的胸膛】


	19. 【第十九章】Bury

【第十九章】Bury

 

指挥室原本明亮的灯光在满墙的监测屏前，成了若有若无的照明，兀然显得黯淡而压抑，几乎占据了所有平面空间的操作台的按键正被人不停地操作着，一切都显得忙碌而有序。  
王耀就了一口热茶，眯了眯眼，仿佛眼前的人的忙碌于自己无关。  
他小小地吸了一鼻子的茶香，是的，无关。  
从他开始执勤到现在，伊万就没有停下来过，哪怕是瞥见同为执勤者的自己走进指挥室的时候，也不过是匆匆地打了招呼，然后继续着手上的工作。

 

一瞬间，他以为看见了在遥远的过去，埋头在工作室里研究着什么的伊万·布拉金斯基。  
王耀舍不得放下暖得发烫的杯子，只好捂在手心里转悠：  
“我说，伊万，你还没忙完吗阿鲁？”  
伊万顿了顿手里的动作：  
“大概吧。”  
“听起来可真底气不足阿鲁……”  
王耀捂着杯子站在了监测屏前，满眼的屏幕上显示着他所不熟悉的数据与操作程序，右侧的等候栏里已经闪烁着无数等待操作的命令，以及似乎永无休止的“请进行下一步”的提示语句。  
伊万仍旧低头忙碌在手提电脑和监测屏之间。  
王耀又瞥了瞥那台随携的手提电脑，白亮的界面似乎与监测屏同步了，正不停地变换着陌生的操作程序，仿佛身边的男人赋予了它们过于活跃的生命：  
“监测搜航技术……”他努了努嘴，“看起来真复杂阿鲁。”  
伊万懒得抬头：  
“没错。”  
“……这可真不像你的回答风格阿鲁。”  
这一回，男人只是笑笑，依然没有抬头。

 

王耀知道，这是真的在忙了。  
距离Zero区还有大约一个星期的时间，如果算上外围的范围的话，也就是说，他们离进入Zero区的可察觉范围还剩下大概3、4天左右。  
从旅途中途按照士官学院与研究院的协约而加入的阿尔弗雷德、伊万和马修，一开始就肩负着协助Langley·Kirkland号安全度过Zero区的重任，而他们的工作就是开启这个只有研究院的博士军阶者才掌握的监测搜航技术。  
Langley·Kirkland号与所有受着协约控制的Top级船舰一样，指挥室的四面屏幕中，除了有一面是主舰桥，另外两面作为协助以外，还有一面平常根本就不开启的但看起来颇为壮观的屏幕，便是专门为了监测搜航技术而准备的。  
因为超乎了目前所有搜航技术的精准程度，因此船舰上即使再如何高级的技术都难以配合监测搜航技术的顺利进展，一不小心还可能因为准确度不高而发生危险。  
因此也就只能另外配备监测搜航技术所需要的监测屏和其他监测设备。  
王耀又喝了一口热茶。  
听起来，研究院还真喜欢被捧为特例的感觉呢阿鲁。  
他偷偷地瞄了一眼伊万。  
可惜你不是阿鲁……

 

“嘟————”  
随着一声比以往更长的提示音的结束，监测屏开始轰鸣作响，似乎是从机器内部传来了厚重的回音，宛如被唤醒的野兽。  
伊万的表情看起来如同长长地松了一气：  
“总算全部输入完毕了。”  
王耀不由地走近了些：  
“我能知道你是在干什么吗阿鲁？”  
伊万扬了扬手上写满了密密麻麻的数字与特殊符号的手抄纸：  
“阿尔弗雷德拿来的动力舱的数据，监测程序正在试图解读。”  
他看了一眼露出明显的疑惑神色的王耀，笑了：  
“我们需要了解动力舱是不是受到磁场的影响。”  
“如果答案是肯定的呢阿鲁？”  
“我们都会和Rus·Viking号一样的结局。”

 

王耀终于不再捂着他喜爱的热茶杯子，他笑笑：  
“噢是吗，听起来你很想这样阿鲁？”  
伊万同样笑了：  
“如果我说这样就可以和你一起了，你觉得这个答案如何？”  
最后的停顿。  
“一点都不好阿鲁。”

 

伊万动了动嘴角，再度开始了手上的忙碌，便再也没有了交谈。  
仿佛那样的对话不过是昙花的殒落，一现的短暂过后便是彻底忘却。

 

万事终将有尽头，黑暗中的幽静是属于一个人的（注24#）

 

【好多的行李啊——这是要出远门了吗？】  
【是的】  
【嗯……是之前你说的，想要去∑星是吗？】  
【……】  
伸出的手落在了对方的衣领处，尽管有些不满，却仍认真地替着男人打起了领带：  
【新的研究基地的建成需要你……】  
淡淡的一笑：  
【如果我能早毕业几年就好了，这样我就可以和你……】  
【不是】  
【……哎？】  
男人若有若无地笑了笑：  
【不是……只是士官学院的调度而已】  
【这样啊……】  
【……嗯】

 

视线落在了男人让人安心的笑意里，轻轻的goodbye kiss。

 

“提诺……！”  
回神的时候听见了来自身后的叫唤，提诺怔了怔：  
“亚瑟？”  
提诺有些奇怪地看着亚瑟有些热得扯了扯衣领的模样，本来不长的走廊里一刹那似乎还回荡着他的喘气：  
“有事吗？”  
“噢不……”亚瑟似乎有些犹豫，漂移的视线又落了回来，“我只是刚好看见你在这里。”  
提诺笑笑：  
“啊是的，”他看了看身边的资料室，“有些资料觉得也许会有用，因此我就来这边看看了。”  
亚瑟顿了顿：  
“提诺……也许这样会很失礼，但是……”柯克兰舰长叹了叹，“你真的不考虑……”  
“不。”  
打断他的，是提诺坚定的笑：  
“谢谢你，亚瑟……但是现在要重新进入冷冻舱，我不能答应。”  
这回，亚瑟无话可说了。

 

Heaven is a place nearby.（注25#）

 

也许是无话可说显得有些尴尬，又或是因为什么，亚瑟难得地支吾了起来：  
“不管怎样……提诺，该是我们谢谢你。”  
他深吸了一口气：  
“对了……”若无其事地转移话题，笨拙得可笑，“你……看见阿尔弗雷德了吗？”  
提诺想了想：  
“没有……真抱歉，亚瑟。”

 

【不是……只是士官学院的调度而已】  
【这样啊……】  
【……嗯】

 

是谁的轻轻一吻，掩住了所有的真实？

 

“如果我的诚实可以缺席的话，我倒是很乐意告诉你，我刚刚看见了阿尔那小子，”弗朗西斯不知道是今天第几次撩起了他那有些过长的头发，有些厌烦的皱眉，“但是很可惜，我没有。”  
他看了看倚在门边的亚瑟：  
“我想你并不介意帮我调节一下你身边的灯光控制？”  
亚瑟轻轻地叹了叹，伸手扭亮了灯光控制，一瞬间，弗朗西斯的房间里充斥着如同阳光般的明亮光线。  
弗朗西斯最后一次撩起了头发，终于忍不住掏出了发绳把头发扎了起来：  
“有时候我觉得这些”——他指了指自己的头发——“确实是一个累赘。你干嘛不进来坐坐呢，亚瑟？”  
亚瑟从鼻子里哼了哼：  
“我并不认为这个堆满了颜料的房间还有我可以坐的地方。”  
弗朗西斯扎好了头发，便又拿起了心爱的画笔：  
“那只是地板，别忘了我还有一张床，那可是哥哥我心爱的床哟～”  
亚瑟回了他一个白眼，径自扫掉了床上好几张巨大的画纸后坐了下来，仿佛一个累坏了的人。  
弗朗西斯也看得出来了，便戏谑一笑：  
“怎么，找那小子找了很久？”  
“……别胡说！”

 

在画纸上精描了几笔，弗朗西斯满意地看着这幅画了两天的作品，赞许地点点头，喃喃自语：  
“这样看起来就漂亮多了……”  
亚瑟忍不住多看了几眼：  
“上帝保佑她，她看起来还是那样年轻。”  
“噢是的，上帝保佑……”弗朗西斯摇摇头，“不过这依然不是她。”

 

“所以，我亲爱的小亚瑟，你和阿尔又吵架了？”  
弗朗西斯在画像上做着最后的修改：  
“就像过去一样？”  
“……大概是吧。”  
长长的疲倦之叹，算是回答。  
弗朗西斯淡淡一笑：  
“我没有的，希望上帝能够赐与我；如果我已得到，希望上帝仍给予我……”他回头看了一眼亚瑟：  
“她最后告诉我的。”

 

“弗朗西斯……”  
“什么？”  
“……如果、我只是说如果……”  
弗朗西斯疑惑地回头，安静得等待着后面的话语，然而得到的却只是：  
“……算了。”  
仿佛所有的勇气都被抽走，亚瑟沮丧地垮下了肩膀：  
“我还是去找他吧。”  
“阿尔那小子？”  
“对……”  
视线落在了地上，亚瑟看着那个有些花哨的地毯纹饰，低声的喃喃不过是自语：  
“我得和他说清楚……我爱他，是的……爱他如同爱我的弟弟。”

 

最后一句，弗朗西斯没有听到，于是他便又埋头于他的油画画像了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →某犬的注释←  
> 【注24#】万事终将有尽头，黑暗中的幽静是属于一个人的——某犬个人认为原文比翻译的这句话更好一些，但它是第一次在文里出现，只好先用中文了。依然是泰戈尔的《园丁集》Chapter.65：Somewhere there is an end to everything, and the loneness of the dark is one’s own.  
> 【注25#】Heaven is a place nearby.——出自SF文的奠基音乐，Lene Marln的《A Place Nearby》，真的很好，超级无敌推荐！


	20. 【第二十章】Vanity

【第二十章】Vanity

 

“弗朗西斯先生，”看见开门者的时候，马修露出了安心的笑容，“看见你在这里真好……”  
“真没想到是你，马修……有事吗？”  
“呃……”他犹豫了一会儿，最后还是随着对方伸出手表示请进的动作而走进了他的房间：  
“事情是这样的，你知道阿尔大哥在哪里吗？”  
弗朗西斯笑笑：  
“似乎每个人都想要知道他在哪里。”  
“啊？”  
“亚瑟也去找他了，这样也许你会放心一些？”  
“是吗……”  
马修想了想：  
“事实上我并不是出于担心的因素，”——噢是的，阿尔弗雷德除了兰利号以外他还能去哪里？——“伊万先生似乎已经快把动力舱的数据解读完毕了，因此……”  
他觉得继续说下去似乎不大合适，然而弗朗西斯倒是从容地笑了：  
“因此这是你们博士军阶的事情了，是吗？如果你认为我介意这些的话，那你可错了。”

 

“我本来想邀请你尝尝我珍藏的一些葡萄酒，不过看起来你快到工作的时间了。”  
弗朗西斯倒了一杯新泡好的咖啡，液体的小小漩涡还在表面旋出一丝波澜：  
“我想来杯咖啡也是好主意。”  
因为亚瑟已经出发去寻找阿尔了，因此觉得没必要再去的马修安静地坐在了房间中央的床上，这也是每一位航载人员的房间里唯一能够坐下的地方。  
当然，马修想，阿尔大哥的话大概连地板都能坐。  
他接过了热得有些烫人的咖啡，视线盯住了一旁的画板：  
“啊……我不知道我妨碍了你的作画。”  
“不要紧，”弗朗西斯耸耸肩，“它已经快要完工了，既然它不介意有人看着它是如何诞生的，那我也不介意。”  
言罢，他又拿起了画笔进行着最后的精描。

 

那是一幅肖像，女性的肖像。  
马修第一次看见正在作画的人，似乎有些吃惊，除此以外，他所有的注意力都被画作上的女士吸引了。  
金色而微曲的头发衬托着她那双明蓝的眼睛，显出了一种美丽，头发不是很长，只是刚刚到了肩上，嘴角的微微翘起藏住了一种难以用言语表达的魅力与气质，尽管那不是上层女士所有的高贵。  
然而却令人舒心。  
马修想了想，依然不知道该如何赞美这位女性，因此他只好讷讷地说：  
“她真漂亮……”  
弗朗西斯点点头：  
“她一直都很漂亮，不过这只是画像罢了。”  
他停下笔仔细地看着肖像，似乎是第一次看到一般：  
“这是她，却又不是她……有时候你很难说出这种感觉，哪怕她与你记忆里的模样一般无二。”  
马修若有所思的点点头。

 

【弗朗西斯？你怎么会到这儿来？】  
【噢这个……我觉得今天似乎有一个适合外游的好天气】  
【这儿只是一个小得不能再小的破村庄……】  
夏天的风里，是女孩子爽朗的笑声：  
【那样会弄脏你那双心爱的小马靴的，淘气的小少爷】  
不是的，不是的。  
我只是来看看你，看看你都在做着什么……

 

“那是……你的妻子吗？”  
注意到对方在作画时的专注眼神，马修喝了一口咖啡，还是忍不住询问：  
“或者是你的……恋人什么的？”  
弗朗西斯停下了画笔，又开始了那种陌生的打量，过了半天才回神一般开口：  
“噢不是的……”  
他淡淡的笑了：  
“她只是我迷恋的一位女性，当然，如果有机会我自然想要她作为我的妻子，或是恋人。”  
一阵沉默。  
“不过上帝保佑，她的灵魂已经归于安宁了。”  
马修张了张嘴：  
“抱、抱歉……”  
弗朗西斯又耸了耸肩：  
“没关系，这都是过去的事情了。”

 

他描了最后的几笔，后退了一步看了看，满意地在右下角写上——  
“我最爱的贞德”

 

【我没有的，希望上帝能够赐与我；如果我已得到，希望上帝仍给予我】（注25#）

 

“她叫贞德……”  
弗朗西斯自己倒了一杯咖啡，坐到了马修的身边：  
“噢是的，那时的我迷恋着这位美丽的女性，她生活在我家附近的一个小村庄里，我们从小就认识。”  
马修默默地盯着杯子里的咖啡，似乎连一丝一毫的波澜都要看在眼里，耳边是弗朗西斯的轻柔讲述：  
“不过很可惜，她是病死的，一个穷姑娘嫁给另一个穷小子，然后穷姑娘因为没有足够的钱治疗而死，这在我生活的地方是再正常不过的事情。”  
他的语气似乎是在讲一个平庸的笑话：  
“金钱总是在这个时候显得特别重要。”  
马修不知道该如何开口，但是幸而弗朗西斯的讲述还没有结束：  
“上帝保佑这位可敬的女士，到死也没有告诉我她需要钱……如果我知道的话，也许她现在就是一群孩子的母亲了。”  
“也许她只是不想借助他人的帮助……”马修抬头的时候恰好碰上了对方的视线，这使得他更加的窘迫，以至于语气里有些动摇：  
“也许……是这样的。”  
“你是这样想的？”  
马修点点头，弗朗西斯沉默了好一会儿：  
“属于她一个人的战斗……是吗？”  
这回马修再也找不到话语了，但是他还是默默地点着头。

 

【贞德，听说你要嫁给那个男人？】  
【是的，你是来祝福我的吗，弗朗西斯？】  
【噢是的……贞德，是的，我祝福你】  
【谢谢你，弗朗西斯，当然，如果你的眼里不是充满了不甘心的话，我会更好过一些的】  
【贞德，这是事实，我认为……】  
【不，弗朗西斯，我很高兴你爱我，虽然我也爱你，但并不是你认为的那样……】  
【噢上帝啊……】  
【亲爱的弗朗西斯，你知道吗？我喜欢这样，我只是想一个人去为自己战斗，祝福我，我会过得很好，我会战胜的】  
【……祝福你，我最爱的贞德小姐】

 

夏天的终末，最后一次的祝福之吻。  
是哪位可爱而勇敢地向生活挑战的女士，最后随着凑钱买来的小木箱一同归于安宁？  
上帝才知道答案……  
弗朗西斯只记得，在那个简陋的葬礼里，他只看见了干巴巴的泥土摔打在那个破旧木箱上。

 

Langley·Kirkland号的走廊里的银灰色甲板使一切都显得单调而无趣，这让亚瑟渐渐地烦躁起来，他紧紧地皱着眉，不情愿地移动着脚步，尽管那并不是出于疲倦。  
等到他走到训练室的时候，他发誓如果还找不到阿尔弗雷德的话，那他就放弃。  
然而，他想，他到底是为了什么而寻找他？  
为了解释那封看起来经过岁月折磨的信，还是为了别的？  
亚瑟站在门前，笑了，自嘲而苦涩。  
或许仅仅是因为今天他无故调换了执勤，以至于那位不幸要连续执勤的伊万·布拉金斯基先生整整一天都在用一种含有莫名深意的眼神去看他。  
这实在够糟糕的了。  
亚瑟摇摇头，他只是希望确认……噢该死，他要确认什么呢？

 

只是想要自以为一切都不曾改变，即使那封信终于被那个白痴丢在自己脸上，一切也依然不变。

 

亚瑟深深地吸了一口气，不变，这听起来让人安心多了。  
尽管有些自欺欺人，不过目前而言，他只希望这样。  
然后他打开了训练室的金属门。

 

阿尔在睡觉。  
开门的瞬间，亚瑟就知道了，根本不需要走上前去确认，因为那个高大的身躯正以一种不怎么雅观的姿态硬是平躺在那张只是供人坐着休息的沙发上。  
不知为了什么，亚瑟长长地松了一口气。  
训练室的灯光早就被调成了最低限度的照明，这让亚瑟只有走到了阿尔跟前才看清了他的脸，摘下眼镜后的睡脸。  
似乎是因为沙发实在太小了，阿尔明显地抱着肩膀来达到妥协，整个上身都陷进了柔软的沙发表面，最后实在没办法，只好搁着长长的双脚晃在了沙发外面。  
亚瑟想，活该，这沙发本来只是让训练者休息时坐下的。  
他扭头的时候看见了被丢在地上的散激抢，过于昏暗的光线只是模模糊糊地给了它一个剪影。  
习惯性地想要把它收拾好，刚要抬脚，亚瑟却似乎突然想到了什么，便不再理会它了。

 

阿尔睡得很沉，尽管有些不舒适，但是他依然没有半点醒过来的迹象，胸膛起伏的时候伴着均匀而节律的呼吸声。  
亚瑟凑近了一些。  
似乎有很长一段时间没有看过阿尔的睡脸，上一次似乎还是在他刚登上兰利号的时候。  
亚瑟有些自嘲地笑笑，忍不住又凑得更近。  
光影在阿尔的脸上留下了深深浅浅的轮廓，似乎把他显得更成熟了一些，抑或是，亚瑟想，他其实早就不是记忆里的阿尔弗雷德了。  
空气里安静得只剩下轻轻的呼吸声，不知来自于谁。

 

最后，宛如叹息。

 

亚瑟凝视着那张脸，时间久得似乎可以在那张脸上盯出一个洞来，他垂下了头，给了这个男人一个轻短的吻。  
落在额头。

 

【额头是心的耳朵】

 

是谁曾经如此说？  
他想起来了，是自己。

 

吻的结束过后，亚瑟只是小小地拉开距离。  
不过是丝毫之距，额头与唇，霎时的满腔苦楚。  
凝视得太久，他觉得有些酸楚的感觉涌上了后来，亚瑟眨了眨有些湿润的眼：  
“对不起……我不能那样爱你……”

 

【噢是的，我过去、现在，哪怕是未来，都仍对他抱有纯洁的兄弟情谊】

 

如果额头当真是心的耳朵，那么……  
你听到的，又是什么？

 

胸膛的节律起伏。

 

亚瑟又低头看了一会儿，才最终站直了，长长地深吸一口气，好确保他的声音能够喊醒眼前这个男人：  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯————！”  
“哇————！”

 

那是一声一如既往的严厉斥喊。  
被惊醒的阿尔本能地用尽全力弹坐了起来，却差点因为太过狭窄的位置而摔下来，他只好扶着沙发揉了揉眼。  
是亚瑟。  
意识到了来人是谁，阿尔搔了搔头：  
“噢……”  
嘴里颠来倒去的，还是只能发出无意义的声音，心底的不安如同搁在鞋里的尖锐砂石，堵住了喉咙。  
亚瑟习惯性地环抱着双肩：  
“无故对调执勤时间表，你就是为了来这里偷懒睡觉？”  
阿尔看向他的眼神里，露骨的吃惊：  
“噢是的……啊、不是……怎样都好，这是我的自由。”  
“自由？”亚瑟冷笑，“我不记得有哪一项舰船守则里允许航载人员关闭他的通讯器！”

 

砂石成了尘土，再也没有了踪影。  
取而代之的，却是满腔的压抑。

 

“上帝啊，得了，难道你来这里就是为了和我说这些？”  
“我很遗憾地告诉你，是的。”  
亚瑟挑了挑眉：  
“不然你以为呢？”  
“噢至少是……”  
“是什么？”  
至少是那封信……  
阿尔顿了顿，突然而至的沮丧让他泄气了，于是决定不再纠缠：  
“那么你现在说完了，可以离开了？”  
亚瑟再度冷笑，回身走向了大门：  
“动力舱的数据解读完成了，你立即给我回指挥室，无论是否是执勤时间。”

 

开门的瞬间，走廊的灯光为他剪出了僵硬的剪影，长长地落在了地板上。

 

阿尔长时间地看着地板上泄露进来的光芒，慢腾腾地摸出了陷在沙发里的眼镜戴上。  
最后莫名地低吼了一声。  
垮塌的肩膀再也没有力气颤动了，宛如死战到底的战士带着撕心裂肺的伤痛攀上了高峰的最后一刻，却发现自己面前的，不过是一个一无所有的战场。  
没有方向的，一无所有。  
在绝望中怀抱着最后一丝希望，为此牺牲一切，然而到了最后，却依然是一片绝望。  
甚至连绝望都没有的战场。  
虚空一刹那变得沉重而无力，压抑的恼怒成了最后的防线，久久地沉淀在胸膛。

 

难道在我有了哪怕撕破现在的平静也要奋战的觉悟过后，你依然能无动于衷吗，亚瑟？

 

或者……你从一开始，便真的……  
并不爱我。

 

墙壁上投射出了男人往身后长拉手臂的剪影，仿佛那是一头想要长吼的雄狮。  
“啪————”  
偌大而空荡的训练室里爆发出了一声脆响，阿尔看了看自己用尽全力朝墙壁扔去的散激抢无力地摔落，喉咙古怪而干涩地笑了笑。  
转身，想要朝沙发踢去。  
而下一刻，他却只是怔怔地看着缩在黑影里的沙发轮廓，从此失去了全部力气。  
想要抓住什么来宣泄自己的不满和抑郁，然而遍寻全身也找不到一丝的力气。  
他低下了头，却找不到哭的理由。  
干涩的喉咙苦得发涩。  
尽管心底漫起的莫名绝望正怒吼着四处冲撞，无从发泄，没有方向。

 

【噢是的，我过去、现在，哪怕是未来，都仍对他抱有纯洁的兄弟情谊】

 

比绝望更绝望的，是虚空……  
是到了最后才发现的，原来一切的一切过后，依旧的虚空。

 

我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头  
它却辗伤我的胸膛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →某犬的注释←  
> 【注26#】我没有的，希望上帝能够赐与我；如果我已得到，希望上帝仍给予我——历史上贞德的著名言论，是她在面对“你是否觉得自己受到上帝的恩典？”的质问的时候所做的回答


	21. 【第二十一章】Eruption

【第二十一章】Eruption

 

偌大的指挥室的四面墙壁上被分割成不同部分的监测屏由于处于了全部开启的状态，指挥室的气氛在数据不断变换所造成的视觉效果和微弱的机械运作声响的作用下显得格外的压抑，甚至，在场的所有人都感觉到了，一丝紧张。  
而这种紧张正在被围在监测搜航技术的监测屏前的三人所渲染，逐渐成了焦躁。  
监测屏上显示的各式提示与数据程序，在非博士军阶的人眼中简直就是无意义的天书，然而无论是阿尔、伊万还是马修，似乎都没有开口的意思，这使得指挥室的其他人陷入了如同等候宣判的境地。  
早早地被舰长紧急呼叫到了指挥室集中，然而他们所能做的，也不过是在等待，弗朗西斯倒是很休闲地与维多利交谈着这一次泡的咖啡是否有进步，并且顺便宣扬了一下所谓的“料理都是需要用爱去做”的论调。  
可惜维多利小姐明显厌倦了这样的话题，不停地试图用眼神向他人求救。  
王耀同样的安静，只是不时看向伊万的背影的眼神里，紧张的神色表露无遗，他瞥了瞥身边的提诺，对方只是死死地盯着手里的咖啡杯子，没有动作。  
提诺这段时间来瘦了，王耀得出了唯一的结论。  
扭头看向另一边，亚瑟依旧保持绅士作风，安静地喝着红茶，热香袅绕的烟氲后，眉头紧皱的模样出卖了他的镇定。

 

长长地舒了一口气，伊万略略低沉地说：  
“阿尔弗雷德，看这里……”  
监测屏漆黑的背景正映出了目前为止所有的数据分析结论，当然，由于监测屏尚未达到人工智能的极限，并且也是为了给予公正的判断，因而结论与判断等等的工作就不得不依赖于真正的智能，人类的智能。  
阿尔只是粗略地看了看前面的几行数据：  
“……马修，这些数据，能确定没有错误吗？”  
马修低头操作着：  
“绝对的正确，我保证。”  
他听出了两人语气里的不安，便也抬眼看了看监测屏：  
“噢上帝啊……”  
阿尔接下了后半句：  
“看起来我们的小兰利像极了一只天真而活跃的小兔子。”  
伊万为这个比喻翻了一个白眼：  
“这确实像是琼斯先生你这种智力水平的人能够想出来的比喻。”  
这一回他不再等阿尔有所反击，而是直接回身看着指挥室里的所有人。

 

如同等待宣判的人与神父。

 

伊万挤出一个有些虚假的笑容：  
“动力舱已经遭受磁场的攻击了。”  
气氛明显在一瞬间变得阴沉，他顿了顿：  
“动力舱的数据呈现不寻常的波动，是由于核聚变的进程受到了干扰，唯一的合理解释是磁场对动力舱的核聚变保护层进行了干扰。”  
“核聚变的进程被释放了，”阿尔接着说，“也就是说保护层在受到磁场的干扰后削弱或者改变了核聚变的强度，导致能量的剧增，这也是船速会加快的原因。”（注27#）  
他看了看亚瑟：  
“这就是我们的结论，接下来的事情就应该让亚瑟·柯克兰舰长决定了，你是想这么说吗，亚瑟？”  
露骨的讽刺意味。  
亚瑟装作没听出来：  
“有没有办法稳定核聚变进程，或者是彻底隔绝磁场的干扰？”  
“稳定核聚变不是不可行，但是，”阿尔习惯性地搔了搔头，“磁场似乎隔绝不了了，接下来或许什么也不会发生，但也有可能和Rus·Viking号一样。”

 

“铛————”  
提诺的杯子与杯碟的碰撞。

 

亚瑟偷偷地深吸了一口气：  
“也就是说，我们能做的就是稳定核聚变了？”  
这也是在场所有人想要问的问题。  
在既定的灾难已经有了预告以后，是不是还有办法能够回避？  
阿尔转身看着监测屏，似乎不打算回答了，伊万早就只顾着手上的操作，这一次，马修只好硬着头皮给出了最后的结论：  
“我们不能确定磁场的变化所带来的波动强度，因为目前来看，这种波动是几何随机的，所以……在动力舱的防护层被破坏之前，我们都不清楚核聚变是否会永远保持稳定。”

 

也就是不到毁灭性的灾难降临之前，无人知道自己还握着多少的牌，能够为生命喊价。  
也许是王牌，但，也许是再无牌可出的绝路。  
比赌局更甚的豪赌。  
意识到这些的一瞬间，无人作声。  
机械的运作声久久地回荡在指挥室的厚重金属甲板之间。

 

如同判决已述，却无人知道判决到底为何物。  
并非沮丧，也不是绝望，一种莫名的焦躁悄悄地延伸与扩大。  
灾难倒计时一触即发的焦躁，以及，迷茫。

 

Do not say, father, tha t life is a vanity.

 

由于亚瑟认为各人再呆在指挥室并无多大意义，因此这位舰长下的命令是让各人朝着自己的专长方面想出解决方法，限期是3个小时，3个小时以后所有人都得再度回到指挥室。  
而事实是，即使再多3个小时，也不一定有合适的方法，亚瑟清楚得很，完整的结论已经被摆在了面前，却无从下手。  
“我建议立即停航。”  
是阿尔。  
因为早上的无故调换执勤，本该有伊万与亚瑟共同执勤的时间段恰好成了阿尔与亚瑟的独处时间，阿尔坐在埋头于操作的亚瑟的身后，翘起的双脚搭在了桌面上：  
“核聚变的进程非常不稳定。”  
亚瑟懒得抬头：  
“停航没有多大意义，不是吗？”  
无论停航与否，磁场依旧在干扰着动力舱，这一点，作为动力舱完整理论的创始人，阿尔比谁都清楚。  
在动力舱完整理论中，出于核聚变的危险性，确实已经考虑到了强大磁场对动力舱的干扰问题，但是由于所有人都一致认为在茫茫宇宙中，既然已经确定了巨大星体与黑洞的存在位置，只要航线绕开这些强磁来源，那么一切就无需担忧了。  
然而却无人预料到处于无秩序管制的未知区域——Zero区——竟然在外围有着如此强大的磁场，这在过去尚未被人们所知晓，似乎这样的磁场是最近几年才成型的。  
这样的磁场极不稳定，不是永远那么活跃也不是永远蛰伏，而且也并非在固定区域出现。  
亚瑟抬头凝视着监测屏所提供的动力舱核聚变进程数据，阿尔斜眼看了看他：  
“有没有人告诉你，你的眉毛现在可以夹住一只苍蝇了？噢抱歉，我突然发现我是第一个告诉你的人。”  
亚瑟回身瞪着阿尔搁在桌面上的脚，很明显，作为一名出色的绅士，他被阿尔此时的态度所激怒了：  
“我不知道，原来研究院的学生都能够在这样重要的事情面前保持无所谓的态度。”  
似乎是故意一般，阿尔吹了一个口哨，这在压抑而紧张的气氛下更加显得令人生厌。  
他扯了扯嘴角，咧出一丝嘲讽的笑：  
“我的任务是帮助兰利号安全度过Zero区，不过很遗憾，目前还没进入Zero区，不是吗，柯克兰舰长？”  
最后的称呼，被无限地加重了语气。  
也许是由于数据解读的结果所带来的压力，亚瑟这回被气得整个人都站了起来，居高临下使他因愤怒而颤抖的双肩越发明显：  
“阿尔弗雷德————！”  
阿尔回了一个冷然而鄙夷的眼神，慢腾腾地、如同表演一般收起了双脚，站了起来：  
“我以研究院博士的身份告诉你，我说的是事实，你也无权要求我一定要表达出我对这件事的关心或是其他态度。”

 

下一刻，亚瑟倒抽了一口气，张了张嘴，却找不到任何一句语言来回应。  
阿尔露出了明显的冷笑：  
“这不是你最喜欢的语气吗，亚瑟，这可是你教我的。”  
眼神里有着什么，宛如一把尖矛刺进了亚瑟的眸里：  
“比如说，我还能用这样的语气显得若无其事，就像你能够在看见那封信以后装作什么都没发生一样————！”

 

【噢是的，我过去、现在，哪怕是未来，都仍对他抱有纯洁的兄弟情谊】

 

“你从以前就是这样，上帝啊，我早该知道了，”阿尔沉哑的嗓音带着不可抑制的愤怒，“总是带着刻薄而冷漠的面具，总是一副拒人千里的嘴脸……”  
最后如同嘶吼一般：  
“根本就没有人知道你究竟在想什么——！”  
咽了咽喉，亚瑟从发愣中回了神：  
“够了，阿尔弗雷德，我不知道你想表达什么，而我唯一知道的就是你无时无刻不在针对我。”  
“磅————”  
双手用力地撑在了桌面上，发出的巨大声响所带来的冲击完全被面前的男人变得狰狞的神情所淹没，阿尔扯开了喉咙，宛如一只张牙舞爪的野兽：  
“你当然知道，你当然知道……！那是因为我爱你————！”

 

一刹那的僵直，连背脊都能感受到的僵直。

 

尖矛刺进心底的瞬间，亚瑟涌起的逃跑欲望如同尖叫一般徘徊，然而阿尔依旧不放过他：  
“你不是一直很想知道我为什么要背叛你吗？”  
他笑得古怪而难看：  
“那是因为我爱你……如果你觉得过去的我只是你的弟弟，那我就要把他杀掉！”  
攒紧的拳头，是不是就是那份决心？  
“我要做尽一切你那个所谓的弟弟所不应该做的事情，我要把他彻底毁掉！这样……”  
他狠狠地拍了拍自己的胸膛：  
“我，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，从此以后就是一个和你的阿尔截然相反的阿尔弗雷德，就再也不是你的弟弟！”  
胸膛的闷响，如同心中多年积蓄的闷结：  
“这都是因为我爱你！你听见了吧，我爱你，亚瑟·柯克兰！”

 

如果你不能爱我，那我就让你爱上我。

 

那是被困囚的野兽，面对着决战之地的，最后的宣言。  
宁可自己坠向尖刃的致命刀锋，也不肯默默地饮着多年的恨。

 

湛蓝的眸里，一闪而逝的悲伤，连带着语气都跌落了谷底，如同泄气一般，阿尔添上的笑意里，满腔的苦涩，难看得如同在哭泣：  
“你现在可以恨我了……你的信里说，如果你对我抱有其他的感情，那就是可耻的……”  
将近哭泣的无力：  
“而我却为了这份在你眼里可耻的爱，亲手毁掉你心里最纯洁的弟弟。”

 

【如果有一天你知道了我所谓的背叛的真正原因，你……会恨我一辈子的】  
谁的低语，曾经伴着灼热的气息，敲进心底？

 

即使要背负可耻的罪名，却依然抱着最后的希望，希望你能爱我。  
唯一的办法，却是要亲手撕毁自己曾经认为的一切……却是要，付出放开那双手的代价。

 

他想起来了，曾经他的挚爱为他念诵的那句诗：

 

我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头  
它却辗伤我的胸膛

 

讽刺的念诵，埋藏多年的记忆成了最尖锐的刃。

 

“不是的……”  
亚瑟那还没来得及有所反应的脸上，突然而至的颤抖：  
“不是这样的，阿尔……”  
他避开了对方的视线，却只是反反复复地说着：  
“不是的……”

 

阿尔觉得他快疯了。  
他只想诅咒这个世界，诅咒这个让他爱上了亚瑟的世界。

 

却突然发现，那个颤抖着双肩的人，无声的哭泣，陡然显得弱小而无助，不知为何。  
泪，滴落在不停擦拭着双眼的手背上，连阿尔都觉得下一刻，该轮到自己去哭了。  
他只好抑住了自己的哭腔：  
“亚瑟……告诉我，你不爱我的理由……”  
如同投降一般的无力。  
“阿尔，不是这样的……”

 

“嗡————！”

 

下一刻，取代亚瑟的，是指挥室里回荡的巨大轰鸣，用着似乎要刺破耳膜的沉钝却刺耳的声音，借着厚重的金属甲板响彻周遭。  
随即是一股不可阻挡的向后拉力，亚瑟不由地退了一步，轰鸣中，他只听见了阿尔恶狠狠的咒骂，最后，是低沉的怒吼：  
“该死————！动力舱在加速————！”  
似乎是为这样的突发事件衬托，指挥室的灯光开始不停地闪烁，光与暗一时间竟交错叠起，连带着指挥室的警告信号也响了起来。  
“嘟————嘟————”  
混乱的突然而至。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →某犬的注释←  
> 【注27#】说保护层在受到磁场的干扰后削弱或者改变了核聚变的强度，导致能量的剧增，这也是船速会加快的原因——在某犬前面不知道第几张就曾经提到了，核聚变（也就是太阳的发光发热原理）的危险性在于一旦其反应进程不受控制，将引发巨大的能量爆炸


	22. 【第二十二章】Disaster

【第二十二章】Disaster

 

即使在响彻全舰的轰鸣声渐渐变弱并且最终的消失以后，指挥室的警告声一直都不曾止歇，灯光照明不知为何竟然显得黯淡而朦胧，指挥室陷入了半明亮的状态，如同被白蒙的雾气所笼罩一般。  
最先反应过来的是阿尔，由于动力舱的持续加速，使得他的身子不由地前倾并且努力维持着不至于跌到的状态，瞥了瞥还背靠在操作台上的亚瑟，他艰难地摸着桌子来到操作台前：  
“我说亚瑟，不管怎样，如果你的脚在发软的话，你可以移开你那按在操作台上的手吗？”  
他咧出一个装作若无其事的笑容，可惜他的伪装实在太烂：  
“我们总得看看亲爱的小兰利的状态。”  
语气却显得轻松。  
亚瑟拍开了他伸向操作台的手，自己操作了起来：  
“阿尔弗雷德，不要太小看舰长的镇定。”  
“哦？”  
最后的疑问语气明显冲着亚瑟那双开始颤抖的手，亚瑟努力平衡着呼吸，感谢上帝，阿尔想，舰长这样的身份这个时候倒是很管用。

 

“发、发生什么事情了？”  
指挥室的门外不久就响起了维多利的惊恐疑问，她的身后也陆陆续续出现了赶来指挥室的众人。  
亚瑟紧皱着眉头：  
“动力舱在加速……”  
倒吸气的声音回荡在低沉的“嘟——嘟——”的警告声中。  
亚瑟按下了按钮，监测屏马上传来了毫无波澜的冰冷提示音：  
“嘟——提示，目前速度为250772140米/秒。”（注28#）  
亚瑟愣了愣，但马上又埋头于操作台：  
“总之，现在我们必须稳定核聚变的进程！”

 

光怪陆离的混乱。  
伴着白蒙的灯光与不曾停止的警报声，指挥室又添上了操作台被敲打的声音，所有人都在努力地试图稳定局面。  
然而那股不断拉扯的拉力依旧存在，破坏着所有人的平衡系统。  
那是动力舱一直在加速的证明。  
同时也是徒劳的证明。

 

“报告速度！”  
似乎是为了回答亚瑟焦躁的提问，指挥室又一次响起了冰冷的提示音：  
“嘟——提示，目前速度为260023115米/秒。”

 

人工智能的声音，刻板而单调。  
仿佛一切都与之无关的冷然。

 

“噢该死……！”阿尔克制住想要砸毁面前不断地显示“操作失败”的监测屏，转而扭头看了看身边的伊万，而对方在他的目光下只能轻轻地耸耸肩。  
无可奈何的摇头：  
“磁场的波动太大……”  
他张张嘴，想要再说些什么，阿尔立起了手掌示意停止。  
沉默良久，阿尔淡淡地说：  
“上帝啊……”

 

尽管轻声，却如同宣判，最后的宣判。  
语气里的无力，充满了悲凉。  
霎时，连带着空气里的警告声都显得低沉。

 

“嘟——”那是不同于警告声的提示音，“逆冲溯回开始。”   
被莫名开启的程序，所有人都吃惊地看向了那个方向，提诺的方向。  
而那个小小的身影只是忙碌地在操作台上按键，双肩的颤抖，不知是来自操作的动作，抑或是另一种未辨的情绪。  
“嘟——逆冲溯回成功，解码开启。”  
随着这一声提示音结束，监测屏顷刻间切换了好几次界面，最后进入的竟然是一片漆黑，以及，正中央的进程条。  
深绿色的进程条显示着的数字不停地攀升。  
“嘟——请输入解码程序。”  
提诺顾不上身后的众人的眼光，继续埋头操作着只有他才清楚的程序，直到解码的进程条满格，他才缓缓地回头：  
“我想我应该……捕捉到了磁场来源的信号……”

 

【捕捉到了磁场来源的信号】

 

“什么————？”  
第一个喊起来的是亚瑟。  
凭借着磁场上残留的微弱信息，利用逆冲溯回与解码，即不断地利用编码解码技术编制一个类似的信号来达到与磁场信息相同的频率与波动，通过这样来复制相同的信号以回溯信号来源，这样的尝试，在提诺的手上顺利完成了。  
指挥室里一时间只回荡着依旧存在的警告声。  
一秒……  
一分钟……  
监测屏终于传来了“操作成功”的提示，紧接着是一阵令人不舒服的杂音，那是信号正在传输的中途受到干扰的征兆。  
不久，监测屏的接收频率里出现了一个陌生的声音：  
“这里是Oldenburg·Rommel号（注29#）。”  
作为对外联系的优先者，亚瑟看着漆黑的监测屏，找不到言语。

 

该要如何与这个灾难的来源沟通？  
无人知晓。

 

对方沉默了一会儿：  
“……请问是Langley·Kirkland号的逆冲溯回吗？”  
“本田菊————！”  
出乎所有人意料的，是王耀的怒吼：  
“是你！”  
对方明显吃了一惊：  
“……王耀？”  
“噢谢天谢地，”王耀冷笑一声，“你居然还记得我，一个被你用可耻的行为盗取了所有财产的人，一个因为你的低劣而无家可回的人！”  
似乎是为了表达愤怒与怆然，他低低地笑了一声，酸苦的意味：  
“原来如此……”  
低头的时候，长发的阴影笼住了他的神情，只余下紧攒的拳头因愤怒而不停地颤动：  
“居然利用磁场来毁灭对方，哈哈……”  
不自然的笑，憎恶或是愤怒：  
“也只有你才会这么做！”

 

颤抖的拳头突然被包围，是谁用着温热的掌心温暖着他的冰冷？  
伊万在所有人都看不见的地方，握住了那颤抖的拳头。

 

Oldenburg·Rommel号良久无所反应，名叫本田菊的男人似乎陷入了沉默，最后，淡淡叹气：  
“王耀，我想Tokamak（注30#）只是一次意外。”  
因为王耀似乎不打算再开口，亚瑟挑起了眉：  
“Tokamak？”  
“是的，托卡马克实验，非常抱歉，那是一次失败的实验，但是却引发了这样的事故……”  
“我想我不是很懂你的意思。”  
“托卡马克实验是我们想利用强磁场增进核聚变进程以达到提速目的的实验，但很可惜它失败了。”  
亚瑟忍不住吼叫起来：  
“所以这样的强磁场就仍然停留在船舰的航行区域？”  
短暂的沉默：  
“……恐怕是的，我很抱歉，这只是意外。”

 

“我不接受！”  
提诺的声音低低地回荡在警告声中：  
“我不能接受这只是意外…………”

 

【这辈子而已】

 

仿佛是万能的造物主讽刺的笑声，如同笑着一个恶作剧。  
一个，从一开始就不该发生的恶作剧。  
胸膛的不甘抑于喉咙，疼痛得发涩。

 

倘若生命真的是如此脆弱，却也不该以这样的方式告知。  
拒绝接受的真相……

 

监测屏的另一头，只有本田淡淡的：  
“我很抱歉……”

 

“嘟——信号切断。”

 

警告声依旧响彻周遭。  
伊万用力地握了握掌心里的拳头，轻轻地叹息。  
亚瑟看着同样低头不语的王耀和提诺，只好按掉了通讯键。  
他想了想：  
“我也不知道该怎么开口，但是现在我们只能做的，就是拯救兰利号，除此以外别无他法。”  
“但是……我们能做的，是什么？”  
是马修：  
“核聚变的进程已经不可抑制了。”  
仿佛是为了给予证据一般，弗朗西斯按下了操作键：  
“嘟——提示，目前速度为260074245米/秒。”

 

终点，是即将到临的299792458。

 

Do not say, father, that life is a vanity.

 

“托卡马克实验……吗？”  
阿尔喃喃的自语被蒙上了淡淡的沮丧，来自于死亡的沮丧。  
弗朗西斯故作镇静：  
“正如活着的人不知道死去的人的世界一样，我们同样不知道超越光速后的结果，”他顿了顿，“所以也无人知道我们的未来，是吧？”  
接着，他干巴巴地哈哈了几声，依旧无人回应，所有人都不愿意相信的假设。  
“嘟——提示，目前速度为273074668米/秒。”  
似乎连速度的增加也渐渐加快，为着一个讽刺的恶作剧，一个宛如神明不经意间的小小失误的恶作剧。

 

“嘟————嘟————”  
警告声的悲鸣。

 

倘若死亡是不可避免的，又为何内心颤抖起不安的涟漪？

 

“嘟——提示，目前速度为276995322米/秒。”

 

连操作台的操作都成了无意义的徒劳，阿尔环顾了四周：  
“只有一个办法。”  
“——————！”  
迎着众人的目光，那是热切的生的希望，阿尔最后深吸了一口气：  
“Top级船舰的动力舱都是可以分离的。”  
伊万皱了皱眉：  
“你的意思是……把动力舱……”  
“对，”他点点头，“用驱逐舰的动力舱作为候补，把现在这个分离，放逐在宇宙，这样，即使它超越了光速而我们依然是安全的。”  
言罢，他咧出一个难看却自信的笑容：  
“感谢上帝，这实在是一个绝妙的主意。”  
一阵将信将疑沉默，亚瑟环抱起双肩：  
“因为动力舱受到篡改而自动开启了保护程序，分离动力舱就必须是进入动力舱手动移除，但是，”他深吸一口气，“隔离舱在分离程序启动后也会自动关闭，而这之间的时间间隔只有一分钟。”  
他仿佛是在说着常识一般的语气：  
“并且，隔离舱的舱门会因为分离程序的启动而失去电力，进入只能手动开启的阶段。”  
马修犹豫地问：  
“能够在这一分钟时间里逃脱的机会……”  
“不到百分之十……而且这个方法，因为程序的复杂程度，几乎是不可能的。”

 

也就是，由于被擅自篡改而进入保护程序的动力舱只提供了一分钟的时间，给予那位进入动力舱开启分离程序的勇者，并且只有百分之十的可能性能够使他顺利打开那扇已经不能靠电力开启的隔离舱大门。  
无论是那短暂的一分钟，又或是那不依靠电力就很难开启的舱门，都成了生死的门槛。

 

伊万若有若无地点点头：  
“先不说动力舱的手动分离程序过于复杂，单单是在进入动力舱之前就必须通过隔离舱的复杂确认程序，这的确是一个困难的任务。”  
“这个时候就应该是世界的英雄出现的时刻了。”  
男人言语里的自信显得突兀而不自然，阿尔笑笑：  
“所以我去。”  
笑容里有了一些苦涩，但他却依然咧出灿烂的笑意：  
“不要忘了，我是动力舱理论的创始人。”  
“我不允许。”  
“——！”  
亚瑟只是抱着手臂，昏暗的光线下，朦胧之间看不清他的表情：  
“要去，也是我去。”  
下一刻，阿尔急得几乎要跳了起来：  
“亚瑟！”  
而对方只是淡淡地一笑，一丝凄然，一丝苦涩，更多的了然：  
“我是兰利号的舰长。”  
“噢上帝啊，如果你执意要……”  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！”  
被对方突然认真起来的语气怔愣着，阿尔看着他的嘴角上扬：  
“不要自以为是了，阿尔弗雷德，这次任务的困难不在动力舱，真正的困难是隔离舱，不是吗？”  
他顿了顿：  
“而我才是真正的隔离舱理论的奠基者。”（注31#）

 

一刹那，回忆如同吞没自身的洪潮。

 

最后的一笑里，凄然得醉人：  
“如果你爱我，就该让我去。”  
上挑的眉毛与祖母绿里的一抹坚定，Langley·Kirkland的舰长，纵然双肩被朦胧的光线蒙上了一层淡淡的蒙光，却依然是亚瑟·柯克兰。  
曾经的士官学院的精英与领袖者，亚瑟·柯克兰舰长。

 

“嘟——提示，目前速度为286659091米/秒。”

 

假如我即将消失，就让这个世界记住这个身影，曾经的王者眼眸里的定然与担当。  
这样，我便依然活在我所热爱的世界中。

 

即使那是残忍的决定，我的所爱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> →某犬的注释←  
> 【注28#】目前速度为250772140米/秒——光速为299792458米/秒  
> 【注29#】Oldenburg·Rommel号——中文名字为奥登堡·隆美尔号，奥登堡号在真正的历史上是德国的战列舰，而隆美尔，不用某犬说了吧，二战德意志的“沙漠之狐”隆美尔将军！  
> 【注30#】Tokamak——托克马克，取名的原因是这在真正的历史上是一种利用磁约束来实现受控核聚变（重点又是核聚变）的环性容器，这其实是可控核聚变的方式之一  
> 【注31#】而我才是真正的隔离舱理论的奠基者——前文已述，阿尔虽然是动力舱理论的创始人，但是他被研究院破格录取的论文中所包括的隔离舱理论确实抄袭亚瑟的


	23. 【第二十三章】Trust

【第二十三章】Trust

 

“我想作为舰长，这份动力舱的地图实在没有什么作用。”  
阿尔扔开了手上的地图，薄薄的纸张便飘落在桌面上，而那里此刻已经被一堆杂乱的文件所遮盖，宽长的桌面被严严实实地埋在了白底黑字的文件下，如同厚雪埋没了一切。  
也一并埋没了心底的波澜起伏。  
他从站在身边的马修手上拿了又一份文件，这一回他看得更仔细了一些，最后长叹一声，把这份只有一页的文件按在了桌面上：  
“分离动力舱程序指示……就是这个了。”  
而他的对面，隔着那一桌凌乱的文件，是亚瑟抱着双肩的一语不发。  
阿尔不自然地用手指摩挲着手掌下的文件，突然仰头咽了咽喉，漫长的深呼吸，才又低下头去。  
这个男人的悲伤，早已溢出了表情。  
但却没有再看一眼亚瑟：  
“如你所料，这个程序现在要背熟已经不可能了，尽管目前速度的加快没有一开始的那么快速，但是留给我们的时间已经不多了。”  
双臂如同八字型地撑在桌面上，却始终只顾着低头，如同早已被掏空了一切的绝望：  
“所以你需要一个人在隔离舱外通过通讯器协助你。”  
语气里的悲凉：  
“就由我来协助你。”  
另一头的亚瑟只是轻轻地点了点。

 

一阵沉默。

 

“那驱逐舰的接入就让我去吧。”  
王耀淡淡地说，语气似乎意味着这个任务非他莫属，区别仅仅在于是他自己提出，或是别人指派，似乎刚刚在监测屏前愤怒得颤抖的，根本就不是自己：  
“驱逐舰的监控一直都由我来负责，这一次也不例外。”  
“那我也去。”  
伊万靠在一旁的监测屏上，阴影掩住了他的表情。  
王耀只好若有若无地把视线向他身上扫了扫：  
“……好吧。”

 

沉重的语气宛如凝固的冰块，锁住了不安与绝望的涟漪，仿佛生生世世都不得挣脱般的牢笼。

 

亚瑟故作轻松：  
“指挥室的复原就由留下来的各位负责了，尤其是驱逐舰的接入后务必要尽快开启减速程序……虽然这次分离动力舱的成功率也许不到一半，但是无论如何，”他笑笑，“我会努力的。”  
无人应答，却只有众多的视线落在了他脸上，除了阿尔。  
亚瑟看了看始终没有抬头的阿尔：  
“……那么，走吧。”  
如同叹息，落于虚空。

 

“嘟————嘟————”

 

Langley·Kirkland号与一切Top级船舰一样，配备了两个隔离舱，一般称接入的一方为A隔离舱，而主要负责监控动力舱的另一方则为B隔离舱。  
因为要为驱逐舰的接入做准备而来到A隔离舱的伊万和王耀几乎是毫无间歇地投入了开启属于A隔离舱的控制台，那是隶属于指挥室主舰桥的小型操作台，专门为了各种接入而准备。  
不可抗拒的惯性力量依旧存在，这意味着动力舱的加速尽管已经有所减缓，却依然存在。  
也许是因为毕竟与指挥室所在的甲板层太遥远了，那响彻耳畔的警告声此刻已显得微弱，变得安静的空气里，紧张的情绪霎时渲染着这个小小的操作空间。  
伊万噼里啪啦地按下一连串启动程序，然后便袖手等着操作自动开始：  
“小耀，”他走到了隔离舱的舱门前，身上敲了敲，“我还记得，我是从这里踏上兰利号的。”  
王耀背对着他凝视着操作台的屏幕：  
“然后你想和我说，你很惊讶会看见我，是吗阿鲁？”  
“不，”背后传来的男人的声音，“我在登上运载舰的时候我就知道了，你在兰利号上。”  
“听起来士官学院的资料不怎么安全阿鲁。”  
伊万只是点点头：  
“只要我是在追逐着你，那些资料便确实不怎么安全。”

 

一秒的空白。

 

王耀耸耸肩，干巴巴地哈哈地笑了几声：  
“这样的回答和我预料的不一样阿鲁。”  
“因为我认为，我早就应该破坏你的游戏规则了。”  
伊万满意地看着面前的小小背影僵直了肩膀：  
“为自己定下残酷的游戏规则，残酷地规定着我的爱必须是虚假的，这样，”他顿了顿，“是为了什么？”  
长久的沉默。  
肩膀明显地颤抖了一下，王耀选择回身看着对方，伊万只是维持着抱着手臂把上半身靠在舱门的姿势，良久的等不到属于王耀的回答，他只好扯了扯嘴角：  
“即使我们彼此爱着对方，却不惜把自己的感情贬低得让你自己嘲笑……”  
“……”  
“是为了保护你自己？”  
“如果我说不是呢？”  
对方的眸里，视线之处成了未知。  
“那我的回答就是——我肯定你是如此。”伊万看进了那双眸，如同在唤回虚无的视线，“你说我爱的只是孤独，那么，你不觉得你也是吗？”  
“……布拉金斯基先生，你总是那么自以为是吗？”  
“那你总是那样自我催眠吗？为了不让自己再度被背叛而选择不再相信别人？”  
伊万叹息着放弃了：  
“让我遵守规则了这么多年，”他不再靠着舱门了，“这实在对我而言难得的事情，难道你不觉得应该有所奖赏吗？”  
他看了看王耀背后显示着“启动完毕，即将就绪”的屏幕，按下了肩上的通讯器：  
“这里是伊万和王耀，A隔离舱已经准备就绪。”  
通讯器里马上传来了亚瑟的声音：  
“明白。”

 

如同终于被魔王放开了擒桎的手，王耀忽得再度回身，埋于一连串的后续操作中。  
只余下伊万伸出了手掌，碰触着来自舱门的冰冷。

 

“小耀，如果我们这一次能够活下来，就试着相信彼此吧，约定了哟。”  
没有回答，不置可否。

 

通往动力舱的走廊里的灯光照明由于受到了干扰而变得朦胧，那是更甚于指挥室的白茫感觉，如同厚重的浓雾，令人窒息般的压抑。  
结束了与伊万的通讯，在即将进入那漫长的走廊的时候，亚瑟突然停下了脚步：  
“走在我的前面，阿尔。”  
明明灭灭的光影里，是阿尔不情愿的回答：  
“为什么？”  
亚瑟在他看不见的地方笑笑，随即转身，视线里是阿尔紧皱的眉头：  
“不要那样做，阿尔。”  
对方扬了扬眉，亚瑟继续说：  
“不要试着打晕我，或者干类似的事情，所以你必须走在我前面。”  
“上帝啊……”  
亚瑟轻巧地侧了侧身，直到阿尔终于不情愿地移动了脚步，才偷偷地舒了舒气。

 

不要那样做，阿尔……  
给我一个机会，让我好好看看那个曾经的孩子的背影。  
那个，已经长大了的背影。

 

那么，唱完最后一首歌  
就让我们离开吧

 

走廊里回荡起节律的脚步声，重重地被困在了厚重的金属甲板中，连带着白茫的光线也显得影影绰绰。  
然而眼前的背影却始终没有颤抖，亚瑟知道，阿尔只是在努力让自己不那么害怕。  
亚瑟偷偷地上扬着嘴角，想起了很久以前，当这个男人还是孩子的时候为着一个小小的鬼魂故事而哭得惊天动地的场面。  
记忆与现实，隔得太远了，他想。  
你总会长大的——亚瑟低了低头，努力不让自己有任何的动摇——因此，我不能那样爱你。

 

而那个长大了的背影，却有着如同饮尽了泪的疲倦，故作坚强的僵硬。  
亚瑟再度笑笑。  
连掩饰都做不到，这就是他的阿尔。  
从一开始就属于他的阿尔。  
突然就想起了那个黄昏，那个写下一封被偷藏起来的信的黄昏，那日的夕阳如何的欺人暖意，那日的庄园如何的绿影婆娑。  
一刹那的清晰，宛如昨日。  
甚至还能想像着怀揣着那封信的孩子是如何跑出了书房，离开了庄园，一个人躲起来。  
那个时候，你有哭吗，阿尔？  
记忆与现实，又显得不再那么陌生与遥远。

 

当夜已不再  
就忘记这夜晚吧

 

曾经的亚瑟强大得以为自己就是这个孩子的蓝天，却忘了，他所教予这个孩子，本身便是更广阔的天。  
他教予的实在是太多，没有料到那个强大的自己也成了教给他自由的一部分。  
他没有料到，自己的存在，给了这个孩子一个蓝天的虚假，仿佛自己就是世界，亚瑟苦笑，然而亚瑟·柯克兰只是你生命中的一部分罢了。  
到了最后，他只是被困在自以为安全的地方，默默地等待着那个人为他带了蓝天的气息。  
【那么我们所看见的宇宙，还是宇宙本身吗？】  
多年来，这个早已揭示了孩子的志向的问题，亚瑟知道，他已然想好了全部答案，或者，从一开始他就已经有了这个答案，但一种莫名的羞涩却让他从此忘却全部。

 

——那么我们所看见的宇宙，还是宇宙本身吗？  
——愿上帝祝福你，阿尔，愿你所看见的，即是宇宙的全部。

 

看着眼前的高大身影，才明白，那个孩子已经离开庄园太久了。

 

我曾尝试把谁拥在臂弯？  
梦永远不可能被俘获

 

他一直都记得这首诗，记得他所有的疑问，如同他记得和阿尔有关的点点滴滴。  
是的，全部。  
甚至包括了他离开后的一切。  
离开家的孩子如何在陌生的研究院努力地找寻属着自己的立足之地，甚至不惜摆出一副全世界必须听令于他的气势，不过都是为了能够在陌生的地方站得比所有人都要高。  
这样，他便能看到远方的亚瑟了。  
即使是朝朝暮暮，即使是远隔千里。  
不过阿尔，亚瑟摇摇头，你却从来没发现，在研究院的围墙外，其实我早已徘徊多时。  
或许，我们都很傻，不是吗？

 

我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头  
它却辗伤了我的胸膛

 

【亚瑟，你知道我喜欢哪一句吗？】  
哦是的，我记得。  
【‘让这成为我最后的话语吧/我相信你的爱’，嘿，亚瑟，你觉得如何？】  
我觉得很好，亚瑟淡淡地笑了，如果我还有机会活着来告诉你答案的话。  
是的，我觉得很好。

 

亚瑟最终露出了释然的笑，尽管无人看见。

 

多年后的今天，他终于能够看见，孩子带着成长后的笑容，再度回到了那个尘封已久的庄园。  
归来的孩子，给予了他湛蓝的天，一如他的眼眸，似乎还能听见他笑着喊着那样一个名字：  
【亚瑟————！】

 

Let this be my last word  
That I trust in your love.


	24. 【第二十四章】Promise

【第二十四章】Promise

 

熟练地启动了随携手提电脑并且迅速地把各种数据线连接到了小小的控制台，阿尔的视线在手提电脑的屏幕与控制台之间无数次的来来回回。  
“嘟——请对比声纹与名字。”  
阿尔深吸了一口气，以稳定禁不住有些波澜的声音：  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”  
“声纹对比完成，即将进入系统。  
随即，控制台的屏幕闪烁了几次，切换了界面。  
阿尔瞄了一眼，埋头又输入了一个指令。  
“嘟——隔离舱门即将开启，进入倒数阶段。”  
他回头看了看身后正在琢磨着手上的文件的亚瑟，用着不同以往的沉沉嗓音说着：  
“……分离程序的指示，我会协助你的。”  
亚瑟隔着那份文件淡淡的笑了：  
“我知道。”

 

“3……2……1……舱门开启。”

 

随着隔离舱的舱门伴着有些吵杂的声音自动开启，两人一时无言地看向了那扇沉重的金属舱门。  
宛如等待着宣判的人的到临。  
亚瑟低头又看了一眼文件：  
“我想我必须先让你熟悉分离程序的过程，即使实际操作的不是你，但是你需要协助我。”  
盘腿坐在地上的阿尔只是凝视着膝盖上的电脑屏幕：  
“噢……”  
“分离程序开启后，会有5分钟的时间让我操作，这个时候我需要你的协助，”亚瑟看了看舱门，“当然，隔离舱会重新进入隔离状态，我们只能使用通讯器。”  
得不到回应，他顿了顿：  
“你明白了吗，阿尔弗雷德？”  
阿尔照着控制台的指示又按下了几个程序：  
“噢……”  
“阿尔弗雷德……”  
“好吧，我知道了。”  
他搔了搔头，等到程序全部启动，阿尔丢开了手上的电脑，却仍是盘腿坐着动也不动：  
“你当然很清楚，我从来都只能听你的。”

 

最后的话语，显得无奈而苦涩，仿佛任由胸膛被撕裂，用着自己的无力去狠狠鞭笞。  
不知为何竟觉得喉咙生疼，亚瑟咽了咽喉，离隔离舱正式进入操作状态还有一段时间，他选择坐了下来。  
视线平齐的时候，他看见了那双湛蓝的眼眸，一抹浓浓的哀伤，亚瑟软了软：  
“阿尔……对不起……”

 

有着太多太多的道歉，到了最后，只能沉淀出无意义的一句。  
【对不起】

 

似乎同样感受到了亚瑟的难以开口，阿尔只是笑笑，看不出任何感情的笑意里，无言的尴尬。

 

没有尽头的沉默，成了最后的伤口。

 

“亚瑟，你有话要和我说吗？”  
带着揣测与不安的疑问。  
亚瑟只是低了低头：  
“如果我活着，我就告诉你全部。”  
叹息，不知出自于谁。  
“如果还能活着……噢上帝啊，我憎恨这个让我爱上你的世界，亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
良久的沉默。  
“对不起……”

 

曾经，遥远的东方诗人聆听着旅人的伤痛：

 

我渴望着对你说出内心最深处的话语  
可我不敢，怕你嘲笑我  
因此，我嘲笑自己，在戏谑中把秘密摔碎  
我把自己的痛苦轻描淡写，因为我害怕你会这样做

 

似乎是想起了什么，阿尔突然动了动，调整了一个更舒服的姿势，然后伸手安静地卸下了亚瑟肩上的通讯器，抓在手里扬了扬：  
“还记得Rus·Viking吗？”  
亚瑟点点头，露出了疑惑的神情。  
阿尔看了看躺在手心里的小小的通讯器，细细长长的显得格外小巧而精致，看得有些出神后，他握住了通讯器，如同要对着冰冷的拳头呵气一般，他把通讯器放在嘴边，按下了录音键。  
而那双湛蓝的眼眸，却直直地看进了另一双祖母绿的眸里。  
仿佛要把所看见的一切都刻印在心里。  
如同尖锐而温柔的矛，亚瑟所见过的，最温柔却也是最悲痛的视线。

 

“这里是Langley·Kirkland号，我是常规航载人员、来自研究院的阿尔弗雷德，”他朝着亚瑟咧出了笑意，“听见这段录音的你非常荣幸，能够听见来自世界的英雄的声音。”  
尽管明知一旦毁灭，便将无人听见，亚瑟却依然被眼前的男人突然孩子气的举动逗笑了。

 

我渴望着告诉你最真实的话语  
可我不敢，怕你不信  
因此，我用谎言伪装它们，讲着心中相反的意思  
我让自己的痛苦显得可笑，因为我害怕你这样做

 

“听到这段录音的你，请将我这段话传达给士官学院的亚瑟·柯克兰。”

 

安静吧，我的心，让这离别的时刻甜美动人吧  
我对你鞠躬，举起我的灯，照亮途中的你

 

亚瑟安静地看着男人的笑脸，那是一张忍着不肯哭出来的笑脸，难看，却动容。

 

“我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你的名为圣。”  
仿佛下一刻便真的能看见万能的主的降临，那是庄严的语气，伴着轻轻的颤抖之音：  
“愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。”  
仿佛每说着一个字，都要耗尽力气，阿尔用力眨了眨眼：  
“我以上帝的名义起誓，我，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，愿意永远爱着他，永远爱着亚瑟·柯克兰。”

 

神父啊，不要说生命是一场虚空  
因为我们曾一度与死亡休战，在那短暂的芬芳的日子里  
我俩曾得到永生

 

似乎连思维都来不及消化剩下的话语，亚瑟有些呆滞地任由那低沉而庄重的嗓音敲进了心底。  
涟漪圈圈叠叠间成了震动。  
“从今天开始，我发誓永远爱护你、尊敬你，忠实于你。”  
一字一句，一停一顿。  
清晰得如同早已烙印在心底：

 

“我承诺，无论是好，或是坏，”

 

“无论贫穷，或是富有，”

 

“无论疾病，或是健康，”

 

“无论失败，或是成功，”

 

“我都依然爱着亚瑟·柯克兰，不离不弃。”

 

嗓音里有着已经再也掩饰不来的颤抖，阿尔皱着眉笑了笑，苦涩而坚定，视线里是无言的亚瑟。  
无言地哭着的亚瑟。  
阿尔深深地吸了一口气：  
“上帝见证，我将永远爱你，即使死亡把我们分开。”

 

I Promise.

 

“以圣父圣子圣灵的名义，阿门。”

 

我那荣耀的、万能的主啊，无论你是否听见我的誓言，我都将永生永世遵循着我的誓言。  
不因死亡而忘却，不因泪水而更改。

 

“笨蛋……”  
亚瑟抹了抹脸颊上温热的泪水，笑出了声：  
“你什么时候会背这段誓词的？”  
“这是秘密。”  
因为我曾无数次祈求，祈求我的主能为我见证我的爱。  
阿尔按下了录音键，把小巧的通讯器别回了亚瑟肩上，如同为他带上了戒指。  
“可是你篡改了它。”  
阿尔无所谓地笑笑，灼热的气息滑进了他的领口，最后的吻落在了唇上。

 

让这成为我最后的话语  
我相信你的爱

 

遥远的东方，那位旅人是否借着飘落的飞鸟羽毛得到了他的答案？  
又或者，梦见了这样的吻。  
尽管轻得如同空气，却依然交换着彼此的颤抖与泪水，交换着属于彼此的一切。

 

假如爱有天意，假如你的心曾藏过无数名为爱的波澜，假如生命会因誓言而不再虚空，假如我曾不顾伤痛而伸出了渴求的手，那么，即使死亡，也不能把我们分开。  
我发誓。  
我们彼此发誓。

 

“亚瑟……”  
隔着一丝的距离，阿尔轻轻地说：  
“你知道我想干什么吗？”  
亚瑟无言地以示疑惑：  
“——————！”  
腹部传来的针刺与灼烧一般的疼痛使他不禁咬紧了牙关，而下一秒，环抱着他的体温却骤然消失。  
不妙的预感。  
亚瑟按住了受伤的地方，阿尔默默地扔开了手上的枪，那是他早在亚瑟出发以前藏在制服下的随携散激抢。  
由于事前已经调过了射击力度，等确认了对方并无大碍以后，阿尔叹了一口气：  
“你现在知道了。”  
因为疼痛而感觉到突突的痛苦冲击，亚瑟顾不上抹开额上的冷汗，朦胧的视线里，他看见隔离舱的舱门渐渐的关闭。  
视线的最后，是阿尔淡淡的笑意：  
“我从来就不是一个听话的孩子。”

 

然后便是彻底的关闭。  
短暂而令人眩晕的突变，来不及阻止。

 

肩上的通讯器突然便被接通，另一头传来了阿尔带着笑意的声音：  
“我从小就相信我能成为世界的英雄，对此，我深信不疑。”

 

而我们之间，却依然隔着那扇厚重的门。

 

兰利号上传来了响彻耳畔的冰冷语音：  
“嘟——提示，动力舱分离程序开启。”

 

“阿尔————！”

 

【上帝见证，我将永远爱你，即使死亡把我们分开】  
I Promise you, my loved.


	25. 【第二十五章】Broken

【第二十五章】Broken

 

“嘟——提示，动力舱分离程序开启。”

 

原本寂静的空气里突然而至的声音响起，如同捶打着耳膜一般的兀然，王耀不由地深吸了一口气，肩膀没出息地抖动起来，宛如已然听见了宣判。  
“小耀，快开启驱逐舰的备用程序。”  
耳边及时出现的提醒，来自伊万，而他只是低着头注视着自己面前的操作台，敲敲打打地输入了一连串程序。  
王耀点点头，随着控制台一连串的提示音与操作确认，有些狭小的隔离舱里终于想起了他盼望已久的提示：  
“嘟——驱逐舰备用程序启动。”  
尽管那依旧是冰冷的人工声音。  
伊万看着屏幕不断切换的数据与虚拟图像，语气显得有些焦急：  
“在五点钟的方向。”  
王耀会意地又输入了一连串的数据，紧接着伊万也投入到大量的确认程序之中。  
此时正是驱逐舰开始向着Langley·Kirkland号的动力舱方向前进的时段，短促而令人窒息，大量的操作也快要滞住了他们的思考，唯有一阵紧接一阵的按键响声宛如诱饵一般指引着手指飞快的动作。  
视线里，是屏幕与操作台的轮番交替，目眩的感觉不仅是因为视觉冲击，还因为那始终存在的无形惯性拉力。  
这意味着，动力舱的真正分离尚未进行。  
生死，仍旧未知。

 

王耀深呼吸了一气，决定暂时不再思考这个问题，试图让大量的操作来淹没自己的恐惧感，他不由地加快了速度。  
恐惧感，是的，仿佛从骨髓深处爬出来的恐惧感，撕裂了背脊，漫上了全身，就连末梢神经都能感知的惧怕。  
他并不惧怕死亡，王耀知道，但是，那简直就是人类与生俱来的天性，无法为了他的不惧怕而消失。  
如同被电击着背脊般的感觉，无所适从。  
不知道自己为何厌恶这样的恐惧感，也不知道自己在厌恶什么。

 

“嘟——驱逐舰确认程序。”  
等到手上的一切程序最终只剩下一个，屏幕的人工声音再度响起，伊万再次看了看虚拟图像：  
“现在选择的是30度切入，速度已经足够拼接了，”他顿了顿，“时间也足够允许动力舱的分离。”  
他看了一眼身边的人：  
“确认吧。”  
王耀皱着眉头，按下了确认键。  
“现在，我们能做的，就只是等待亚瑟他们的分离操作了。”  
伊万轻轻地说：  
“现在动力舱还在加速，看来他们还没动手，或者说，那5分钟操作时间还没到。”  
“嗯……”  
王耀紧紧地握着自己的手，仿佛要把不自觉的颤抖藏在拳头之中，伊万笑了：  
“你在害怕？”  
“……我不知道。”  
这一回，伊万不再说话了，安静地等着王耀淡淡地叹息：  
“我不知道原来我还会害怕死亡，原以为在很久以前我就有了死亡的觉悟。”  
“有了死亡的觉悟，并不代表不害怕。”  
伊万重又靠在了冰冷的舱门上：  
“你不肯面对害怕，只是因为你羞于承认你自己并不是那么的坚强。”

 

正是因为努力让自己变得坚强，才更害怕恐惧的到临。  
那是不是意味着，自身的脆弱？

 

空气里响起了伊万轻轻的笑：  
“但是，人总不是那么坚强的，小耀。”  
他伸出了手，停在了虚空中，如同邀请着什么，他咧出了令人吃惊的从容笑意：  
“相信命运吧。”

 

相信命运……  
即使它要置于死地，却依然允许人类的心怀着最后的希望。  
倘若生死之权已被无情地从自己手上剥夺，那么唯一还能做的，除了相信心底仅存的希望，还有什么？

 

良久，王耀自嘲地笑笑，搭上了他冰冷而颤抖的手。  
不知为何，竟又想起了眼前的男人的约定：  
【小耀，如果我们这一次能够活下来，就试着相信彼此吧，约定了哟】

 

如果我们这一次能够活下来……

 

Trust

 

神父啊，不要说生命是一场虚空  
因为我们曾一度与死亡休战，在那短暂的芬芳的日子里  
我俩曾得到永生

 

“哥哥我登上兰利号，可不是为了刺激与冒险的啊。”  
当那一声仿佛预示着命运转盘开启的提示过后，指挥室的气氛如同被人掐住了喉咙般的窒息，弗朗西斯叹了叹气：  
“现在我们什么都做不了……”  
他看了看监测屏上不停攀升的速度数据，动力舱尚未开始分离的事实摆在了众人面前。  
是亚瑟逞强着执行操作，还是阿尔自诩为英雄地闯了进去呢？他走了走神，自娱自乐似的想着，居然还能在这样的时刻思考这些问题，他堪称是指挥室里最镇静的人了。  
【我喜欢这样，我只是想一个人去为自己战斗】  
而现在，该是轮到自己去一个人战斗了，弗朗西斯咧出有些自嘲的笑。

 

“能不能成功，就在这5分钟之内了。”  
马修的不安泄露无疑，但他依然伸出了手，尽管止不住有些颤抖：  
“我们来为大家祈祷吧。”  
他最后努力地添上一丝笑意，视线落在指挥室的所有人身上。  
弗朗西斯怔了怔，而维多利第一个如同扑上去一般地搭上了自己的手，对她而言，似乎今天发生的一切都快要化成冲击的洪水，足以吞没了她。  
提诺默默地看着马修，从口袋里掏出了一块小小的芯片。  
“这是……？”  
“……信号记录芯片，”提诺笑笑，朦胧的光线里读不准的表情，“我想，贝尔瓦德的信号被兰利号接收，也许……”  
他咽起了喉：  
“他希望，能够帮助你们。”  
又一双手搭在一起，连带着芯片也被放在手心之间：  
“因此，我会和他一起祈祷的。”

 

【我没有的，希望上帝能够赐与我；如果我已得到，希望上帝仍给予我】

 

记忆里，是谁曾说过的话？  
弗朗西斯径自地笑了。  
一个人的战斗吗？视线落在了众人身上。  
伸出的手放在了一起，渐渐地感受着颤抖归于平静的时刻。

 

最后的一丝留恋，对生的留恋，无论是否拥有，万能的主啊，愿你赐予我。

 

“阿尔————！”  
厚重的金属舱门被敲击时爆发的轰鸣充斥着耳膜，手掌感受着巨大的冲击，手指都被充血所染红，关节却因用力而发白，舱门的冰冷，超乎了想像，然而亚瑟却依旧不停地拍打着，叫喊着。  
连哭泣都忘却了一般，只是瞪着眼前银灰色的舱门，跪着的膝盖支撑着全部的重量，喉咙的颤抖却成了撕裂的疼：  
“阿尔！混蛋————！开门————！”  
腹部的枪伤燎烧般的痛楚，在冰冷爬上背脊的同时，鲜明而讽刺的对比：  
“阿尔……”  
宛如无力的哀嚎。  
肩上的通讯器突然响起了一阵轻微的杂音，阿尔的过于开朗的声音传了出来：  
“分离程序已经进入倒计时了，舱门想再开也开不了了哟。”  
仿佛是作为佐证，通讯器里还伴着对方按击操作台的声音，甚至连隔离舱的机械运作声也被一刹那间放大至无限。

 

“阿尔弗雷德你这个混蛋！”  
阿尔听着这个咬牙切齿般的声音，笑笑，环顾着隔离舱的构造：  
“这里还有一扇舱门，舱门后面就是动力舱了，是吧？”  
他等了等，没有回应，只好耸耸肩：  
“亚瑟……”  
开口的瞬间却再也没有了言语。  
如同舞台的灯光尚未熄灭，却早已忘却了全部的台词，独自立于中央，任由岁月的痕迹抹去了心底的点点滴滴。  
胸膛霎时的苦闷与痛楚。

 

那么  
唱完最后一支歌  
就让我们离开吧

 

冰冷的空气因着一声叹息而更加的空寂，宛如跌落了深渊，等待的救赎却如同白茫的光线。

 

当夜已不再  
就忘记这夜晚吧

 

他记着那个东方诗人的苦涩诗句，记了整整一个童年，甚至早已烙印在心底，那么，他想，那位为爱情所折磨的旅人，是否依然还在默默地等待着命中注定的人？  
当夜已不再……  
他在无人看见的地方咧出一抹笑意，监测屏上模模糊糊地倒影着他的淡然：  
“对不起……”  
长长的叹息被藏在喉底：  
“如果我不能回来了……”  
“混蛋————！”他听见了对方深深的呼吸，“答应我，活着回来，现在就答应我！”  
语气里的不安满溢了言语，就连愤怒也显得令人窒息。

 

我曾试图把谁拥在臂弯？  
梦永远不可能被俘获

 

长久的沉默，只有通讯器里的呼吸声。

 

阿尔按下了属于隔离舱的最后一个指令，轻轻地笑了。  
代替着他的回答的，是冰冷的提示音：  
“嘟——动力舱舱门开启。”  
瞄了一眼身边的舱门，想像着亚瑟在门的另一头的脸，阿尔站了起来走向另一扇舱门，那里泄露了动力舱加速时特有的运作声，清晰而嘲讽。  
最后一扇舱门在背后轰然关闭，如果不是斜眼瞄了瞄肩膀上表示正常运作的通讯器指示灯，他想，恐怕他会相信自己已经处在了另一个时空，他会相信的。  
看了一眼身边的速度记录仪：  
【290133084米/秒】  
迫近的终点即将到来，余下的时间已然不多。

 

我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头  
它却辗伤了我的胸膛

 

腹部的灼热稍稍散去的时候，周身只剩下了彻骨的冰冷，额头无力地贴着舱门的冰凉，仿佛是从厚重的舱门处传染一般，无际的触感。  
通讯器传来些许受到干扰的杂音：  
“亚瑟，我们开始吧。”  
听不出感情的波澜，如同执行公务的声音。  
亚瑟低头看见了金属甲板上自己的倒影，朦胧而黯淡。  
手指再也不听从指示，颤抖着拿起了脚边的文件，白纸黑字，他咧出了自嘲的笑。  
“嘟——请输入指令。”  
“亚瑟”，那是几乎与提示音同时响起的声音，“程序关卡。”  
再度深深地吸气，亚瑟努力地咽下了颤抖的嗓音：  
“RFID编号，输入为A。”  
一阵噼里啪啦的操作与屏幕弹出提示框的声音。  
“微处理器重置，允许程序是什么？”  
“双向确认指示的第7、第2、第8个指示确认，”亚瑟顿了顿，“按顺序操作。”  
“了解！”

 

宛如没有尽头的紧张而压迫的操作。  
一条又一条繁杂的程序操作，甚至连确认的步骤也设定了诸多关卡，问与答之间的间隙如同一只举爪，掐住了呼吸的唯一途径。  
思维尚未平复，不允许出错的压力简直成了地狱，冰冷与煎熬并存的地狱，腹部的伤痛却再度重燃，提示着他不堪的记忆。  
终于到了最后一条操作，然后便再也没有指示了，余下的全部将由操作者独立操作，手指重又剧烈地颤抖，亚瑟眨了眨模糊了又清晰的视线：  
“阿尔……”

 

虚空闯入心底的时候，毫无防备。  
一瞬间的窒息，无力而无声的哭泣与等待。

 

不要走，我的爱人，不要不辞而别  
我守候了整整一夜，此刻我的眼睛被困倦压得沉重  
我害怕睡去时，会失去你  
不要走，我的爱人，不要不辞而别

 

通讯器里，男人淡淡的笑了：  
“相信我吧，亚瑟。”

 

即使我不能给予你再多的承诺，原谅我不能答应你。  
心底真正害怕的，是当我再度背叛的时刻来临，你又会如何的憎恨着我……  
彻底的背叛。  
而我们能够做的，上帝啊，只剩下，相信彼此。

 

“嘟——动力舱即将分离，进入倒数阶段。”

 

阿尔最终把双手移开了操作台，此刻已经无需人工操作了。  
剩下的，交予命运。  
他看了看身边的舱门，那是从关闭的那一刻起就自动切断了电力的厚重金属板。  
手轻轻地触摸着金属的冰凉，他又确认了舱门底部允许手动开启的空气阀门，似乎是在估算着时间与所需的力气。  
他皱了皱眉：  
“亚瑟……”

 

曾经的那个夜晚，我与你的背脊之间，隔着一扇冰冷而厚重的舱门。

 

“10……9……8……”

 

“谢谢你与我相遇……”

 

“7……6……5……”

 

“如果还有下辈子的……”

 

“4……3……”

 

“你就会爱我吗？”

 

“2……1……”

 

“嘟————————”

 

响彻周遭的巨大轰鸣，如同旷野最后的野兽独自的哀嚎。  
因为动力舱分离而突然降临的黑暗吞没了一切，寂静的空气里回荡着动力舱与兰利号主体之间的挂扣松脱时的“喀拉”一声巨响。  
如同敲击着灵魂的重锤，连思绪都在一瞬间中断。  
亚瑟听见了自己的呼吸声，以及，通讯器在一阵杂音后的安静。

 

漫长的一分钟。

 

“嘟————动力舱分离成功。”  
那是，毫无波澜，仿佛什么事都不曾发生的人工提示音。

 

不安传遍了神经，连呼吸都带着颤抖，喉咙渐渐发干，亚瑟试着喊着一个熟悉的名字：  
“阿尔……”

 

“嘟————驱逐舰即将接入。”

 

“阿尔……回答我……！”

 

隔离舱里回荡的机械运作声低沉而微弱。  
通讯器也安静得如同入睡。  
彻骨的冰冷伴着颤抖爬上了背脊，穿透了骨髓，连膝盖也禁不住轻轻地一阵阵抖动。  
绝望的感觉圈叠着漫散：  
“阿尔…………？”

 

依旧无人应答。

 

你我之间，永远都是，那一扇冰冷而厚重的门。

 

要求我的心回赠你的心  
已经  
太迟了……


	26. 【第二十六章】Answer

【第二十六章】Answer

 

【‘让这成为我最后的话语吧/我相信你的爱’，嘿，亚瑟，你觉得如何？】

 

【如果有一天你知道了我所谓的背叛的真正原因……你会恨我一辈子的】

 

“阿尔……阿尔弗雷德……！”

 

黑暗弥漫在周遭，只剩下微弱的机械运作声，来自于舱门的另一头的驱逐舰的后备动力舱，惯性拉力的骤然消失似乎也带走了全部的力气。

 

【那么我们所看见的宇宙，还是宇宙本身吗？】

 

倘若你听见我的呼喊，你是不是就会回来？  
难道这样的结局，就是你在那个誓言的最终回答？！  
我不允许、我不允许————！

 

“混蛋……！”

 

【上帝见证……】

 

脸颊的一片冰冷，是连哭泣都忘记的恐惧，手心拍打着的沉重感如同没有尽头的深渊，吞噬着全部的意识。  
世界，仿佛只剩下了黑暗，与绝望。  
宛如创世纪之前，没有希望的绝境，没有光明的堕落。

 

【我将永远爱你……】

 

心底漫散的虚空与痛楚，又该如何传达给你？

 

【即使死亡把我们分开】

 

“阿尔……”——我不要这样的爱，我不要——“回答我……！”

 

我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头  
它却辗伤了我的胸膛

 

“嘟————————”

 

响彻兰利号的提示音再度响起，随即，是照明系统如同约定好了一般的启动，原本记忆里白茫的光线也恢复了正常。  
另一股与先前的拉力相反的力量正在迅速袭击全身，兰利号终于开始了期盼已久的减速。  
悬崖勒马一般的强大力量，如同万能的主伸出了他的手。

 

然而，隔离舱依旧毫无动静。

 

内心的恐惧袭来的瞬间，连喉咙的干痛都没有察觉，只是一味地喊叫着，却早已没有了声音。  
嘶哑的裂伤，宛如胸膛的难以忍耐。  
不知过了多久，耳畔突然想起的“嘀——”的声音。  
下一刻，是小小的机械运转的声音，亚瑟茫然地回头，模糊的视线变得清晰，那是阿尔留在这里的随携手提电脑。  
而屏幕此刻正显示着“是否进入系统”的提示框。

 

系统……进入系统……  
亚瑟颤抖的双手触摸着黑沉的键盘。  
进入系统、进入系统……！  
连续的输入错误，来自于止不住的抖动，就连视线里的按键操作都显得模糊，无法被意识识别的空白。  
亚瑟觉得自己快因为颤抖而抽搐或眩晕了，而脑海里却回荡着唯一的声音：  
进入系统……  
进入打开舱门的系统……！  
“嘟——请对比声纹与名字。”  
深深地吸了一口气，喉咙却传来干涩的痛楚，只好再度调整呼吸，颈腔如同被桎梏的无法动弹：  
“……亚瑟·柯克兰。”  
“声纹对比完成，即将进入系统。

 

如果你不回来……这扇被你关闭的舱门，将由我来开启。

 

随着手上并不顺利的操作的结束，又一阵轰鸣：  
“嘟——隔离舱门即将开启，进入倒数阶段。”  
背后的舱门仿佛沉睡已久的野兽，传出了即将苏醒的声音。  
不敢回头的颤抖，是另一种新的恐惧。

 

假如在舱门的另一头，我没有看见你……

 

“3……2……1……”

 

假如我真的彻底失去你……

 

“舱门开启。”

 

没有感情波澜的提示音，此刻却显得突兀，如同涂满了毒药的尖矛，狠狠地刺向了背脊，彻骨的麻痹感不住地冲击着神经，脊骨最后的防线都在轰然间倒塌，塌出了呼吸的紊乱。  
亚瑟不由地抱起了双臂，那是，他一直以来习惯性的自我保护。  
听觉里充斥着舱门开启的声音，以及机械运转的微弱杂音，却没有人在背后喊着他的名字。  
安静的空无一物。

 

万物起始的时候，世界的寂静。

 

轻弱的“咔嗒”一声，舱门的完全开启。  
内心开始勾画着那个偌大的隔离舱的空间，千篇一律的银灰色金属甲板，满墙的控制台，光线打在甲板上反射着亮白却不刺眼的光芒。  
以及，一个男人站在那里，笑着喊他的名字。  
噢上帝啊……  
背脊坍塌成了蜷缩，亚瑟剧烈地抖了抖，终于，选择了回头。

 

害怕舱门之后没有那个男人、害怕一切的期盼都是虚假，因为他早经被这场灾难桎住了，在最后的希望面前不再有希望，只因为曾经，这样的希望被生生地撕裂成无尽的离别。

 

然而即使我即将失去你，我却依然回头……哪怕只为了看你最后的虚无身影。  
最后的答案。

 

偌大的隔离舱的空间充斥着单调的布局，千篇一律的银灰色金属甲板，满墙的控制台，光线打在甲板上反射着亮白却不刺眼的光芒。  
而视线的下方，他看见了他。

 

他看见了他，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

 

他看见了他的阿尔。

 

而下一刻，他看到了更多。  
那是一地的血红，在背脊与甲板之间漫散出了铁锈般的血腥气息，浓重得仿佛将要沉淀，尚未凝固的鲜红斑渍附着在男人的右半身，如同桎梏的刑具般纠缠不清。  
男人的双脚抵在另一扇舱门前，头朝外的姿势使得金阳的发色掩住了他的脸。  
男人搭在额头上的左手一动不动。

 

而胸膛正剧烈地起伏着。

 

他还活着。

 

一瞬间亚瑟觉得头晕目眩，似乎是神智的混乱又或者是长时间的紧张过后的不支，但是那个念头却萦绕在脑海中——  
阿尔还活着。  
曾经的分别，曾经的背叛，曾经的失之交臂，曾经的一切一切，都显得不再重要，只要那人还活着，只要他还有令人眷恋的体温，只要他还有胸膛的起伏。  
只要还活着。

 

疲倦的步伐，如同人偶一般地走到了近前，才觉得全身的力气都被消耗殆尽，亚瑟软软地跪了下来，近在咫尺的地方，是阿尔用手背遮住了的脸，以及轻轻的喘息。  
因恐惧而被遗忘的泪水决堤，双唇因为哭泣而颤抖，亚瑟凑了过去。  
温热的液体落在男人的额上，金阳的头发沾满了汗水的痕迹，与泪水渐渐的融合。

 

【额头是心的耳朵】

 

“亚瑟的脸看起来好像上下颠倒了哟。”  
不断地重复着模糊与清晰的视线里，是阿尔移开了手背后咧出的笑容，嘴角的上扬里是说不出的感情，混杂了喜悦或是从容。  
“混蛋……！”  
亚瑟低低地骂着，胸膛深处涌起的波澜却承载着疲惫的释然与狂喜，宛如海潮，铺天盖地的眩晕。  
尽管只能在颤抖的唇中挤出断断续续的骂声。  
“舱门太重了，”阿尔蹬脚踢了踢连接着动力舱的舱门，“空气阀门的开启花了点时间。”  
男人的语气里无所谓的淡然：  
“这该死的家伙关闭的时候我还卡在那里呢，”他伸手拍了拍右肩，淡淡一笑，“通讯器掉在动力舱了。”  
他看着亚瑟不停落泪的双眸，看进了那一抹祖母绿：  
“上帝保佑，它已经归于安宁。”

 

却无人知道，在即将挣脱时空的动力舱里，曾经有一个男人拼着最后的一丝力气抵住了几乎要切断身躯的舱门。  
只因为他想起了另一头还有一个人等着他。  
只为了想看看那个人重逢时的泪，只为了看看那个人重逢时的笑。  
只因为，他想起来了，他还想最后用他的双眼，去看一看那双祖母绿的眼眸。

 

倘若上帝不允许他存活，他就要上帝给予他存活的机会。

 

因为他曾经坚信自己就是世界的英雄，并且对此深信不疑。

 

等到意识终于渐渐回归，亚瑟看见自己的手摸上了阿尔的脸，带着轻轻的颤抖，以及触摸时的血。  
视线落在那张尽管皱着眉，却笑得如同金阳的脸：  
“欢迎回来，阿尔……”  
阿尔笑了笑：  
“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯报到。”  
他顿了顿：  
“上帝保佑，我带了一个小小的纪念品回来了。”  
他抬起了受伤的右手，紧紧拽着的拳头触碰着亚瑟的手：  
“这可是我们那个可爱的动力舱的小零件。”

 

摊开的掌心里，躺着两个小圆环。

 

“动力舱测速仪上的小铜片。”  
语气里的轻笑，阿尔抿起了嘴唇，那是一个苦涩的笑，拳头里的其中一个小圆环落到了另一个掌心里，他凝视良久：  
“我以上帝名义起誓……”

 

我们在天上的父，愿人都尊你名为圣。

 

“我，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯……”

 

愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上。

 

“愿意永远爱着亚瑟·柯克兰……”

 

我渴望着告诉你最真实的话语

 

“请各位见证，现在轮到亚瑟·柯克兰先生的回答了。”

 

掌心里的圆环如同燃起了不曾有过的焰火，炽热的温度烙印在逐渐回暖的手上，即使疼痛，却温暖得不忍舍弃。  
兜兜转转，生生死死。  
追求或是舍弃，期盼或是拒绝。

 

Let this be my last word……

 

咧出的笑容里，混杂着的泪水，究竟是来自于喜悦，或是心底的感动与波澜？  
亚瑟回握着染上了鲜血的手，属于阿尔的手，低下了他高贵的头颅。  
点头的瞬间，给予了一直等待的答案：  
“我愿意，以圣父圣子圣灵之名……阿门。”

 

我们的生命不是陈旧的负担，我们的道路不是漫长的旅程  
一个孤单的旅人  
不必去唱古老的歌谣

 

东方的诗人啊，你是否凝听到了那无言的回答里，最真实的话语？

 

“别哭了，”阿尔眨了眨眼，有着什么闪烁在他湛蓝色的眼眸里，“我现在可是高兴得快要发疯了。”  
“你这混蛋……”  
疯狂的漩涡，就由两个人共同堕入吧，只要你的手还握在我的手心里。  
亚瑟轻轻的吻落在了另一双唇上，彼此的颤抖之间，连淡咸的泪都未曾退却，他觉得自己也快要疯了，内心涌起的空虚感不住地冲击着神经，意念里只有一个声音，呼喊着他要去确认眼前这个男人的真实。  
这是活着的阿尔，这是那个一直以来与自己纠缠不清的阿尔，这是那个，爱着自己的阿尔弗雷德。  
喉咙的颤抖为着哭泣的波澜，名为爱的波澜。  
彼此的吻的颤抖，手心里的炽热，手掌婆娑的体温，呼吸间的泪，都在诉说着真实，这个真实的世界。

 

他回来了，带着他的爱回到了他的生命中。

 

尘封的庄园里，曾经的孩子看见了他的挚爱的笑容，一如往昔。

 

……that I trust in your love.

 

万能的主，愿你的荣光照耀与我们的生命里，今天我们起誓  
无论是好，或是坏  
无论贫穷，或是富有  
无论疾病，或是健康  
无论失败，或是成功

 

I promise

 

我都依然爱着对方，不离不弃  
上帝见证，我将永远爱你  
永生永世

 

I can hear the calling of your spirit  
I will reach out of you  
I will beside you  
I will guide you

 

I will come to you.


	27. 【第二十七章】Audacious

【第二十七章】Audacious

 

“咦？阿尔大哥呢？”  
放下手里的餐盘子，马修环顾休息室一周后把视线移到了休息室里唯一的人身上，弗朗西斯正在休闲地用他专用的银制叉子叉起最后一块芝士蛋糕：  
“那是汉堡包和可乐？”  
他看着被马修拿来的一堆食物：  
“哦……似乎还有一杯速溶咖啡。”  
“啊是的，刚刚阿尔大哥说让我帮忙去厨房拿的。”  
马修顿了顿：  
“可是……”  
“你该庆幸他走了，不然，让那位从早上起就坐立不安的伟大舰长发现某个受伤的白痴还吃这种垃圾食品，”弗朗西斯用叉子戳了戳面前的双层汉堡包，“你的阿尔大哥就不是现在这个命运了。”  
他抬眼看了看疑惑的马修，补充了最为重要的一句话：  
“他被亚瑟拉去医疗室了。”

 

一切如常的兰利号。

 

人造的光线被调节出早晨的阳光明媚，马修捧起被人遗弃的速溶咖啡，小小地喝了一口。  
弗朗西斯突然轻笑了一声：  
“兰利号的报告应该在今天早上就出现在总部大人物们的电脑里了，”他看向了身边的马修，如同读懂了他的心思，“也许他们会吃惊地发现，小兰利依然是往常的日子。”  
视线里，马修点点头以示同意。

 

一阵沉默。  
早晨般的阳光似乎还夹杂着咖啡的淡香，连带着休息室里回荡的轻弱机械运转之声也显得安静。  
劫后余生，马修想，这也许就是所谓的劫后余生的感觉了吧？  
即使再多的波澜，即使再多的恐惧，都在一切的过后显得安宁，如同汹涌之潮汇入了大海，从此便融合出了汪洋。  
静默而温柔的汪洋。  
是不是这样的静默与这样的温柔，就意味着所有的伤痛，或是所有的悲鸣，都能够渐渐沉淀下来？

 

“马修，”弗朗西斯咧出了笑，“哥哥我的新作品昨晚已经有了草图了，要看看哥哥我那爱的结晶吗？”  
“谁要看了。”  
代替马修回答，是推门而入的维多利，她扎起的两条马尾辫子晃了晃：  
“你的新作品，不会又是新的女仆服吧？”  
她露出了嫌弃的表情：  
“你那些多余的爱就请放在舰船规则上吧，总是在我执勤的时候强迫我穿那样的衣服，我真担心有一天我会被亚瑟赶出兰利号。”  
“啧啧，”弗朗西斯对此明显习以为常，“你确实不能理解哥哥我那博大的爱……噢维多利，不要喝那种垃圾甜水。”  
维多利咬着可乐杯子上的吸管，毫不理会弗朗西斯的劝说：  
“啰嗦的人很快就会变成老头子的，弗朗西斯。”  
“维多利小姐……”马修看了看对方别在胸前的RFID识别卡，“执行亚瑟先生的冷冻命令的，是你吗？”  
维多利点点头：  
“噢那当然，因为我是今天第一个执勤的啊。”  
她眨了眨好看的双眼：  
“提诺也对此没有意见。”  
“噢上帝啊……”弗朗西斯轻轻地叹了叹气，“虽然少了一个同伴，不过，这也是他自己的选择。”

 

【我的目的地仍旧是Σ星，因为，那也曾经是贝尔瓦德的目的地】  
一切结束过后的集体会议上，曾经有一个瘦小而坚强的男人咧出最柔和的笑，左胸的口袋里藏着一块薄薄的芯片。  
想要找到你，想要去往你所在的地方，为此，我愿沉睡多年。  
即使这个世界上，早已失去你的踪影。

 

【这辈子而已】

 

“如果你有识字的常识的话，阿尔弗雷德，我希望你能看清楚，”亚瑟几乎是用摔的方式把手里的文件拍在男人的头上：  
“这是肌肉损伤，并且伤口纵深很大，而不是你对我宣称的皮外伤。”  
亚瑟挑起了眉，关闭了完成了任务的医疗仪：  
“你需要卧床休息，这是你那引以为傲的研究成果之一，医疗仪的建议。”  
“我不得不说明，我并不觉得这个看起来笨重而只会给予学术性报告的家伙是我引以为傲的成果，”阿尔努了努嘴，“好吧，退一步而言，它的确是我的研究之一，不过那只是闹着玩的。”  
这是继亚瑟舰长在休息室目睹了本应该被勒令在房间休息的阿尔弗雷德航载人员活蹦乱跳的模样后，第二次气绝。  
亚瑟翻了一个白眼，却懒得说更多，只好默默地收拾着散落在周遭的报告文件。  
“亚瑟，我还要维持这个该死的姿势吗？”  
没有回答。  
因此阿尔只好继续保持着拘谨的姿势躺在那张显得有点小的医疗床上。

 

医疗室陷入了安静的沉默之中，只有纸质文件翻动的轻轻响声，如同催眠曲。  
阿尔动了动上身，视线余角瞄见了亚瑟收拾着文件存放台的身影：  
“……提诺回去了？”  
手上的动作只是短暂地滞了滞，亚瑟继续埋头着工作：  
“嗯，出于他本人的意愿。”  
“是吗……”  
由于僵直了身躯的姿势实在难以忍受，阿尔还是选择坐了起来：  
“亚瑟……”  
回答他的，只是亚瑟转回医疗床后的一个不满的眼神。

 

有着什么不对劲。

 

直觉在悄悄地倾诉着，阿尔皱了皱眉，搁下了自己的双脚以便腾出足够亚瑟坐下的地方：  
“我想和你聊天，亚瑟。”  
“我很忙。”  
意料之中的答案。  
阿尔偷偷地摸了摸挂在脖颈上的项链，那是昨晚新添上的圆环吊饰，当然，另一个此刻已经被他强迫着挂在了某个一边挣扎一边脸红的人的脖子上了。  
动力舱测速仪的最后纪念品。  
然而在一切如常后，阿尔知道，亚瑟也似乎回到了从前。  
回到了那个亚瑟·柯克兰舰长。

 

究竟有什么地方不对劲，世界的英雄需要去确认。  
因着他爱的人，从来就是表里不一的人。

 

“没想到你居然在这里阿鲁。”  
耳边响起了熟悉的声音，伊万回了神：  
“不可以？”  
王耀走到了伊万的身边，看向了舷窗外黑暗如漆的宇宙景色：  
“这里和你可真不配阿鲁。”  
伊万笑笑，不置可否。  
舷窗外的景色统一为漆黑，除了偶尔出现的黯淡而朦胧的细小光点外别无他物，王耀伸出了食指戳了戳舷窗的特质树脂玻璃：  
“宇宙，听起来似乎不是你感兴趣的事情阿鲁。”  
“啊哈……”伊万看了看身边的人，“那我感兴趣的是什么？”  
“我想，是我阿鲁。”  
伊万移开了视线，又回到了舷窗之外：  
“我应该表扬你对我的理解吗？”  
他顿了顿：  
“而你感兴趣的是我，不是吗？”  
王耀发出夸张的叹气声：  
“这听起来我们好像互相了解彼此似的，这个猜谜游戏玩不下去了阿鲁。”

 

漫长的沉默。

 

“亚瑟，我想……”  
“我已经说了，我现在很忙，如果你记忆力没有受损的话，你应该还记得。”  
“噢那当然，我还没到像你那样的老头子年龄。”  
“……”

 

“亚瑟……”  
“你想说什么，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯？”  
“我只是想说如果你是在向厨房输入指令的话，我想要一个汉堡包。”  
“……”

 

“亚瑟……”  
“如果你又想提出那个无聊的要求的话，你现在马上给我闭嘴！”  
“……汉堡包不行的话，可乐呢？”  
“……”

 

“当当——”  
耳畔传来的声音，来自于身边的人轻轻敲打着舷窗，伊万回头看了看王耀，露出疑惑的神色。  
王耀只是扯了扯嘴角：  
“在想什么阿鲁？”  
“我一定要想什么吗？”  
“难道你只是在发呆？”王耀又笑了笑，“这可不是一个即将要执勤的人会做的事情阿鲁。”  
“哦？”伊万眯了眯眼，“如果我真的是在发呆呢？”  
短暂的沉默。  
王耀再度敲了敲舷窗：  
“与其把时间花在发呆这种事情上面，”他转身离开的时候侧头看了看伊万，最后伸出了食指轻轻地勾了勾：  
“不如来尝尝我泡的茶阿鲁？”

 

因为对方离开而拉大的距离渐渐地缩小。

 

“不要随随便便就想拉我的手，我不记得我曾经答应你那个约定阿鲁。”  
“可是我记得我曾经说过，新的游戏规则由我定？”  
“我同样没答应阿鲁。”  
“啊哈☆”

 

放弃般地大字型倒在了有些窄小的医疗床上，阿尔长长地呼了一口气，如同叹息，他知道，这样的感觉实在太熟悉了，以至于他不得不产生了不祥的预感。  
那是属于亚瑟的无声的拒绝。  
努力装作什么事都没发生的模样，这样的姿态，阿尔想了想，他见得太多了，而且每一次的目睹，都成了不可磨灭的伤痕。  
对自己的背叛的闭口不谈，对自己的怒吼显得若无其事，甚至到了今天，也依然如此。  
他斜眼瞄了瞄假装在忙碌着的亚瑟，扁起了嘴。  
亚瑟，属于亚瑟的自我保护……而那不过是，又一次的伤害罢了。  
再度的叹息。

 

那么，唱完最后一首歌  
就让我们离开吧

 

“亚瑟……”  
“我说了，在我……”  
“我想吻你。”  
“……！”  
阿尔坐了起来，满意地看着因自己的发言而一脸愕然的亚瑟，想要咧出胜利的笑意，却不知为着什么，咧出的，竟是一抹无奈的笑：  
“亚瑟，为什么？”  
“什、什么？”  
“……为什么会这样……？”

 

语气里轻轻的颤抖，来自于喉咙的干涩，想要哭泣前的苦痛。  
为什么、为什么……！  
心底沉淀的无处发泄，究竟是为了什么？是为了一次又一次的拒绝，抑或是即使付出了全部，却依然一无所获的挫败？  
只觉得胸膛有着吼叫的冲动，却被牢牢地桎梏着，如同野兽的最后咽气，想要怒吼着生命的不公，然而到了最后的最后，只能眼睁睁地发现早已没有了力气。  
然后便是连意识都失去的挫败。

 

当夜已不再  
就忘记这夜晚吧

 

“如果你是爱我的，为什么却不肯告诉我，亚瑟？”  
金阳的额发遮住了大半张脸，亚瑟看着他藏在发间模糊的表情，皱了皱眉，张开嘴想要说着什么，却猛然抖动了双肩。  
如同想起了什么。  
尽管肋骨之间的圆环吊坠渐渐发烫。  
如果你是爱我的……如果你是爱我的……如果你是……  
“不、不是……”深深地吸了一口气，亚瑟低头的瞬间宛如蜷缩起了全部的勇气，“忘记它好吗，阿尔？昨天我只是、只是太高兴了……仅此而已，阿尔。”  
“仅此而已？”  
金阳的额发间露出的眼神，夹杂着愤怒或是悲恸，亚瑟已然辨不清了，也不愿去辨清。  
而下一刻，他看见那双湛蓝的眼眸里，闪烁的什么，化成了脸颊处决堤的泪。  
哭泣的阿尔弗雷德。  
“你让我忘记它？上帝啊，你这个恶魔……”  
连泪水都忘记擦拭，阿尔只是定定地看着另一双祖母绿的眸：  
“即使是……我付出了失去你的代价后，你却依然……”  
最后的话，变得轻弱：  
“不肯爱我……”

 

我曾尝试把谁拥在臂弯？  
梦永远不可能被俘获

 

“为什么！我不懂！我不懂为什么会变成这样！”  
那是野兽忽然的觉醒，阿尔猛地站了起来，右臂的绷带因这一瞬间猛烈的动作而松脱，伤口的血痕再度印在了纯白的绷带上。  
而他却浑然不觉，扯开的喉咙似乎快要撕裂，咆哮着、低吼着：  
“究竟是为什么，亚瑟·柯克兰？！这是对我的背叛的惩罚吗，你说啊————！”  
“不是的……”  
“那是什么？！”  
“阿尔……”  
“或者，”他扯出了一抹自嘲的笑容，如同要撕裂自己的嘴角，“你恨我，比爱我要多。”

 

我渴求的双手把虚空压在心头  
它却辗伤了我的胸膛

 

最后的那句话，伴着突然颓弱的语气，难以让人相信是由着这个无论什么时候都不肯放弃的男人说出的话，投降一般的绝望。  
阿尔干巴巴地笑了笑，不知嘲笑的是谁，伤口的挣裂带来的疼痛转瞬变得撕心裂肺，他皱了皱眉。  
却依然没有发现自己在哭，许久许久不曾有过的泪。  
他低下了头，语气里的绝望与无奈胜于以往，即使生离，即使死别，都未曾有过的自暴自弃：  
“我知道了……因为我轻手毁掉了你的阿尔……我知道了，我早该知道了。”  
肩膀因为恸哭而颤抖：  
“我以为也许还有一些希望，希望你能够因为爱我而不再恨我，我早该知道了……或者，”他长时间地沉默了，“你本来就不爱我。”

 

“不是————！”  
亚瑟倒吸了一口气：  
“你少自以为是了，你这个臭小鬼！”  
连紧皱的眉头都在微微颤动，亚瑟抓起手边的文件狠狠地砸向了那个早已比他还高的男人：  
“你胆敢再怀疑我一次的话，你立即就从我视线里消失，你这个混蛋！”  
阿尔怔怔地看着眼前似乎是被自己气哭的亚瑟：  
“可是，为什么……”  
“那是因为、因为我不想再失去你————！”  
亚瑟拽紧了拳头，宛如使尽了毕生的力气：  
“你现在懂了吧，臭小鬼！”

 

【那是因为我不想再失去你】

 

由于吃惊而张大的嘴巴还没来得及合拢，脸颊上的泪痕依然残留，阿尔可笑地呆滞着，疑惑泄露得一塌糊涂：  
“亚瑟……”  
满腔的波澜都只能化为简简单单的一个名字。  
亚瑟带着有些鄙夷的眼神，任由温热的液体在眼眶处徘徊：  
“你居然还不明白，所以说，你也不过是一个小鬼头罢了。”  
他顿了顿，语气终于变得平缓，宛如叹息，或是倾诉：  
“总有一天，你会离开我的，阿尔……”

 

掩藏多年的自私感情，被暴露之日的弃械投降。

 

“是的，无论是过去，还是将来，你总会离开我的，因为你从来就不是我笼子里的宠物，你有你自己的世界，阿尔。”  
他笑了笑，笑出了泪：  
“而等到你说再见的那一天，如果你是我的弟弟，阿尔，如果是这样……在我的心里，你也只不过是一个任性地离家出走的弟弟，至少，你和我之间，还有亲情的联系。”

 

曾经的多少个岁月里，固执地坚守着所谓的亲情的最后堡垒，却只能眼看着它崩塌的脆弱。  
微笑着看着那人的成长，呵护着，保护着，守护着，立誓要成为他最坚强的靠山，却不知不觉中，被爱情的漩涡拐带出了茫然的境地。  
堡垒已悄然坍塌，等回头的时候，才惊觉一切的无法挽回。

 

“……所以我不能那样爱你，因为如果我们是恋人，等你说再见以后，你就只是我爱过的人，你就……不再和我有任何关系了。”

 

长久地构筑着属于自己的围墙，保护着自己，保护着那个懦弱而害怕孤独的自己。

 

“如果有一天，我会是被抛弃的那一个，那么我会选择在此之前，先抛弃我自己的感情，这样我就能装作我并不伤心，我对你的任何背叛都无所谓，这样……我就还是那个，你心目中最强大的亚瑟·柯克兰。”

 

孤独，却骄傲与坚强的亚瑟·柯克兰。  
固守着最后的阵地，始终不肯给予爱，只为了不想再度失去你。

 

长时间的静默。

 

亚瑟抹了最后一把泪，自嘲地上扬着嘴角：  
“好了，你……”  
“你真傻。”  
阿尔突然伸出了双手，紧紧地抓着亚瑟双臂，手指间的力气如同要把对方生生掐断：  
“你真傻、你真傻、你真傻、你真傻！你这个傻瓜！世界上最蠢的笨蛋！你太老了所以脑子不灵光了吗？！你真傻！！！”  
“你……！”  
阿尔使劲地摇晃着那个有些瘦小的身躯：  
“为什么一定要说再见？！”

 

连呼吸都被桎住的瞬间。

 

“你是不是想说，在我背叛你而跑到研究院的时候，你才发现你其实爱我？”  
阿尔瞪着茫然的点头的亚瑟：  
“所以在我登上兰利号以后，你一直不肯回应我，是因为我总有一天会离开你？”  
亚瑟张张嘴，有些被近在咫尺而露出吓人眼神的阿尔惊住了：  
“噢……我们完成了这趟旅程以后……”  
“那我就再次申请啊，你这傻瓜！”阿尔咧出了古怪的笑意，“在我登船之前我就计划好了，我可以再度申请兰利号的协助，或者我们可以不再当什么航载人员，我们结束旅程以后马上回家，回去那个庄园，或者什么都好，没有我办不到的事情，你知道吗你这笨蛋？！”  
仿佛被卸掉了最后的关卡，阿尔止不住地连珠带炮般地冲击着亚瑟最后的防线：  
“我们会在一起，从我背叛你以后的每一天我都在想，我们会在一起，我们会！绝对会！世界的英雄打定的主意就绝对会视线！绝对！是你自己教我的……勇气能让我保护你！”

 

Courage makes me fearless.  
Courage makes me audacious.

 

“英雄就该有勇气实现一切！难道不是吗？！勇气能让我无所畏惧，能让我实现任何不可能的事情，这可是你说的！”  
他深深地吸了一口气，仿佛赌气一般猛地把脑袋埋进了亚瑟的肩窝，连声音都显得沉重，却捶打着撞进心底：  
“所以，为什么一定要说再见啊，你这混蛋！你是优柔寡断的老头子了吗？！”  
“阿尔……”  
“我才不要说再见！”  
阿尔似乎努了努嘴：  
“你才是少自以为是了，你这傻瓜。”

 

温热的液体滴落在脖间的时候，阿尔知道，亚瑟又哭了，而周遭的温暖却来自于他紧紧的环抱。  
阿尔轻轻地叹了叹：  
“亚瑟，不要说再见……”  
对方又抱得紧了一些，在无人看见的地方，阿尔咧出了释然的笑：  
“如果你觉得难受，觉得孤独，你可以喊我的名字……”  
他顿了顿：  
“因为我是你的英雄啊。”

 

I can hear the calling of your spirit.  
I will come to you.

 

如果你忘记了找寻我的方法，就试着喊我的名字。  
如果你忘记了路上的方向，就试着喊我的名字。  
如果你忘记了我曾经的怀抱，就试着喊我的名字。  
如果你忘记了回来的路，就试着喊我的名字。  
因为无论我在哪里，我都会来到你的身边。

 

因此，不必说再见。

 

铁锈的血腥味淡淡地弥漫在两人的距离之间，亚瑟皱起了眉，却因为对方的怀抱而动弹不能。  
脸颊的泪痕暴露了自己的丑态，他长叹一声，却不舍得推开脖间上金阳的脑袋，尽管发丝刺得有些痒。  
阿尔终于松开了一丝，湛蓝的眼眸直直地近距离看进亚瑟的眼：  
“所以，现在能够爱我了吧？”  
言罢，他咧出了自信的笑，转而轻轻地碰着另一双唇：  
“不要说那样的话了……”  
那是一个霸道，却温柔的吻：  
“亚瑟，我爱你。”

 

心底泛起的波澜不再痛楚，宛如柔软的潮汐拍打出的震撼，呼喊着唯一的声音，那是胜于世上任何感情的声音。  
尖叫着，低诉着，怒吼着，咆哮着，唯一的声音。

 

“你这臭小鬼……看你这副狼狈的样子，我就勉为其难地爱你好了。”

 

我们万能的主啊，倘若你在着茫茫宇宙中曾经倾听属于爱的哭喊  
那么，请再度倾听属于爱的誓言

 

“我爱你……阿尔……”  
宛如叹息，宛如投降，却是甜美的誓言。

 

I will come to you.  
And  
I love you.

 

我挚爱的人啊，请呼唤我的名字。  
在遥远的远方，在风雨之际，在你想起我的每一个时候。  
呼唤属于我的名字吧。  
即使遥远，即使风雨，即使黑暗，即使崎岖，即使茫然，我都依然会来到你的身边。

 

因为，我是你的英雄，你一个人的英雄，我的挚爱。  
我是只属于你的英雄。

 

多年以后，孤独，骄傲而坚强的亚瑟·柯克兰，终于觉得能够放开一直紧拽的手，终于觉得能够笑着看着长大后的孩子拉着他走出了那个黑沉的门槛。  
从此，庄园承载着记忆的夕阳，承载着那个孩子曾经无数次在梦中呢喃的甜美诗句。

 

Let this be my last word  
That I trust in your love.

 

To be continue……？

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Lofter as major website: http://shouquanusuk.lofter.com/


End file.
